Si j'avais
by Kairi11
Summary: Chapitre 12 en ligne Lors d'une soirée, Kaori est agressée par un inconnu. Sa relation avec Ryô et les hommes ne sera alors plus jamais la même... Merci pour tous vos encouragements et bonne lecture !
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Si j'avais...

Date d'écriture : 13 Avril 2003

Auteur : Kairi

Note de l'auteur : j'ai longtemps hésité avant de me lancer dans l'écriture de cette fanfic.

Chapitre 1 : Si j'avais su...

Rue de Harajaku,

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tokyo

" La compagnie Tokyo-taxi est désolée de vous informer que tous ses taxis sont actuellement en course. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement."

Contrariée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Kaori Makimura raccrocha violemment le combiné téléphonique et sortit en grommelant de la cabine.

" Et comment je fais faire maintenant ? Je ne vais tout de même pas rentrer à pieds ! " pensa tout haut la jeune femme. 

Tout en se frottant les bras pour tenter de se réchauffer et d'oublier la fraîcheur naissante de la nuit, Kaori laissa son regard vagabonder dans la grande rue de Harajuku, appelée communément "la rue de la drague". La nuit était étrangement calme et, à part quelques poivreaux qui chantonnaient sur les trottoirs, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. A croire que tous les habitants de Shinjuku étaient tranquillement chez eux ou alors trop occupés à faire la fête dans les divers cabarets qui faisaient la réputation sulfureuse du quartier pour pointer leur nez dehors! 

Le regard balayant distraitement les alentours, Kaori réfléchissait à la situation. Deux choix se présentaient maintenant à elle. Soit, elle persévérait dans l'attente d'un taxi et restait à se geler sur place et ne manquerait pas, dans cette éventualité, d'attraper un bon rhume, soit elle rentrait à pieds et économisait une course qui n'était, soit dit en passant, vraiment pas nécessaire. 

Machinalement, la jeune femme lança un coup d'œil à sa montre. 2h31. Kaori fronça les sourcils. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'il était si tard. Elle était crevée et n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Un dernier regard autour d'elle et Kaori engagea le pas. Après tout, elle avait tout au plus 25 minutes de marche avant d'arriver chez elle et vu le quiétude de la nuit, elle ne courait pas de grands dangers.

Kaori marchait maintenant d'un pas de plus en plus pressé. Une légère brise se leva et fit frissonner la jeune femme. Instinctivement, elle tira sur sa robe noire qu'elle trouvait décidément un peu trop courte. Elle qui ne jurait que par les pantalons et par les tenues faciles et décontractées, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être déguisée en une sorte de pin-up des beaux quartiers. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse impression. Car de part sa coupe à la fois raffinée et classique, cette robe conférait à Kaori l'élégance et le charme qui lui manquait habituellement, selon les propres dires de son partenaire. Kaori ne s'en était pas aperçu mais Eriko l'avait transformée une fois de plus en une magnifique jeune femme. Et un bon nombre d'hommes l'avait bien remarqué eux-aussi. 

Kaori frémit de nouveau. Elle regretta une nouvelle fois de ne pas avoir emporter avec elle un gilet ou une petite veste pour se couvrir un peu plus. De plus en plus agacée, elle tira une nouvelle fois sur le bas de sa robe. Elle n'était décidément pas à l'aise dans cette tenue. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour convaincre Eriko de lui prêter un des magnifiques ensemble-pantalon qu'elle venait de créer pour sa nouvelle collection mais son amie, aussi têtue qu'elle d'ailleurs, lui avait rétorqué que ce serait un sacrifice de ne pas montrer ses longues jambes fines et galbées. Alors comme d'habitude, Kaori avait cédée. Pour qui, pour quoi ? Kaori grimaça. Pour cet imbécile de Ryô Saeba bien sûr ! 

Ryô Saeba. 

Après s'être plainte, une fois encore et auprès d'Eriko en plus, de l'indifférence de Ryô, cette dernière lui avait conseillé de sortir, de s'amuser et d'attiser par la même la jalousie de son partenaire. Au début, Kaori avait refusé - son orgueil de femme l'interdisait de tomber aussi bas - mais après avoir essuyé, pour la centième fois de la journée, les moqueries et le désintéressement affligeant de son partenaire, elle s'était jetée, tête baissée, sur le téléphone et avait supplié son amie de l'aider. Et voilà le résultat ! Une soirée mortelle, avec des hommes plus obsédés par la taille de votre poitrine que par votre Q.I, qu'elle avait fui dès que l'occasion s'était présentée pour se retrouver dans le froid glaciale de la nuit. Kaori soupira de dépit. Elle maudissait son impulsivité. Et son caractère influençable. Ryô avait raison sur ce point. Elle ne savait pas dire non.

Un homme brun sortit d'une ruelle, écrasant nonchalamment une cigarette sur le sol et remarqua avec un intérêt non dissimulé la jeune femme qui se hâtait, seule, dans la grande rue quasiment déserte.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kaori heurta violemment un ivrogne dont le but essentiel dans la vie était de vider le plus de bières possible en un temps record. Le pauvre homme s'étala par terre et jura, dans un langage créé par ses soins, sur la maladresse de la jeune femme. Kaori haussa les épaules et tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il ne semblait pas méchant. Il lui faisait même un peu pitié. La jeune femme réprima même un fou rire quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'arrivait plus à tenir sur ses jambes tellement il était saoul.

" oh, excusez-moi... je ne vous avez pas vu !", lança-t-elle dans un sourire.

Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque le vieil alcoolique invita un de ses potes à venir s'amuser avec le "joli morceau de chair féminine" qui venait de lui tomber dans les bras. Kaori vit alors un homme barbu, de constitution robuste et apparemment beaucoup moins saoul que le premier, sortir de l'ombre. Il affichait un sourire malsain.

" Alors ma jolie, on se promène ? ", la voix était abîmée par l'excès d'alcool et de la cigarette. 

Kaori grimaça. Elle connaissait bien ce genre d'individus. Grande gueule mais pas excessivement dangereux. Un bon coup de marteau bien placé et elle en serait vite débarrassée. 

" Alors gros porc, on cuve son vin ? ", répliqua-t-elle du tac-au-tac.

L'homme n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier la petite réflexion de la jeune femme. Kaori se pinça la lèvre inférieure. Elle n'aurait peut-être pas du dire ça. Non, vraiment pas. L'homme fronça des sourcils et, après avoir craqués bruyamment ses doigts, s'approcha de la jeune femme. BANG !!!! Un énorme marteau s'écrasa sur le pauvre homme qui n'avait rien vu venir. Son acolyte se mit à rigoler et s'agenouilla près de lui pour lui demander s'il avait mal. Kaori en profita alors pour filer à toute vitesse.

Le souffle court et les pieds en compote, Kaori s'arrêta pour reprendre haleine. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée qu'il était si difficile de courir avec des talons hauts. C'était une véritable torture. Perplexe, elle se demanda comment Saeko, toujours si impeccablement sexy, s'y prenait pour ne pas tomber en pleine course avec ce genre de chaussures. Un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres. Après tout, peut-être qu'il existait des cours de police qui enseignaient "l'art et la manière de rester sexy et efficace en cas poursuite policière. De et part l'inspecteur Saeko Nogami." Tout à fait le style de Saeko ! Pff... N'importe quoi ! Kaori se mit à rire. Voilà qu'elle commençait à délirer toute seule ! C'était sûrement à cause des deux verres de martini qu'elle avait bu au cours de la soirée. Il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin...

Les mains sur les hanches, Kaori inspecta les horizons et vérifia que ces deux acolytes ne l'avaient pas suivie. Rassurée sur ce point, Kaori jeta un oeil sur sa montre. 2h20. Ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tout seul. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle retrouve son lit. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main se posait sur son épaule.

Instinctivement, Kaori brandit une énorme massue, pensant que son assaillant l'avait finalement rattrapée, mais coupa net son geste lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'homme en question était un parfait étranger. Le poids de la massue l'entraînant irrémédiablement vers le sol, Kaori se retrouva dans les bras de l'inconnu. 

"Vous n'êtes pas blessée, mademoiselle ? ", demanda-t-il dans un sourire relevant des dents aussi blanches que celles de Mick. 

Rouge de confusion, Kaori se dégagea maladroitement de l'étreinte de l'homme et fit mine de mettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue pour ne pas rencontrer le regard moqueur de son sauveur.

" Non... mais merci de vous en être inquiété ", répondit-elle les joues rouges et les yeux empreint de confusion. 

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prononce un seul mot.

Un peu intimidée, Kaori observa avec un détachement qu'elle était loin de ressentir, l'homme qui lui souriait. Il était séduisant. Très beau même avec ses yeux d'un noir métallique et ses épais cheveux bruns. Vêtu d'un complet sombre de couleur bleu, il respirait l'élégance et le savoir-vivre. Apparemment, c'était un homme du monde. 

" Vous allez peut-être me trouver indiscret mais je me demandais ce qu'une ravissante jeune femme comme vous pouvez bien faire dans le quartier le plus chaud de Tokyo et à une heure aussi tardive ? " 

Kaori hésita avant de répondre. Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cet individu et elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui raconter sa vie. Mais le sourire chaleureux et amical de l'inconnu fit fondre ses dernières réticences. 

" Je reviens d'une soirée ennuyeuse et comme je n'ai pas réussi à trouver de taxi, je me suis décidée à rentrer à pieds." 

Kaori sentit qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête. Elle comprit tout de suite qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle en était convaincue. Un sourire timide se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme tant le compliment lui faisait plaisir.

" Alors mademoiselle, vous permettez que je vous raccompagne ? "

Visiblement cet homme avait envie de la séduire et tout ça ne l'enchantait guère. Même si elle était flattée d'être le centre d'attention de cet homme élégant et délicat, Kaori n'en était pas moins consciente qu'il serait injuste de lui donner quelques faux espoirs. Elle avait beau tout faire pour oublier Ryô, il restait le seul homme qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Kaori agita doucement la tête et lui expliqua qu'elle habitait tout près, à deux rues d'ici.

" Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je suis presque arrivée... Mais merci encore !" 

Sans se préoccuper de l'homme, Kaori se remit en marche et fut un peu décontenancée de voir que ce dernier lui emboîtait le pas. Il se cala immédiatement sur son rythme de marche.

" Je vous raccompagne quand même. Je ne serais pas rassuré de vous savoir seule dans les rues à cette heure avancée de la nuit ", insista-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Il était du genre téméraire. Mais bon ! Après tout s'il voulait perdre son temps avec elle, c'était son problème à lui et pas le sien. Elle lui ferait bien comprendre assez tôt qu'il n'aurait rien à attendre d'elle et que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'ils se voyaient et qu'ils se parlaient. Et s'il insistait encore pour la revoir, elle lui dirait qu'elle avait un petit ami. Parfait.

Kaori avait la situation bien en main.

Un peu surprise, la jeune femme sentit la main de l'homme se poser délicatement sur le bas de son dos pour la faire tourner dans un petit passage. 

" Coupons par cette ruelle. C'est un raccourci." 

Sans protester, Kaori suivit l'inconnu dans la petite ruelle étroite trop contente de regagner son appartement et son lit plus rapidement que prévu. Pourtant, elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait. Comment cet homme pouvait connaître un raccourci alors qu'il ne savait même pas où elle habitait ? 

L'homme stoppa net dans sa course et se planta dans la minuscule rue pour l'empêcher de passer. Kaori tiqua. Son cœur s'emballa subitement. Son cerveau lui intima de rester sur ses gardes et de faire très attention. 

La ruelle était mal éclairée et il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. Le silence était pesant. Et Kaori était seule. Seule avec un inconnu dont elle n'arrivait même pas à discerner l'expression du visage. 

" Il y a un problème ?", demanda Kaori d'une voix un peu tremblante.

L'homme s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme. Il affichait un sourire à la limite de la perversité. Kaori était comme tétanisée. Il avait quelque chose dans sa main. Un objet long et brillant. Kaori frémit d'horreur quand elle reconnut un couteau. Elle devait fuir. S'échapper. Car elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre cet homme.

"Aucun problème maintenant que tu es là ", la voix était dure, cassante et pleine de malveillance.

Kaori n'avait jamais entendu de voix aussi effrayante de toute sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Son sang se glaça littéralement dans ses veines. Ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Elle était complètement pétrifiée et n'arrivait pas à aligner deux idées cohérentes.

D'une rapidité presque animale, l'homme l'agrippa par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur. Il l'écrasa de tout son poids. Kaori pouvait à peine respirer. Tremblante, la jeune femme sentit son souffle saccadé tout contre son oreille.

"Ne t'avise pas de bouger, ma jolie... Sinon tu risques de le regretter."

Le cœur de Kaori battait à un rythme effréné. A tel point qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre. Terrifiée, elle sentit la lame froide du couteau frôler la fine peau de son cou.

" Le moindre cri ou la moindre plainte et je te coupe la gorge. Compris, trésor ?"

Sanglotant silencieusement, Kaori approuva d'un signe de la tête. Un bout de bois dépassant d'une des caisses empilées sur sa droite lui meurtrissait le bas du dos alors que la lame du canif se promenait maintenant sur le haut de sa robe. Kaori retint sa respiration.

" S'il vous plaît !... Non ... Ne faites pas ça ! ... je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez ... de l'argent, des bijoux... mais pitié..." Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité lorsqu'elle sentit des mains soulevaient sa jupe et se posaient sur ses cuisses. 

" Non, arrêtez !!! ... S'il vous plait... Tout... Tout mais pas ça !... Pitié! Non !!!!!... Ryôooooo !!!!... Ryôooo ! Aide-moi ! "

L'homme plongea des yeux meurtriers dans les yeux embués de la jeune femme et pressa une fois de plus le couteau contre sa gorge. Kaori se tut immédiatement et ferma les yeux. Elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se taire et de se laisser faire. L'homme afficha alors un sourire empreint de sadisme et de perversité et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

"C'est bien, ma jolie... Tu sais quoi, trésor? je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser tous les deux ! " 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba,

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tokyo,

L'eau était chaude, brûlante même, mais Kaori n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Elle tremblait comme une feuille et s'appuya sur le mur de la salle de bain de peur de perdre l'équilibre sous ses jambes chancelantes. Tout son être était en état de choc et la jeune femme éprouvait une vive souffrance à chaque mouvement qu'elle entreprenait. Atterrée, elle découvrit, sous la mousse savonneuse, son corps meurtri et marqué à jamais par la perversité de cet homme. Des égratignures, des ecchymoses, des griffures, des plaies. Elle éprouva une rage presque bestiale contre cet homme puis un indescriptible sentiment de honte. Ce sentiment était tellement fort qui lui coupait la respiration.

__

" Tout ça, c'est de ta faute !!... Si tu avais sagement attendu ton taxi, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! ... mais comme d'habitude tu n'as pas réfléchi et ..."

Kaori étouffa un sanglot. La douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait le bas du dos la fit gémir de douleur. Si seulement elle pouvait oublier ce que ce corps lui rappelait inlassablement ! D'un geste rageur, elle frictionna vigoureusement chaque parcelle de son être en prenant bien soin de frotter plus fort les zones bleuies et rougies sous la violence des mains de son agresseur. Sa peau commençait à s'irriter à certains endroits et surtout au niveau des articulations, mais elle, elle s'en fichait.

Kaori se sentait tellement sale. A jamais souillée. Douloureusement misérable. 

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues et se mêlèrent à l'eau, tiède puis froide, qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux mouillés. Elle leva les yeux vers le pommeau de la douche. Il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. L'eau était glacée. Comme son corps et son coeur à présent. Elle ne pouvait plus se laver. Alors du dos de la main, la jeune femme s'essuya les yeux, attrapa le peignoir qu'elle avait posé sur le bord de la baignoire et se drapa avec.

Étrangement, Kaori resta sous la douche.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Kaori ne réagisse et ne ferme le robinet. Sa sortie de bain était trempée mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le corps toujours secoué de tremblements, la jeune femme posa un pied puis l'autre sur le tapis de bain et se dirigea vers le lavabo. La buée recouvrait le miroir et l'empêchait de se voir distinctement. Alors machinalement, elle essuya la glace à l'aide d'un mouchoir en papier mais hésita quelques instants avant de se regarder. Elle savait que quelque chose avait changé. Qu'elle était irrémédiablement différente. Qu'à l'instar des marques qui recouvraient son corps, cette blessure était plus profonde, irréversible, inguérissable même. Elle se sentait brisée de l'intérieur.

Kaori prit une profonde inspiration et plongea ses yeux dans son reflet. Ils étaient vides. Rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Soulignés de cernes violacées. Son teint, aussi pâle qu'une page blanche, lui donnait l'impression d'être un fantôme. Elle n'avait plus cette petite lueur innocente, cette petite étincelle de joie qui brillait habituellement au fond de son regard. Elle n'arrivait plus à afficher ce magnifique sourire qu'elle arborait en toute circonstance. Elle n'avait plus que ce sentiment de vide et de désespoir qui la dévorait de l'intérieur.

Un coup à la porte et Kaori sursauta. Elle resserra machinalement les pans de son peignoir sur sa poitrine et attendit, figée comme une statue.

" Kaori ? "

La voix de son partenaire résonna à ces oreilles. Elle était froide, sans aucune chaleur mais à bien entendre elle reflétait un certain soulagement. Un moment de panique et de honte la submergea littéralement. 

" Kaori, tout va bien ? " 

Ryô paraissait énervé et Kaori ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de peur. Une animosité viscérale envahit tout son être sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler. Elle savait maintenant de quoi les hommes étaient capables pour assouvir leurs bas instincts. Elle en avait fait l'horrible expérience. Et Ryô était un homme. Un homme un peu trop porté sur les femmes... Atterrée par ces propres pensées, Kaori ferma violemment les yeux. 

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Machinalement, elle fit un pas en arrière quand un nouveau coup résonna contre la porte.

" Kaori ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à la fin ?... Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? "

Kaori s'approcha de la porte et vérifia qu'elle était bien fermée à clef. Complètement paumée, elle s'y adossa et se laissa glisser sur le sol. 

"Je... je suis sous la douche... Je ne peux pas te parler pour l'instant ", répondit-elle en pliant ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

La jeune femme entendit son partenaire souffler et grommeler derrière la porte. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient lentement. Ryô était parti. Kaori ferma les yeux, tentant une fois de plus d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Il la dégoûtait. Il la répugnait. Elle le haïssait. Comme tous les hommes de cette maudite terre, d'ailleurs !

Accablée, Kaori posa la tête sur ses genoux. Mauvaise idée. Des images s'imposèrent une fois de plus à son esprit. Des images violentes, cruelles, brutales. Elle se revoyait crier. Implorer. Pleurer. Kaori ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où elle avait appelé Ryô en silence. Où elle avait répété son nom. Mais, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas là pour la protéger. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher cet homme de la toucher. Il n'était pas venu la sauver.

Kaori se remit à sangloter. Comment un homme pouvait-il traiter une femme avec tant de cruauté et de brutalité ? Comment ? Aucune réponse ne vint à son esprit. Cet individu ne méritait même pas le terme d'être humain. C'était tout simplement un monstre. Un monstre d'apparence humaine.

Les joues noyées de larmes, Kaori tendit la main pour saisir une des serviettes rangées dans le bac à linge quand son regard se posa sur ses ongles cassés. Ils s'étaient abîmés pendant la lutte.

Une nouvelle vague de souvenirs lui traversa douloureusement l'esprit. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'horreur en se remémorant la manière dont cet ordure l'avait violemment repoussée une fois qu'il avait terminé "sa besogne". Complètement brisée, elle s'était effondrée comme une vulgaire poupée, parmi des bouteilles vides et les déchets des restaurants avoisinants et, de ses mains tremblantes, avait tenté de recouvrir de sa robe déchirée son corps blessé . Elle n'avait pas osé regarder cet homme. Elle se rappelait simplement, qu'à cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu mourir. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'achève. 

Et lorsque sur le point de partir, l'homme avait remercié "la gente dame pour ses instants merveilleux", Kaori avait ressenti pour la première fois de sa vie l'envie de tuer. Incontrôlable et impitoyable, ce sentiment s'était imposé à elle avec une violence et une évidence effrayante. 

Kaori souffla très fort pour calmer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait de nouveau quand elle repensa à ces dernières heures. La jeune femme était restée prostrée dans cette ruelle sordide pendant plus d'une heure quand la voix forte et rassurante de son partenaire résonna à ces oreilles. 

Il était enfin venu. Elle l'avait tant attendu. Elle avait besoin de lui. De sa force. De son courage. De son amour.

Elle souhaitait simplement qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, la cajole, la rassure en lui promettant qu'aucun homme ne lui ferait plus jamais de mal. Plus jamais. Elle ne demandait que ça. 

Mais la cruelle vérité l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Le cri d'une femme avait brisé le dernier espoir de la jeune femme. " _Non, lâchez-moi ! ... ne vous approchez pas de moi espèce d'obsédé ! Noon!!!!! _". Cette phrase avait résonnée encore et encore dans le silence de la petite ruelle. "_NON !!!". _Elle l'avait crié tellement de fois. Elle avait tellement supplié, elle-aussi. Mais son agresseur ne l'avait pas écouté. Au contraire, il avait ri. D'un rire fort et puissant. D'un rire à vous glacer d'effroi. Et maintenant, c'était Ryô qui n'écoutait pas. Il avait insisté encore et encore en espérant que cette fille accepte ses avances. Comme cette nuit...

Kaori bougea frénétiquement la tête et se porta ses mains froides à ces oreilles comme si ce geste l'aiderait à chasser ses pensées irréelles. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Elle se sentait complètement terrorisée et désemparée. Son partenaire, son ami depuis près de huit ans, l'homme qu'elle aimait de tout son être n'était peut-être qu'un être pervers et insensible qui tentait de prendre par le force ce qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à avoir par la douceur. ... Et si Ryô en arrivait vraiment à cette extrémité ? Et si un jour, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler et à rester maître de ses envies et de ses désirs ? A quoi pensait-il vraiment quand il sautait sur toutes ces femmes ? Se pourrait-il qu'il devienne un jour ou l'autre aussi monstrueux que l'homme qui l'avait violée ? Mon dieu, où était la vérité ? 

NON ! Ce n'était pas possible... Non ! Elle délirait complètement !

Kaori était dans un tel état psychologique et émotionnel qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à discerner le bien du mal. La jeune femme souffla. Comment pouvait-elle pensé à Ryô de cette manière ? Il était son partenaire, l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Un être incroyablement humain. Rien à voir avec l'homme qui l'avait violée cette nuit. Et même s'il avait la fâcheuse tendance à sauter sur tout ce qui portait des bas nylons, elle était persuadée qu'il ne franchirait jamais la limite du respectable.

Les minutes passèrent aussi longues que l'éternité.

Recroquevillée dans son peignoir mouillé, Kaori se mit à grelotter et à claquer des dents. Son regard se posa sur le tas que formaient ses vêtements déchirés et lui arracha une grimace intolérable. Plus que la douleur physique, c'était la douleur morale qui était le plus insupportable. Plus que les meurtrissures, c'était la perte de sa dignité, de son honneur, et de son âme qui l'accablait le plus. Cet homme lui avait volé sa vie et, maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être morte de l'intérieur. Mais qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ?

La réponse était pourtant évidente. Bouleversante de cruauté. Elle devait reprendre le cours de sa vie et faire comme si rien ne s'était passée. Elle devait faire l'effort d' oublier. Kaori posa une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle se sentait totalement anéantie.

Pourtant avec une infinie précaution, Kaori se releva. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le bracelet qu'Eriko lui avait offert et qu'elle portait toujours à son poignet. Ses amis ? Miki, Eriko, Kasumi, Falcon, Mick... et Ryô... Oh mon dieu, ils ne devaient pas savoir. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle mourrait de honte s'ils se doutaient de quelque chose. Elle ne supporterait pas ces regards empreints de pitié, de peine. Il y auraient trop de questions, peut-être même des reproches... 

Le sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait remonta une fois de plus à la surface_. "Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide _? _Aussi naïve ? Aussi irresponsable _?" Kaori sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et souffla douloureusement. Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait continuer. Continuer à vivre. Prendre sur soi et faire semblant d'être une jeune femme heureuse de vivre. Redevenir cette jeune femme innocente qu'elle était, il y a quelques heures encore. 

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la porte quand elle entendit de nouveaux le pas lourd de son partenaire. Son cœur se remit à battre très fort. Machinalement, elle s'arrêta de respirer. BANG ! BANG ! Trois coups sur la porte.

" Bon sang, Kaori ! Ca fait pratiquement une heure que tu es enfermée dans cette salle de bain. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? "

Kaori écarquilla les yeux. 1 heure ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. De toute manière, elle s'en fichait. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance d'ailleurs. Telle une automate, le jeune femme retira son peignoir dans lequel elle cacha ses vêtements déchirés et se drapa dans une serviette de bain propre. 

" Je... je ne me sens pas très bien...", la voix était blanche et remplie d'appréhension. 

Kaori se rapprocha doucement de la porte.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryô... Je vais bien... J'ai... j'ai du avaler quelque chose que je n'ai pas bien digéré... tu devrais aller dormir maintenant", tout en parlant Kaori posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte mais se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas la force de lui faire face.

Au plus grand soulagement de Kaori, Ryô n'insista pas. La jeune femme attendit alors quelques minutes avant de quitter la salle de bain, et de rejoindre, d'un pas mal assuré, sa chambre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba, 

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tokyo

Allongé sur son lit, Ryô écoutait d'une oreille attentive le moindre petit bruit qui pouvait provenir de la chambre de sa partenaire. Il était presque 6h00 du matin maintenant et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne dormait pas. Kaori était rentrée et même si elle était malade après quelques excès - il se souvenait encore de sa mine fatiguée et tendue lorsqu'il avait attendu, planqué derrière une plante, qu'elle sorte de la salle de bain - il aurait du être soulagé et rassuré de la savoir à la maison.

Grossière erreur.

Comment se laisser aller aux pays des rêves quand on venait de se prendre la plus grande claque de sa vie ?

__

" Eh Eiji, tu n'aurais pas vu Kaori, par hasard ?" Ryô se souvenait encore du sourire plein de sous-entendus qu'affichait son plus vieil informateur.

" Kaori ?... Ouais, il me semble que je l'ai aperçu en compagnie d'un homme très séduisant. Et vu le sourire qu'elle arborait, je suis sûr que ta douce partenaire passait une excellente soirée !" , répondit-il dans un sourire ironique. 

" Kaori avec un homme ?...Tu es sûre que c'était bien elle ?" Ryô, lui, ne souriait plus. 

" Demande confirmation à cet idiot de Kira ! ... Il l'a suivie quelque minutes après s'être pris un bon coup massue pour avoir exprimé un peu trop fort son attirance pour elle !" . Eiji fit un geste vers l'horizon et massa son dos endolori. L'inquiétude se lisait à présent sur le visage de Ryô. Il n'aimait pas savoir Kaori avec un autre homme que lui. Le démon de la jalousie l'envahit soudainement. 

" Merci Eiji... heu, si tu la vois, ne lui dis surtout pas que je la cherche... Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées ! A plus. " 

Tout au long de la nuit, Ryô avait questionné plusieurs de ses informateurs pour apprendre à chaque fois la même histoire. Kaori avait finalement rencontré quelqu'un et il se pourrait bien que, cette fois-ci, il la perde pour toujours.

Frustré et contrarié, Ryô s'assit brusquement sur le bord de son lit et attrapa le paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé qui traînait sur sa table de chevet. Kaori amoureuse d'un autre homme que lui ? C'était tout bonnement inimaginable. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Comme si le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête.... Mais, après tout, pour qui se prenait-il ? Il était peut-être le meilleur nettoyeur de Japon mais, à cet instant précis, il se sentait l'homme le plus minable de la terre.

Le radio-réveil afficha 6h13.

Cette nuit là, Ryô venait de prendre conscience que sa relation avec Kaori était arrivée au point de non-retour. En fait, il n'y avait que deux issues possibles. Soit leur histoire évoluait, soit elle se détruisait d'elle même. Comme la cigarette qu'il s'apprêtait à allumer. La flamme du briquet éclaira quelques instants les mains robustes et tant redoutées du nettoyeur le plus craint du Japon. Ryô comprenait parfaitement que Kaori veuille que cette soit disant comédie cesse une bonne fois pour toute. En fait, elle ne se satisfaisait plus de cette relation platonique dans laquelle lui, il se complaisait tellement. Elle ne demandait pas la lune. Juste un mot. Ou un geste. Mais Ryô n'avait toujours rien fait. Il n'avait pas eu ce courage là. 

Ryô se demanda ce qu'il serait devenu sans elle.

A n'en pas douter, il brûlerait depuis longtemps en enfer. Oublié de tous. 

Kaori. Sa douce et merveilleuse Kaori. Elle était son port d'attache. Sa conscience. Sa force. Son rayon de soleil. Et surtout son âme sœur. Elle était devenue sa seule raison de vivre et malgré toutes les années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à le lui dire. 

En fin de compte, il n'était peut-être qu'un lâche. Un sale égoïste. Un homme incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments. Un mec qui faisait pitié.

Ryô exhala une bouffée de cigarette et ricana devant sa propre bêtise. Quelle ironie du sort ! Être capable de défier la mort chaque jour que Dieu fait mais être incapable d'avouer son amour à la femme que l'on aime ! Il y avait de quoi rire !

Le bruit d'une porte qui claqua attira l'attention de Ryô. Kaori était sortie de sa chambre et se dirigeait rapidement vers la salle de bain. Apparemment, la jeune femme avait aussi des difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Peut-être était elle plus malade qu'elle ne le laissait entendre ? Peut-être se sentait-elle mal à l'idée de l'avoir trahi ? Peut-être regrettait-elle cette soirée avec cet homme ? Peut-être que... Ryô se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Mais que leur était-il donc arrivé ? 

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été riches en disputes et frustrations en tout genre. Comme si chacun essayait d'amener l'autre dans ses derniers retranchements. Avec du recul, Ryô se rendit compte à quel point il avait été odieux avec elle. Tout était prétexte à se disputer. Sa manière de cuisiner. Sa façon de s'habiller. De se comporter. De choisir les clients. Jusqu'à sa manière de faire le ménage. Il la critiquait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il se moquait d'elle s'en arrêt. Et dans quel but ? réfréner ce désir et cet amour si effrayant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher. C'était tellement paradoxale. Plus il tombait amoureux de Kaori et plus il éprouvait le besoin de la blesser. En fait, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour la protéger. De lui. De son monde.

__

"Pourras-tu continuer sans elle, Ryô Saeba ?"

Les idées noires, Ryô écrasa sa cigarette dans un vieux cendrier qui prenait la poussière sur une des commodes de sa chambre. Non, il ne se voyait pas vivre sans elle. C'était tout bonnement impensable. Inimaginable. Insupportable.

Mais il savait que Kaori l'aimait. Il le savait depuis de nombreuses années d'ailleurs.

Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu. Peut-être qu'il leur restait une dernière chance. 

Ryô hocha le tête comme pour se persuader de la chose. Kaori était une jeune femme réfléchie qui ne prenait jamais de décision à la légère. Il avait peut-être encore une chance de changer les choses et de donner une autre direction à leur relation. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il n'en était pas question. Il se battra jusqu'au bout. 

************************

Ryô se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, persuadé qu'un bon café noir ferait taire le mal de tête qui lui vrillait les tempes. L'odeur du café frais lui chatouilla doucement les narines. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec sa partenaire. Sur le coup de la surprise, la jeune femme fit plusieurs pas en arrière pour prendre appui sur le plan de travail. 

" Kaori ? "

La jeune femme ne bougeait pas. Au contraire, elle fixait ostensiblement le sol de la cuisine. Comme si le carrelage blanc exerçait sur elle une fascination irrésistible. La pièce était dans une certaine pénombre mais Ryô remarqua les traits fatigués de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'examiner plus attentivement.

" Tu as une mine a faire peur, Kaori... La nuit a été dure ? " 

Cette simple question suffit à raviver la souffrance de la jeune femme. Ses mains recommencèrent à trembler. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Kaori fit un effort surhumain pour cacher les émotions qui la tiraillaient. Elle devait se dominer et réagir comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement. Alors faisant semblant d'être vexée, elle se détourna et se resservit un café très noir.

" Je vois que tu ne changeras jamais... Toujours aussi aimable et délicat !", la voix de la jeune femme tremblait légèrement. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. 

" Je suis désolée, Kaori... Je ne voulais pas te blesser." 

Ryô était tout proche de la jeune femme. Il lui suffisait de lever la main pour caresser ses cheveux mouillés. Mouillés ? Ce détail anodin frappa Ryô. Kaori venait de prendre deux douches en l'espace de deux heures. Pourquoi ?

" Je me fiche de tes excuses, Ryô... Je suis lessivée et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'aller me coucher... Alors excuse-moi... " , la jeune femme en profita pour pousser Ryô qui était un peu trop près d'elle à son goût.

Ryô fronça les sourcils devant la véhémence des ces propos. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la cuisine, il lui attrapa le bras.

" J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as fait cette nuit ", demanda Ryô avec un calme qui le surpris lui-même.

La jeune femme se figea sur place. 

__

" Ne me demande pas ça Ryô ! Je t'en prie, ne me demande pas ça !" 

Ryô ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle était pâle comme un linge. 

" Plusieurs personnes t'ont vue avec un homme ", Ryô continuait inconscient du mal qu'il faisait à la femme qu'il aimait. " Je voudrais juste que tu me dises si tu comptes le revoir ou si c'était seulement la rencontre d'un soir."

Kaori avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Sa bouche était sèche et elle avait l'impression qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge. 

" Pourquoi ?", demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

La voix rauque et sensuelle de Ryô s'éleva dans le silence de la cuisine. Kaori était au supplice.

" Kaori... tu sais que je n'ai jamais était doué pour exprimer mes sentiments... alors je vais essayer d'être le plus explicite possible..." 

D'un geste rapide, le jeune femme se retrouva enfermée dans les bras de son partenaire. Un sentiment de panique mêlée de peur la submergea littéralement quand Ryô enfouit sa tête dans son cou et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa peau. Apeurée, la jeune femme commença à se débattre et poussa un petit cri de protestation. " Non ! Lâche-moi !". Ryô rit doucement et lui souffla à l'oreille. " Ne t'inquiète pas Kaori... Laisse-toi aller. Je suis sûre que tu en as envie autant que moi ". Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'allait-il lui faire ? Kaori se pétrifia sur place. Elle ne voulait pas de lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Elle voulait simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille. Mais apparemment, Ryô en avait décidait autrement. Alors d'un geste violent, elle le repoussa contre un meuble de la cuisine.

" Ne me touche pas, tu entends ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !", hurla Kaori comme si elle avait affaire au diable en personne.

Complètement abasourdi par le réaction de Kaori, Ryô mit quelques instants avant de réagir. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient de rage et de colère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état d'exaspération. Elle semblait sur le point d'exploser. 

" Bon dieu Kaori, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? ", grommela un Ryô quelque peu interloqué. 

Kaori posa une regard rempli de haine sur cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus.

" Qu'est-ce qui me prends ?... Tu me sautes dessus comme un chien affamé et tu oses me demander ce qui m'arrive ?... Je suis une femme, Ryô, pas un morceau de viande!".

Kaori ne parlait pas, elle criait. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester maîtresse de ses émotions.

" Tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête, hein ?... N'oublie pas que je te connais par coeur... Je sais quel genre d'homme tu es... Tu n'as pas réussi à te dégoter une fille pour la nuit alors tu t'es dit que Kaori Makimura ferait l'affaire !"

Kaori serrait les poings et luttait visiblement contre la violence qui l'envahissait toute entière.

" Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille ", articula-t-elle lentement comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même. 

La tension était à son comble. Ryô ne comprenait plus. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Il tenta une nouvelle approche mais Kaori, agitée, eut un nouveau mouvement de recul . 

" Kaori ??? "

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et détourna vivement la tête.

" Ne m'approche pas Ryô. Plus jamais... Tu m'entends ! Plus jamais !!!!!"

Le coup porta. La mâchoire de Ryô se contracta douloureusement. 

" C'est à cause de l'autre, c'est ça ? " Ryô se retint de la prendre par les épaules et la secouer encore et encore pour lui faire comprendre l'énorme erreur qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Kaori ne répondit pas. Son silence était assez éloquent pour Ryo.

" Après tout, fais ce que tu veux !!!"

Kaori ne fit aucun geste pour retenir Ryô quand ce dernier quitta la cuisine. La porte claqua violemment, dans un bruit assourdissant. A tel point que Kaori crut que les gonds allaient céder. Sous le choc de cette confrontation, la jeune femme glissa sur le sol et laissa libre court à son chagrin. Elle était glacée de l'intérieur. Les derniers mots prononcés résonnèrent encore et encore à ses oreilles douloureuses. Mon dieu, mais qu'avait-elle fait ? 

**********************

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais quelques rayons de soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les volets fermés. La journée s'annonçait belle et printanière et les oiseaux, dont les chants résonnaient aux oreilles des plus lèves-tôt d'entre tous, semblaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

Mais Kaori n'entendait rien. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Sauf le désespoir et la souffrance. Assise contre le mur de sa chambre, la jeune femme fixait d'un regard vide la serviette de bain et le peignoir en boule qui traînaient négligemment sur le sol. Elle était à bout. Physiquement et moralement. Sa confrontation avec Ryô l'avait complètement vidée. Elle se sentait perdue. 

Elle avait bien tenté plusieurs fois de trouver un peu de réconfort et de repos dans le sommeil mais à chaque tentative, elle se réveillait en sursaut en proie à d'horribles cauchemars. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revivait inlassablement et dans les moindres détails cette horrible nuit. 

Le bruit des camions qui vidaient les poubelles la firent sursauter. Son cœur s'emballa et son corps se remit à trembler. Elle ressemblait à un petit animal apeuré. Elle avait beau essayé, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se contrôler. 

Pourtant, elle devait réagir. Kaori se passa une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Elle devait s'occuper. S'empêcher d'y penser. De ressasser toujours les mêmes choses. De se remémorer toujours les mêmes images. Elle devait oublier. Et fuir. 

Fuir.

Il fallait qu'elle parte. Loin d'ici et surtout loin de Ryô.

Elle ne pouvait plus vivre auprès de lui. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre la réalité et ses propres angoisses. 

Alors d'un geste maladroit, Kaori se remit debout. Elle prit dans ses mains la serviette et le peignoir qui renfermait la seule preuve de son cauchemar et les fourra dans un vieux sac de voyage. Elle récupéra ensuite un grand sac de sport dans lequel elle rangea quelques pulls, chemises et pantalons sans oublier ses sous-vêtements et quelques paires de chaussettes. Elle prit soin de choisir des tenues qui cacheraient les marques qu'elle avait sur le corps et jeta, avec emportement, les petits hauts et débardeurs, beaucoup trop sexy à son goût, qu'elle venait pourtant d'acheter en compagnie d'Eriko.

8h00. Le réveil se mit à sonner " _Il est 8h00 sur Radio Tokyo. Le soleil brille et on nous promet 25° pour cet après-midi. La belle vie quoi ! ... Tout de suite, le flash-info. Encore bon réveil à tous !" . _

Kaori vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et ferma son sac. Elle était sur le point de partir lorsque son regard se posa sur la photo posée sur sa table de nuit.

Hideyuki.

Elle avait failli partir sans la photo de son frère. Kaori la serra contre son coeur. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'il soit près d'elle. Elle savait qu'il aurait trouvé ces mots apaisants, réconfortants qu'elle souhaitait tant entendre. Elle savait qu'il aurait réussi à faire taire ce sentiment de honte et de culpabilité qui la rongeait. Mais il n'était plus là. Et elle devait continuer quand même.

8h05. Sans un mot pour Ryô, Kaori quitta l'appartement. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Parc de Shinjuku,

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie de l'appartement.

Trois longues semaines noyées dans la douleur et le désespoir de ce qu'elle n'était plus. 

Vingt et un jour obscurcis par la peur et la solitude dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée. 

Des centaines d'heures consumées par la crainte qu'ils ne découvrent un jour ou l'autre la terrible vérité.

Assise sur un banc, dans le parc situé en face de la maison de Falcon et Miki, Kaori posa un regard mêlé de douceur et de tristesse sur le petit groupe d'enfants qui jouaient aux gendarmes et aux voleurs autour d'un grand châtaignier. Ils chahutaient ensemble avec bonheur, criant et riant aux éclats. Ces bambins étaient éclatants comme le printemps.

Le printemps.

Kaori adorait le printemps. Elle avait toujours aimé cette période où les cerisiers étaient en fleur, les oiseaux chantaient merveilleusement bien et les gens affichaient ce sourire désarmant de vitalité et de joie de vivre. Le printemps était tout simplement sa saison préférée.

Pourtant ce printemps là lui semblait différent. Plus empreint à la mélancolie et à la nostalgie. Plus empreint à la tristesse. Kaori contempla avec attention la paysage qui s'offrait à elle et fronça les sourcils. Non. Le printemps était le même. Fleuri et parfumé. Coloré et chatoyant. Chaleureux et enivrant. C'était Kaori qui était différente. 

Il y a un mois encore, Kaori aurait offert sans la moindre hésitation son doux visage à ce magnifique ciel bleu pour y sentir la chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil printanier. Un sourire sur les lèvres, elle se serait allongée, avec délice et allégresse, dans cette herbe verte et assaisonnée en écoutant précieusement la moindre manifestation de mère nature. Alors, tout doucement, elle aurait fermée les yeux pour laisser bercée par le calme et la paix qui émanaient de cet endroit magique. Il y a un mois encore, Kaori se serait comportée avec toute l'innocence, générosité et la joie de vivre qui la caractérisaient si bien. Il y a encore un mois, Kaori était heureuse de vivre. 

Seulement voilà, la jeune femme assise sur ce banc était une femme blessée. Meurtrie à jamais dans son corps et dans son âme.

Avec un certain fatalisme, Kaori jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa montre. Il était déjà 14h10. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Le soleil brillait haut et fort. Kaori se rendit compte qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avec son pull noir à manches longues. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs un peu ridicule d'être accoutrée de la sorte. Elle s'était habillée en hiver. Alors que des milliers de petites filles et de jeunes filles attendaient avec une impatience et un joie toute enfantine le moment d'enfiler leurs jolies robes d'été, Kaori n'éprouvait plus aucune envie de revêtir ces tenues si agréables à porter. Ces tenues qui faisaient le bonheur de tous les hommes de cette terre. Ces tenues qui mettaient en valeur la féminité de chaque femme. Car même si elle le niait avec force, Kaori faisait tout pour cacher sa féminité.

En fait, elle aurait voulu se cacher de tous. Se dérober à ces regards perçants et inquisiteurs. Disparaître de ce monde d'hypocrites. Quelquefois elle souhaitait partir pour mieux se laisser mourir. 

Plus les jours passaient et plus ses angoisses prenaient des proportions alarmantes. 

Effrayantes. 

Déstabilisantes.

Le moindre regard d'un homme, la moindre allusion à son physique, le moindre compliment la plongeaient dans un état d'anxiété proche de l'hystérie. La plus petite conversation la mettait mal à l'aise, la faisant glisser par la force des choses dans une sorte de paranoïa. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et les plus profonds silences la pétrifiaient sur place. Elle ne supportait plus la foule. Elle ne supportait plus les hommes. Et elle ne se supportait plus elle-même. En fait, c'était tout juste si elle trouvait le courage de sortir de sa chambre pour rejoindre le monde réel. Kaori avait l'impression de devenir folle. De se couper du monde. De se renfermer de plus en plus sur elle et de s'éloigner des autres. 

Le regard toujours fixé sur les enfants, Kaori serra convulsivement ses mains. Elles étaient moites. 

Un petit garçon, d'environ huit ans, tomba de son vélo et attira l'attention de la jeune femme. Visiblement, il avait très mal à son genou. Sur le point de se lever pour l'aider, Kaori se rassit tout aussi vite lorsqu'une petite fille brune, coiffée avec des couettes, s'avança vers le gamin en pleurs, souffla sur sa blessure et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue. Le résultat fut immédiat. Le bambin stoppa instantanément de pleurer et, ses yeux grands ouverts, remercia sa camarade d'un magnifique sourire. Il remonta ensuite sur son vélo et proposa à la jeune demoiselle de monter à l'arrière. Kaori ressentit une émotion indescriptible l'envahir tout entière.

Les amis. Il n'y avait rien de plus important dans le vie. Elle en avait eu encore la preuve.

Kaori n'aurait jamais eu le courage de continuer sans Miki. Sans son soutien. Sans sa tendresse. Sans sa compréhension.

Après sa fuite, Kaori s'était présentée sans crier gare à la porte de Miki et Falcon. Avec pour seule et unique explication, son sac de voyage et ses yeux dévoilant l'intolérable souffrance qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis. Mais comme à son habitude, Miki n'avait rien demandé. Elle n'avait pas soufflé mot. D'un regard compatissant, elle lui avait simplement ouvert les bras et lui avait offert tout le réconfort qu'elle avait besoin. Et si au départ, Miki était intimement persuadée que Kaori s'était enfuie à cause du comportement incohérent de Ryô, il ne lui fallut que quelques jours pour découvrir que son amie ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité. Que ce qu'elle lui cachait était bien plus grave et bien plus profond qu'un simple chagrin d'amour. 

Surveillant les enfants comme toute bonne maman l'aurait fait, Kaori se remémora ce fameux matin où cette vérité qu'elle essayait tant de cacher éclata au grand jour. 

__

Les yeux cernés, Kaori pénétra dans la cuisine vêtue d'un survêtement qui semblait avoir traversé plusieurs guerres. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle balaya la pièce et marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle découvrit Miki assise à la table de la cuisine.

" Tu n'es pas au café ce matin ?" lança-elle curieuse de connaître les raisons de la présence de Miki à une heure si avancée de la matinée. " Tu n'as pas peur que Falcon fasse fuir tous les clients ?"

Miki répondit d'un sourire à la boutade de son amie. L' observant à la dérobée se servir un café chaud, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit Kaori prendre un croissant puis le reposer d' un air dégoûté dans son panier .

" Tu ne prends pas de croissants ?" Kaori haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. " Tu as tort. Falcon les a achetés ce matin à la boulangerie du coin. Tu sais... celle qui vend des spécialités françaises... hum, ils sont délicieux ! ", expliqua la jeune femme en croquant avec gourmandise dans la viennoiserie encore toute chaude.

Kaori secoua négativement la tête en s'installant sur sa chaise. " Non merci. Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin... Ce doit être à cause de la chaleur".

Miki but une gorgée de café et examina à travers ses cils la jeune femme qui lui faisait maintenant face. Malgré l'épaisseur de son fond de teint qui servait, pour nul doute, à dissimuler ses cernes et ses traits fatigués, Kaori était d'une pâleur à faire peur. Toujours aussi inquiète, elle remarqua à quel point ces yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat et ces sourires de leur sincérité et de leur spontanéité. Et même si elle se dissimulait derrière un jogging deux fois trop grand pour elle, elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait perdu du poids. Miki avait raison de se méfier et de se poser des questions. Quelque chose détruisait son amie de l'intérieur. Elle en était persuadée. Kaori allait mal et elle était bien décidée à savoir pourquoi. 

" Je crois qu'on devrait parler toutes les deux", enchaîna Miki d'une voix calme et posée. 

" Et de quoi veux-tu parler ?" répondit Kaori avec un détachement qu'elle était loin d'éprouver.

" Ryô est venu au café hier soir et il aimerait savoir quand est-ce que tu vas cesser de faire ta mauvaise tête et revenir à la maison", déclara-elle tranquillement.

Kaori se raidit sur chaise et touilla son café avec une frénésie inhabituelle. Aussi muette qu' une carpe, elle tenta de paraître aussi sereine que possible et de réprimer la vague d'angoisse qui l'étreignait soudainement. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite. " Il est sincèrement désolé... Tu ne crois pas qu' il a compris la leçon ? Il est vraiment prêt à faire des efforts cette fois-ci... Tu devrais lui laisser une dernière chance."

Kaori se leva brutalement et débarrassa avec empressement la table du petit déjeuner. Le bruit des les bols qui s'entrechoquaient dans l'évier couvrit à demi la voix stressée de la jeune femme. "Je suis étonnée que, toi, tu sois tombée dans le panneau. Ryô n'est qu'un coureur de jupons, une espèce de Casanova des quartiers chauds qui ne pense qu'à sa libido et à sa petite personne." Kaori déposa avec maladresse les tasses propres sur le séchoir. "Il ne changera jamais. S'il veut que je revienne chez lui, c'est tout simplement pour que je lui fasse à manger, que je m'occupe de son linge ou alors que je le distrais d'une manière ou d'une autre."

Kaori ouvrit brutalement un placard pour y prendre un torchon et commença à essuyer la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. "Il se fiche pas mal de ce que je ressens... de ce que les femmes ressentent. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est de passer du bon temps et de satisfaire ses pulsions un peu trop libidineuses". Kaori rangea les tasses puis replia avec minutie son torchon. " J'ai assez donné, crois-moi." 

Complètement abasourdie par ce discours si inhabituel, Miki prit quelques instants avant de réagir. "Je te trouve un peu dure, Kaori... je veux bien concevoir qu'il n'est pas facile de vivre avec un homme comme Ryô mais de là à le réduire à une espèce de pervers narcissique... Tu sais qu' il t'aime. Il est peut-être un peu maladroit quand à sa manière de te le montrer m... "

Visiblement énervée par les propos tenus par son amie, Kaori posa brutalement ses mains sur la table. " Miki, Ryô fait partie de ces hommes incapables d'aimer. Ils prennent ce dont ils ont besoin et ensuite il te jette comme une vieille paire de chaussettes. Plus vite il sortira de ma vie, mieux je me porterai".

Complètement décontenancée, Miki ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis la rouvrit. " Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu ne penses pas un traite mot de ce que tu viens de me dire !! Allons Kaori, regarde-moi...".

Kaori sentait l'agacement la gagner furieusement. A force de ne pas dormir et de se gaver de café, elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et ces idées loin d'être claires. Elle s'en fichait pas mal de Ryô et de ces états d'âme ! Miki pouvait penser ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'en avait rien à faire ! Tout ce qu'elle demandait, c'était simplement qu'on la laisse tranquille. " Après, c'est moi qui suis naïve..." Kaori vit les sourcils de Miki se lever de surprise."Pff... Cette discussion commence sérieusement à m'agacer... Écoute Miki, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir pour le moment. C'est comme ça et tu n'y changeras rien...", informa la jeune femme d'un ton cassant et sans réplique.

Miki était bouche bée. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de Kaori. Jamais encore, elle n'avait utilisé ce ton agressif et énervé avec elle ou avec une toute autre personne. Où était donc passée sa Kaori si douce et si attentionnée ? Cette jeune femme qui faisait passé les sentiments des autres avant ses propres sentiments ? Inquiète, Miki chercha à croiser son regard mais la jeune femme détourna la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

" Je suis fatiguée Miki... Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans ma chambre." Kaori était sur le point de partir lorsque la voix de Miki lui parvint aux oreilles. "Qu'est-ce qui passe Kaori ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi agressive tout à coup ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ", la voix de Miki était remplie d'appréhension et de peine.

Au bord des larmes, Kaori posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle regrettait déjà son comportement." Je suis désolée Miki... Je suis un peu stressée ces temps-ci... Je ne voulais pas être ingrate. Tu es ma meilleure amie et la dernière chose que je voudrais faire c'est de te faire du mal." La voix de Kaori était déchirante.

Une sourde angoisse envahit peu à peu Miki. " Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente à ce point, Kaori... Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien remarqué ton manque d'appétit, tes insomnies, ton goût un peu trop prononcé pour le café... et puis ces distances que tu as prises avec Ryô... J'espérais sincèrement que tu viendrais m'en parler de toi-même comme tu l'as toujours fait... Kaori... je t'en prie... parle-moi ", supplia Miki sur un ton qu'elle voulait à la fois doux et rassurant.

Kaori sentit la main de son amie se poser sur son épaule. " Kaori, regarde-toi.... tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça."

Kaori souffla doucement. Douloureusement. " Je... je ne peux pas... C'est trop dur."

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Miki prit peur. " Qu'est ce qui est si dur ? Qu'est ce qui te fait si mal au point de te détruire ?... Oui... mourir... tu entends... Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte mais tu es en train de te détruire !!" , la voix de Miki était complètement brisée.

Kaori ne bougeait plus. Miki avait raison, comme toujours. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Elle ne dormait plus. Elle ne mangeait plus. Elle ne riait et ne souriait pratiquement plus. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à pleurer et à culpabiliser sur son innocence et sa vie à jamais perdues. Elle était en train de se détruire à petit feu. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues pâles. Kaori réprima un sanglot. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer tellement ce secret lui pesait sur ses épaules. Il fallait qu'elle parle et qu'elle se libère. Et peut-être qu'après, tout serait un peu plus facile.

Les mots sortirent mécaniquement. " Il y a environ deux semaines, je suis sortie avec Eriko et nous sommes allées dans une de ces dernières boîtes à la mode... J'en avais marre de Ryô et de son comportement... Je voulais le rendre jaloux, lui faire comprendre que moi-aussi j'existais..." Miki était silencieuse. " Mais tu sais que je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit alors, dès que j'ai pu, je me suis échappée..." Kaori ferma les yeux pour tenter d'échapper aux images qui la ramenaient un fois de plus à cette fameuse nuit où sa vie avait basculée dans l'horreur. " Il n' y avait aucun taxi de disponible et la nuit était calme... J'ai rencontré cet homme sur le chemin du retour. La beauté personnifiée et l'élégance même. Un sourire à faire fondre les icebergs les plus froids du pôle nord et des manières à rendre jalouse la reine d'Angleterre... Il... Il a voulu me raccompagner. J'ai dit non. Il a insisté et j'ai fini par accepter." Kaori rouvrit brusquement les yeux, se retourna et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie pour y puiser le courage qui lui manquait subitement. Elle lâcha les mots qui résonnèrent dans le silence de la cuisine. " Il m'a coincée dans une ruelle et m'a violée". 

BANG ! Un ballon de foot s'écrasa contre le dossier du banc juste à côté de Kaori.

Dans un sursaut de peur panique, la jeune femme se retrouva debout à fixer d'un regard angoissé l'objet du délit et entendit vaguement les cris du gamin. " M'dame excusez-moi ... M'dame, vous allez bien ? " Machinalement, Kaori récupéra le ballon et se retourna vers l'enfant. Vif comme l'éclair et débordant d'énergie, il s'élança vers elle lorsqu'elle lui rendit l'objet rond, la gratifiant par la même occasion d'un sourire empreint de cette innocence et de cette générosité qu'ont tous les gamins de cet âge. 

Le reflet même de l'insouciance. De la confiance. De l'innocence. 

Kaori replaça une mèche un peu rebelle derrière son oreille, une grimace de dégoût se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'aimait pas mentir. Pourtant c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait depuis ce fameux jour. Et elle avait entraîné Miki avec elle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été facile de convaincre son amie de garder le secret et de ne rien dire à Ryô. Mais devant son regard désespéré, Miki avait cédé. Car Kaori ne se sentait pas encore capable d'en parler. D'affronter les regards. Les questions. Les sous-entendus. Vivre et respirer normalement lui demander déjà un effort presque surhumain. Un effort de tous les instants.

Alors elle préférait laisser dire. Laisser penser. Laisser croire. C'était peut-être par lâcheté. Ou alors peut-être par peur. Elle ne savait pas encore mais, pour le moment, elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle savait aujourd'hui, c'est que même si elle se complaisait de manière presque malsaine dans ce silence sournois, il lui offrait l'opportunité d'assimiler et d'accepter, tant est soit peu qu'elle puisse une jour l'oublier, le traumatisme qu'elle venait de subir. 

Mais pourra-t-elle un jour oublier ?

Une petite main se posa, avec une certaine hésitation, sur son genou. " Pourquoi tu pleures ?", la petite voix cristalline s'éleva parmi les cris des autres enfants.

Intriguée, Kaori plongea son regard embué dans les yeux attendris du garçonnet. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'elle pleurait. Séchant maladroitement ses larmes, Kaori reconnut le gamin au vélo et essaya de sourire pour ne pas l'effrayer. "Dis, pourquoi tu pleures ?", répéta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

La gamin était bouleversant de sincérité. " Parce que j'ai mal," répondit Kaori dans un murmure.

" T'es tombée ?... Comme moi tout à l'heure ?", tout en parlant, il montra son genou écorché. Le sang avait séché et une croûte commençait à se former. La blessure était en bonne voie de cicatrisation. "Attends. Je vais souffler dessus, comme Hitomi l'a fait avec moi et tu verras qu'après, tu ne sentiras plus rien. "

Face à ce petit bonhomme si candide et si plein de gentillesse, Kaori se sentit complètement fondre. Elle lutta une fois encore contre un flot de larmes, attrapa la main de son jeune ami et la serra fort dans la sienne. " Je ne peux pas te montrer ma blessure, ma puce... Elle ne se voit pas.... Elle est à l'intérieur. "

Le bambin ouvrit de grands yeux remplis d'incompréhension puis s'installa à côté de la jeune femme. Il avait les sourcils froncés et semblait perdu dans ses réflexions. Après quelques minutes de silence, il s'écria " Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais... Je peux quand même te faire un bisou."

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un sourire illumina le visage de Kaori. " Oui, mon ange... tu as tout à fait raison... Fais-moi un bisou ". Ni une ni deux, elle sentit des bras serrer son cou et une bouche humide se poser sur sa joue. " Merci, mon bonhomme. Je me sens beaucoup mieux".

Le gamin sauta sur ses deux jambes et s'élança vers la jolie Hitomi, plantée au milieu du parc avec un vélo pour seule compagnie. Apparemment, elle en avait assez d'attendre.

Kaori, dans un soubresaut, se leva et fit des gestes de la main. "Hé... comment tu t'appelles ? " 

Juste avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle fiancée, le gamin se retourna une dernière fois et lança avec toute la candeur de ses huit ans. " Je m'appelle Toshi... Toshio Utsumi. Au revoir!"

Kaori regarda les enfants quitter tranquillement le parc et se rendit compte quelle chance elle avait d'avoir croiser le chemin d'un petit être aussi précieux.

Miki apparut quelques secondes plus tard et, d'un signe de la main, fit signe qu'il était tant d'y aller. 

La cruelle réalité frappa de nouveau Kaori. Tremblante, la jeune femme posa des yeux égarés sur le parc délaissé par les enfants. Elle se sentait abandonnée. Dévastée. Pourtant il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait savoir.

D'une démarche hésitante, Kaori rejoint Miki à l'entrée du parc. " Ne t'inquiète pas Kaori... Tout ira bien... N'oublie jamais pas à quel point tu es forte et courageuse. "

Kaori se força à sourire pour cacher son malaise à son amie. Elle se sentait tellement oppressée. Asphyxiée. Elle était au plus mal et elle savait très bien pourquoi .

Kaori prit un profonde respiration et engagea le pas. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être en retard.

Elle avait rendez-vous chez un médecin.

A suivre.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 

Planning Familial,

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

14H45. Assise sur la table de consultation, Kaori fixait avec une attention presque maladive la petite pendule bleue accrochée au mur au dessus de la porte blanche. Elle tentait sans succès d'oublier les doigts de professionnel qui examinaient avec un insistance gênante l'énorme bleu qu'elle avait toujours dans le bas du dos. Les autres contusions et ecchymoses ayant cicatrisées ou disparues assez rapidement, Kaori ne portait presque plus de marques visibles du viol dont elle avait été la victime.

Alors pourquoi éprouvait-elle cette impression malsaine que tout ce qu'elle avait subi était marqué pour l'éternité dans son âme et au plus profond de sa chair ? 

" Aie !!" D'une faible voix, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri lorsque le médecin appuya un peu trop fort sur sa meurtrissure. " Vous avez mal quand j'appuie ? " demanda la femme médecin dans un froncement de sourcils.

Kaori acquiesça d'un signe de tête. La question lui parut alors ridicule. Bien sûr qu'elle avait mal. Qui ne souffrirait pas d'avoir eu le bas du dos laminé par un morceau de bois durant des minutes interminables ? Personne en fait . Mais pour Kaori, ce n'était pas le douleur physique qu'elle trouvait la plus intolérable. Non. La souffrance qu'elle endurait était beaucoup plus sournoise qu'une simple meurtrissure. Aucune pommade ou crème ne pourrait venir à bout de ce mal être qui continuait à la torturer. Non. Car désormais, il était encré en elle. Et elle se demanda, une fois encore, s'il existait un seul remède qui puisse un jour guérir cette plaie béante qu'elle avait maintenant à la place du cœur. 

Kaori balaya d'un regard absent la salle d'auscultation. Elle était austère et froide avec ses murs blancs et nus. Il y avait tout juste ce vase décoré de fleurs rouges et jaunes, sur le grand bureau en bois, qui donnait un peu de chaleur et de couleur à ce paysage si triste. 

Complètement perdue, Kaori observa avec une attention absurde sa chemise et son gilet qui étaient posés tout près d'elle sur la table. Ses chaussures étaient impeccablement alignées par terre près du petit marche pieds. Après être passée sur la balance pour apprendre qu'elle avait perdue cinq kilos en l'espace de trois semaines, Kaori avait demander si elle pouvait remettre son jean. Le docteur avait accepté. Elle réprima un nouveau frisson malgré les vingt degrés de la pièce. Elle avait froid.

Le docteur continuait d'examiner la jeune femme s'en se rendre compte des efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas s'effondrer totalement. Soudainement, elle sentit des doigts palpaient avec insistance ses épaules et son cou. La jeune femme se figea. C'était l'endroit même où son agresseur avait posé ses mains. Il avait serrait fort. Si fort que Kaori avait cru qu'il voulait l'étrangler. Mais en fait ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait simplement voulu lui faire peur. Lui montrer qu'il était le maître et elle son esclave. Lui montrer qu'il avait sa vie entre ses mains. Lui montrer qu'il était le plus fort et qu'elle n'était rien. 

Un flot d'images s'imposa cruellement à son esprit. Dures. Violentes. Torturantes. Et trop familières. Mécaniquement, Kaori ferma les yeux jusqu'à n'apercevoir que des petites tâches de couleur et serra les poings. C'était sa manière de les chasser de sa tête. De les repousser au plus profond de son cerveau. De les écarter à jamais de sa mémoire.

Quelquefois, cette méthode fonctionnait. Quelquefois pas.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle se sentait mal ! Est ce qu'un jour ce supplice prendrait fin ? 

Un mal être qui ne voulait pas la quitter. Qui ne lui laisser aucun répit. A tel point que Kaori ne trouvait plus le sommeil. A tel point qu'elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. La jeune femme réalisa avec ironie ce qu'avait du être le supplice de Tantale. Revivre chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et sans relâche les mêmes tourments et les mêmes déchirements sans aucun espoir d'y échapper ou de retrouver un semblant de paix.

Et ce maudit médecin qui n'arrêtait pas de la toucher comme si elle n'existait pas ! 

Kaori posa une nouvelle fois son regard sur la petite pendule. 14H50. Le temps ne passait pas. Il semblait même figé. Et elle, elle était exténuée.

La jeune femme ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez elle, se plonger dans le sommeil pour tenter d'oublier. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir. Non. elle devait rester. Parce qu'elle devait savoir. Savoir si sa vie était irrémédiablement gâchée ou si une lueur d'espoir persistait toujours. 

La question resta bloquée quelques instants dans sa gorge.

" Vous allez me faire un test de grossesse ?" souffla Kaori d'une voix tellement blanche et incertaine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une autre personne avait prononcé ces mots.

" Oui, et si vous êtes d'accord nous effectuerons en même temps un test HIV ", répondit le médecin d'un sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant.

Kaori fit un signe de tête. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle se sentait incapable de faire face à la situation. Durant ces dernières semaines, Miki lui avait inlassablement répétée qu'elle était forte. Qu'elle était une battante. Qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais à cet instant précis, Kaori se sentait terriblement seule. Désespérément seule. Jamais encore de sa vie, elle n'avait souffert d'une telle solitude. Même lorsque Ryô lui avait appris la mort de son frère.

Ryô. 

Elle avait eu des mots terribles lors de leur dernière rencontre. Des pensées effroyables. Un comportement incompréhensible. 

Trois semaines sans le voir. Sans lui parler. Sans entendre sa voix. Sans respirer son odeur. Elle se doutait qu'il ne devait rien comprendre à sa fugue. Il avait tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler mais elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter et le fuir. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle mourrait d'envie de le revoir mais elle avait peur. Aussi peur de lui que de ses propres sentiments et de ses propres réactions.

Et que ferait-elle si elle était enceinte ? 

Enceinte. Le mot résonna à ses oreilles comme la pire des sentences. Un bébé. Un bébé de ce monstre. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de bébé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de bébé. Pas dans ses conditions. Pas après un viol. Kaori se surprit à serrer violemment la serviette qui recouvrait la table de consultation. Un bébé était une preuve d'amour et de confiance. Il ne pouvait être en aucun cas le résultat d'une acte d'une telle violence et d'une telle répugnance. Non. Elle ne l'envisageait même pas. 

Kaori se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

" Arrivez-vous à dormir Kaori ? ", le médecin avait le combiné de téléphone dans la main. Kaori ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vu téléphonée.

" Non, pas vraiment... Je fais beaucoup de cauchemar et quand je n'en fais pas, c'est parce que le sommeil me fuit ", la voix de Kaori était lasse et traînante. Tout en elle n'était que fatigue et angoisse.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas eu une véritable nuit de sommeil ? 

Kaori se passa les mains sur son visage comme si ce geste allait effacer la fatigue et l'angoisse accumulés ces dernières semaines. Elle était harassée. Épuisée moralement et physiquement. Elle avait l'impression de vivre l'enfer. Outre le fait qu'elle pouvait attendre un enfant, ce salaud pouvait lui avoir transmis une M.S.T ou encore pire le Sida. Mon dieu, mais qu'allait-elle devenir ? 

Doucement, Kaori sentit la pression d'une main sur son bras. " Je vais vous faire une prise de sang ", expliqua calmement le médecin. 

Juste à cet instant, une jeune infirmière entra dans la salle de consultation. Kaori la reconnut tout de suite. C'était la même fille qui l'avait accueillie au planning familiale lorsqu'elle avait pénétré, il y a quelques jours de cela, dans la salle d'accueil. Et en voyant que Kaori hésitait à demander des renseignements, la jeune femme était venue vers elle, un sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. Miki était restée en retrait comme Kaori le lui avait demandé. Gentiment, l'infirmière avait prit la peine de lui expliquer que dans ce centre médical, chaque personne pouvait se faire examiner, demander des conseils médicaux ou même faire des tests de grossesse et HIV de manière tout à fait anonyme. Seul le médecin avait accès au nom des patients. Kaori s'était sentie soulagé. Personne ne pourrait savoir.

" J'espère Kaori que vous n'avez pas peur des piqûres ? ", tout en posant cette question anodine, le médecin Saotomé enfonça une aiguille dans le bras gauche de la jeune femme et aspira un peu de son sang. Elle tendit ensuite la seringue à l'infirmière qui versa immédiatement le sang dans un tube à essai, prit ensuite une étiquette sur laquelle elle inscrivit les instructions à suivre. Mais au lieu d'y porter le nom du patient, le docteur y porta un simple numéro.

" Vous pouvez remettre votre chemise, Kaori." La jeune femme suivit machinalement des yeux la jeune infirmière qui disparut derrière la porte dans un silence oppressant. 

Les mains tremblantes, Kaori boutonna maladroitement sa chemise et dut se reprendre à deux fois pour aligner correctement les boutons. Elle enfila ensuite ses tennis mais ne fit pas les lacets. Ses doigts s'y opposaient fermement. Elle s'installa alors sur la chaise en face de son médecin. " Je vais vous prescrire un léger somnifère... Vous êtes moralement et physiquement épuisée. Vous avez besoin de dormir ", le docteur Saotomé se mit alors en devoir de remplir une ordonnance.

Une brochure sur la contraception et ses risques capta le regard de la jeune fille. Un mot lui sauta aux yeux. Avortement. Kaori sentit alors ses peurs et ses angoisses reprendre le dessus. Ses jambes commencèrent à trembler. Son cœur s'affola et ses mains se contractaient convulsivement. Elle prit alors une grande respiration et se cacha le visage dans ses mains. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la force de faire face à tout ça.

" Kaori... Votre état physique est satisfaisant. Vous avez une très bonne condition physique. Ce n'est pas étonnant que votre corps se soit remis rapidement des blessures qu'il a subies.... Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'hématome que vous avez toujours au bas du dos. Il est en bonne voie de guérison. Dans deux ou trois jours, il n'y paraîtra plus ... - le docteur joignit ses mains sur le bureau - Je vais être franche avec vous, Kaori... C'est votre état psychologique qui m'inquiète le plus...", la voix du Docteur Saotomé se fit plus douce et plus chaleureuse. Kaori sentit tout de suite que cette femme s'impliquait sincèrement et humainement dans son travail. " Vous avez subi un énorme choc. Je considère que le viol est l'acte le plus cruel et le plus impardonnable qui soit. Et aucune femme qui soit, je dis bien aucune femme, ne mérite de subir l'épreuve que vous traversez... Je peux très bien comprendre que vous ne souhaitiez pas parler de cette agression à la police... mais sachez qu'il est primordiale pour votre équilibre psychologique d'être suivie par quelqu'un de compétent."

Kaori baissa les yeux. Ses mains étaient jointes sur ses genoux. Elle avait l'impression d'être devant un juge. Et d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. 

La police ? Plusieurs personnes lui avaient posée cette question. Miki. L'infirmière. Puis le docteur Saotomé. Et à chaque fois, elle avait répondu : " Non. Je ne veux pas porter plainte. J' en suis tout bonnement incapable. Je n'ai pas ce courage là."

Mal à l'aise, Kaori se mit à jouer avec les bords de sa chemise. " Ma meilleure amie m'aide énormément vous savez... Je ne ressens pas le besoin de consulter qui que ce soit pour le moment", tout en prononçant ses mots Kaori essayait de s'en convaincre elle-même.

Le docteur Saotomé soupira fortement. La jeune femme était têtue et semblait persuadée qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir toute seule. " Vous êtes sûre Kaori ?...Êtes-vous certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision ?"

Un peu déroutée par cette question, Kaori détourna vivement le regard. Elle avait déjà eu une grande conversation avec Miki sur ce sujet et Kaori s'était montrée d'une agressivité inattendue. Le seul fait de penser que son agresseur puisse se balader impunément dans les rues de Tôkyô, sans la moindre crainte de représailles lui donner la nausée et la mettait dans une rage folle. La jeune femme avait toujours été une jeune femme généreuse. Réfléchie. Droite comme la justice. Avec la tête sur les épaules. Humainement, elle désirait voir son agresseur derrière les barreaux pour le reste de sa vie. Egoistement, elle aimerait le voir périr dans d'horribles souffrances au fin fond de l'enfer. Mais hélas, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter une nouvelle fois et ce même si cette rencontre devait se dérouler dans une cour de justice.

Le docteur Saotomé observait avec attention les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage de sa patiente.

Peur. Rage. Angoisse. Lassitude. Désespoir. Doute. 

Kaori avait passé des nuits entière à se demander si elle prenait la bonne décision. Comme beaucoup de jeunes femmes, elle avait déjà lu des articles sur les viols et autres agressions à caractère sexuel. Elle croyait connaître les répercussions psychologiques d'un tel acte. Elle pensait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, que la meilleure chose à faire pour s'en sortir était de porter plainte, de faire arrêter son agresseur et d'en parler à son entourage. Le mot libération était employée à mainte reprise. Parler était une libération. Porter plainte était une libération. Cette libération annoncée comme le premier pas de la guérison. Et comme tout à chacun, elle pensait être à même de prendre les bonnes décisions si jamais elle devait subir cette épreuve. Mais quand ce drame vous touche réellement, les réactions sont différentes. Elle sont loin d'être dictées par la raison. Oh non... Elle sont plutôt dictés par la honte et la culpabilité. Et au lieu d'aller voir la police et d'en parler, on se cache par manque de courage et par lâcheté. 

" Kaori ???"

Kaori posa sur la femme un regard vide. Apparemment elle souhaitait en rester là. Le médecin n'insista pas.

" Très bien... Je respecte votre choix même si je pense que vous avez tort... Je vais quand même vous donner une liste d'associations et groupes qui s'occupent de femmes violées et battues ". Kaori ne disait toujours rien. 

Le docteur Saotomé sortit son carnet d'adresse et nota sur une feuille blanche plusieurs adresses d'associations. " Nous aurons les résultats du test de grossesse et du test HIV demain dans la matinée... Et en ce qui concerne le test HIV, nous devrons refaire un test tous les trois mois pendant la première année." 

En silence, la jeune femme prit les feuilles que lui tendait son médecin . Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les noms qui avaient été griffonnées mais les mots dansaient sous ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse en déchiffrer un seul. " Oh mon dieu ! Et si je suis vraiment enceinte ? Que vais-je devenir ?", lança Kaori d'une voix angoissée.

Le docteur Saotomé fit le tour du bureau et s'installa sur la chaise à côté de la jeune femme. Précautionneusement, elle couvrit ses mains des siennes et la força à la regarder. " Kaori... Je sais que ce que je vais vous demander est difficile mais il faut que vous arrêtiez de penser à tout ça... Le plus important pour l'instant, c'est de vous reposer... Vous êtes à bout de force... Alors rentrer chez vous et essayer de dormir."

Miki attendait son amie dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne souffla mot lorsque Kaori sortit de la salle de consultation encore plus pâle et encore plus bouleversée que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Elle ne dit rien lorsque de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues si pâles. Elle la prit simplement dans ses bras et la berça comme une enfant. 

De retour à la maison, Kaori s'enferma dans sa chambre, avala ses somnifères et s'effondra sur son lit. Cette nuit-là, elle ne se réveilla pas une seule fois et connut pour la première fois depuis des semaines un sommeil sans cauchemar.

Kaori connut les résultats de ses analyses tôt dans la matinée. Le docteur Saotomé l'appela personnellement pour la rassurer au plus vite. Les paroles du médecins résonnèrent encore et encore dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Elle n'était pas enceinte.

Elle n'était pas séropositive.

A ces mots, la jeune femme fondit en larmes et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se sentit libérée d'un poids. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Kaori pleura longtemps dans les bras de Miki avant de s'endormir, soulagée et épuisée par toutes ces émotions. La tension et l'angoisse de ces dernières semaines avaient été beaucoup trop fortes et la jeune femme commençait à en subir les contrecoups. 

Le chemin de la Guérison s'offrait enfin à elle.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Sunlight Cabaret, 

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô, 

Le cabaret ne désemplissait pas et les va-et-vient incessant des clients commençaient sérieusement à taper sur le nerfs de Ryô. Se laissant aller contre le dossier de la banquette, il observa avec détachement les différentes scènes qui se jouaient à présent sous ses yeux. 

Il y avait cet homme, un peu bedonnant, les cheveux plus gris que noir, d'une cinquantaine d'années environ, qui essayait de retrouver sa prime jeunesse dans les bras d'une jolie hôtesse moyennant de fortes sommes d'argent. 

Puis cet homme marié, blasé de l'indifférence d'une femme trop occupée par l'éducation de leurs trois enfants, tentant d'oublier ses déboires conjugaux dans l'alcool et les éclats de rire d'une serveuse. 

Et ce tout jeune étudiant, d'une timidité maladive, presque paralysante même, qui espérait vaincre son complexe et se désinhibait un peu en côtoyant ce genre d'établissement. 

Le spectacle de tous ces hommes trop heureux d'attirer, même pour quelques petites heures seulement, l'attention d'une magnifique jeune femme arracha à l'homme un sourire des plus ironique. Pathétique même. 

Il n'était donc pas seul.

Il n'était donc pas le seul à souffrir de l'indifférence d'une femme.

Les traits tirés, Ryô n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sombres pensées que Mick revint à leur table, deux verres de whisky à la main. " Double whisky avec de la glace... Eh, Ryô mate un peu la nouvelle serveuse ! Elle a un corps à se faire damner un saint !" Le ton se voulait léger et insouciant mais Ryô ne se dérida pas. Il affichait cet air désabusé qui voulait tout dire.

Il était d'une humeur massacrante ce soir. 

La vérité, c'était qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Et Mick savait exactement pourquoi. 

" Ouais, mais j'te parie qu'elle s'est faite refaire de partout ! ... C'est pas naturel tout ça, crois-en l'expert !", tout en observant la fille, Ryô exhala une bouffée de cigarette. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle. Qu'elle était désirable. Mais bizarrement, elle ne lui faisait aucun d'effet. Elle ne l'attirait pas.

" Et celle là, comment tu la trouves ? " enchaîna Mick qui observait avec un sens du détail impressionnant toutes les jeunes femmes qui avaient la mauvaise idée de travailler au Sunlight cabaret.

" Celle là, j' lui mettrai un bon 8/10... J'ai toujours préféré les brunes aux blondes et aux rousses." Affalé sur la banquette rouge, Ryô examina d'un air blasé la fumée qui s'échappait de sa cigarette. Trouble et obscure. Comme sa vie à présent.

" Ouais... mais le problème Ryô, c'est que cette fille est un mec... Un mec un peu efféminé, je te l'accorde... mais un mec quand même", expliqua Mick Angel d'un sourire plein d'ironie qui dévoilait des dents parfaitement blanches et alignées. " Sérieusement Ryô, soit tu commences à avoir besoin de lunettes soit le départ de Kaori t'as retourné bien plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. J'ai pas raison ? "

Pour toute réponse, Ryô avala d'une traite son double whisky et le reposa avec un peu trop brutalement sur la table. Assombri, il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et nota les quelques glaçons éparpillés un peu partout sur la nappe rouge. Ryô fit une grimace. Il s'en fichait.

" Alors Ryô? Qu'as-tu à répondre à ça ?" L'air renfrogné, Ryô foudroya du regard son collègue qui affichait à présent un sourire malicieux. Mick était content de lui. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre sur le tapis le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Et dieu seul sait que ça n'avait pas été facile.

Ryô Saeba n'a jamais été un homme très expansif. Et encore moins démonstratif. Poser lui une question et il se contentera de répondre par oui ou par non. Ou par un hochement de tête. Et Mick, qui avait été son partenaire pendant quelque années, était le premier à le reconnaître. Ryô était un être solitaire. Secret. Un homme à l'état brut qui ne fonctionnait qu'à l'instinct et à l'envie. Un sorte de fauve indompté et indomptable qui ne trouvait son salut que dans l'action et le désir presque obsessionnel de plaire aux jolies femmes.

Pourtant derrière ses airs de coureur de jupon et d'obsédé sexuel, se cachait l'un des hommes les plus craint de tous. Le plus redouté. Le plus admiré aussi.

Il était terrifiant tout autant qu'il était respecté. La simple formulation de son nom suffisait à faire naître une indéchiffrable panique dans les yeux de nombreux nettoyeurs du Japon et des autres continents.

Provoqué des centaines de fois par les plus grands tueurs du monde entier, il était toujours là. Toujours prêt à relever les défis. Toujours prêt à affronter le moindre danger. 

Et de plus en plus fort. De plus en plus humain. De plus en plus bon. Nettoyeur sans scrupule à ses débuts, Mick avait retrouvé un Ryô Saeba devenu, par la force du destin, l'ennemi numéro un des mafieux, des assassins, des politiciens véreux et autres pourritures affamées de pouvoir et de richesse. Un homme épris de justice.

On raconte même dans le milieu que Ryô Saeba serait immortel. Qu'il aurait trouvé son Saint Graal. Le miracle qui pousserait chaque être humain à rester en vie et à donner le meilleur de lui-même.

Mick lança un regard envieux à son ex-partenaire. Le saint Graal de Ryô se résumait en quelques mots.

Douceur. Générosité. Amour. Dévouement.

Kaori Makimura.

D'un geste de la main, Ryô fit signe à une jolie serveuse brune de lui servir un autre verre de Whisky et se mit en devoir de rectifier les choses. " Arrête un peu de dire des conneries Mick... Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis le départ de Kaori... Je rentre à l'heure que je veux, je drague qui je veux et enfin je ne reçois plus de coup de massue à toute heure de la journée. Le rêve quoi !"

Ryô tiqua. Comment arrivait-il à mentir aussi facilement ?

Ne pourrait-il pas être un peu plus honnête avec lui-même et avec les autres au moins une fois dans sa misérable vie ?

Ryô soupira d'agacement. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que Mick découvre ses états d'âmes. Il n'exposerait jamais à cet obsédé ce sentiment d'abandon mêlé de souffrance qui lui vrillait le cœur. Kaori s'était enfuie et il vivait ça comme une défaite. Comme l'échec de toute une vie.

Leur amitié. Leur complicité. Leur amour. Leur si bel amour .

Tout s'était cassé. Brisé. Déchiré. En mille éclats. En mille douleurs.

Kaori était partie et elle avait emmené avec elle l'essence même de sa vie. Car l'étalon de Shinjuku, le dragueur le plus invétéré du Japon, n'éprouvait plus aucun désir. Plus aucune envie. Plus aucun plaisir.

Et Ryô ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi il était devenu si vide en si peu de temps. 

" Vraiment ?", s'enquit Mick dans un haussement de sourcils. "Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as mis 10/10 à toutes les filles qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à Kaori ?"

Ryô bougonna dans son coin. Mick ne lâchera sûrement pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Il en était convaincu. Voyant l'état quasi apathique de son vieil acolyte, Mick lui piqua une cigarette et les yeux plissés se chargea de le mettre au pas. " Tu sais Ryô, Kaori n'est pas en très grande forme, ces temps-ci... Elle passe énormément de temps enfermée dans sa chambre ou dans le petit parc en face de la maison de Miki et Falcon... Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais elle a une sacrée dent contre toi ! "

Ryô se passa une main dans les cheveux et apprécia du regard la jeune femme brune qui s'asseyait à une table au fond de la pièce. " Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux... J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de lui parler mais c'est comme si elle faisait tout pour m'éviter... Après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut... C'est une grande fille maintenant... Ne compte surtout pas sur moi pour me mettre à genoux pour la faire revenir..." Ryô écrasa sa cigarette dans un vieux cendrier en verre. " Elle reviendra simplement lorsqu'elle aura fini de faire sa tête de cochon." Ryô surpris le regard sévère de Mick sur lui mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Mais qui essayait-il donc de convaincre ?

Malgré ses épaules voûtées, Ryô tenta de paraître le plus indifférent possible. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait complètement dépassé par les évènements. 

" Tu as du être très dur avec elle cette fois-ci Ryô !... Tu te rends compte que ça va faire pratiquement un mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vus !", la voix de Mick était tranchante. Il ne rigolait plus. Kaori était toujours aussi importante à ses yeux et ce malgré la présence rassurante de Kazue. Mick Angel ne supportait pas qu'on fasse souffrir sa douce Kaori et Ryô en était plus que conscient. "Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?"

Ryô baissa la tête. Bonne question. Il attendait depuis longtemps la réponse. Mais que diable lui avait-il fait ?

" ..." 

Quel réponse pouvait-il donné à ce crétin d'américain alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas lui-même ? 

Que pouvait-il donc faire ? Il avait beau retourné encore et encore la situation dans tous les sens, il se sentait perdu comme jamais il ne l'avait été de sa vie. Kaori était partie du jour au lendemain. Sans aucune explication. Dans le silence le plus total. 

Encore aujourd'hui, elle refusait obstinément de lui parler. Avait-elle peur de sa réaction ?

Elle devait pourtant savoir qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas. Il ne la blâmerait pas. Au contraire. Il comprenait très bien qu'après leur violente dispute, elle eut besoin de retrouver du réconfort et de la compréhension auprès de Miki. Il n'avait même pas été étonné qu'elle reste quelques jours chez elle pour prendre du recul et pour digérer ces dernières semaines de tension presque étouffante.

En fait ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ce mur et cette distance infranchissable qu'elle avait mis entre eux deux durant ce dernier mois. 

" Il faut que tu lui parles Ryô !... Tu joues les mecs indifférents et insensibles mais je suis persuadé que cette situation te bouleverse plus que tu ne veux le montrer ", attaqua Mick d'une voix ferme. 

Touché. Mick le connaissait que trop bien et Ryô n'aimait pas ça. Il fallait faire une diversion.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Ryô finit son verre. Il eut un petit rictus ironique et ricana de dépit. " Pourquoi tu ne saisis pas l'occasion, hein Mick ?...Kaori est célibataire et je sais très bien ce que tu éprouves pour elle !" Mick écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. " Allez, vas-y Mick !... Je te promets de consoler Kazue du mieux que je pourrais !"

Mick était comme pétrifié par l'attitude de son ami. Comment pouvait-il parler de cette manière de Kaori ? Comment pouvait-il la diffamer de la sorte ? Vert de rage, l'américain attrapa violemment Ryô par le col de son tee-shirt et le secoua avec une brutalité non contenue.

" Écoute-moi bien Ryô !" , la voix de Mick sonnait comme une sourde menace. " Tu vas te bouger un peu et arrêter de te débiter toutes ces conneries... T'entends ? Bouge-toi un peu ! " Mick avait l'impression de parler à un mur. Encore plus énervé par le manque de répondant de Ryô, Mick le balança soudainement contre le dossier de la banquette et se rassit pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il soupira de faiblesse. " Pfff... ce n'est pas en te bourrant la gueule tous les soirs que tu arrivera à faire revenir Kaori. Elle mérite mieux que ça, merde !" 

Ryô fit tourner son verre à moitié vide dans ses mains. Mick remarqua pour la première fois à quel point ces yeux étaient vides. Douloureusement vides. Seul l'alcool leur donnait un semblant de brillance. 

" Elle ne veut plus de moi, Mick. Elle ne veut pas que je la touche. Elle veut simplement que je la laisse tranquille", Ryô articula ces mots un à un. D'une voix rauque et tendue. Comme pour s'en convaincre lui-même.

Une nouvelle fois, Mick était complètement abasourdi. " Quoi ? " 

Ryô ne répondit pas. Il remarqua alors son verre vide et se demanda quand il l'avait terminé. Alors mécaniquement, il héla une serveuse pour qu'elle lui en apporte un autre. Il avait besoin de réconfort et l'alcool était le seul remède qu'il avait trouvé. Les femmes, autre que Kaori, ne lui était d'un aucun secours. Elles ne l'intéressaient pas.

" Merde Ryô !! Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire... Je ne te suis pas..." Mick lança un regard désapprobateur sur le nouveau verre qu'une hôtesse venait d'apporter. Il commanda un café. 

" Tu as très bien entendu, Mick... Kaori ne veut plus de moi, et tu vois je crois que je ne peux rien y faire !!! "

Irrité, Ryô tapa violemment sur la table au point de faire déborder le café chaud fraîchement servi de Mick.

Bon dieu mais qu'était-il passé dans la tête de sa partenaire pour qu'elle lui dise des choses pareilles ?

" Ne m'approche pas Ryô ! plus jamais ! "

Encore sous le choc, Ryô ferma les yeux et se passa les mains sur son visage fatigué. Il laissa échappé un soupir de lassitude. Kaori ne pouvait se douter combien ces mots l'avaient blessé. Combien ces mots l'avaient totalement anéanti.

Oui. Lui. Le grand. Le fort. L'impitoyable Ryô Saeba. L'homme qui avait survécu à la guérilla. A la poussière d'ange. A l'appel des balles. A ce monde violent et haineux.

Qui pourrait se douter qu'il était complètement paumé sans la femme qu'il aimait ?

Qu'il était un être incapable de faire face à ses propres sentiments alors qu'il était capable de désamorcer en trente secondes une bombe atomique qui menaçait de détruire Tôkyô et ses alentours ?

Il se sentait tellement impuissant. Tellement perdu. Tellement seul. 

Kaori était sa lumière. Et sans elle, il retournait dans l'ombre et l'indifférence.

Ryô rouvrit les yeux et ressentit le besoin de penser à autre chose. Il attrapa son verre et s'apprêtait à le boire lorsque Mick posa sa main sur son bras. " Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ? "

Ryô eut un sourire moqueur et tenta de répondre avec désinvolture " J'ai arrêté de compter lorsque que cette jolie petite hôtesse a commencé son service !" Ryô pointa du doigt la fille que Mick avait trouvé à son goût en début de soirée et lui fit un clin d'œil complice. L'effet fut immédiat. La demoiselle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais Mick s'en fichait pas mal de cette fille. Il voulait éclaircir les choses. " Bordel, Ryô... Je ne te crois pas ! Kaori est amoureuse de toi depuis qu'elle a quinze ans ! On ne passe pas de l'amour à la haine en si peu de temps !" 

Troublé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Ryô se remémora la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kaori. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui exprimer toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle, elle l'avait rejeté. Tout bonnement et simplement repoussé. Avec une violence mal dissimulée d'ailleurs. 

Passer de la haine à l'amour ? 

Se pourrait-il qu'à force de l'attendre, la colère et la rancœur aient pris la place de l'amour et de la tendresse ?

Si rapidement ? Si facilement ?

Mais peut-être est-ce de sa faute après tout ? Huit ans à attendre un ou deux mots gentils. Un geste tendre. Un regard caressant. Elle s'était lassée. Elle avait renoncée. Tout simplement. 

Ou alors avait-elle eu peur de lui ? De sa fougue ? De son ardeur ?

Cette question trottait encore et toujours dans sa tête. Ryô s'était toujours comporté comme un homme simplement guidé par ses besoins et ses désirs. A cent lieux de l'image d'homme romantique et du prince charmant. Non, la vérité était tout autre. Il était un être instinctif. Un peu animal. Affamé. Passionné. Ardent. Tout le contraire de sa douce Kaori.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes et Ryô revint sur terre.

" Rassure-moi Ryô... Ca n'a rien à voir avec cet homme que tu disais qu'elle avait rencontré... ? " , questionna Mick en épongeant avec une serviette en papier le liquide noir qui s'était répandu sur la table.

Ryô se sentait mal à l'aise. Mick était trop curieux et toute ces questions commençaient à l'exaspérer. Il aurait été tellement plus facile de penser que Kaori était partie pour un autre homme que lui. Mais il n'en était rien. 

Rongé par la jalousie et l'inquiétude, Ryô avait mené sa propre enquête et n'avait rien trouvé qui puisse confirmer ces soupçons. Il n'y avait pas d'autre homme dans la vie de sa partenaire et Ryô aurait du en être soulagé. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là. 

Elle était vraiment partie à cause de lui.

" Hé Ryô !!! Réponds-moi... je veux savoir quel genre d'homme a pu mettre la main sur une fille aussi extraordinaire que Kaori !"

Ryô en avait plus qu'assez de cette conversation. Il avait envie de se saouler pour oublier, et de tenter sa chance auprès d'une jolie fille. " Il n'y a aucun homme, Mick !... Comment veux-tu qu'une fille aussi peu féminine se trouve un mec !" Ryô fit un petit signe à l'hôtesse de tout à l'heure, lui intimant de le rejoindre à sa table. 

" Dégage Mick... je crois que cette jeune demoiselle me trouve irrésistible ! ", susurra Ryô avec une pointe de perversité dans la voix.

Avant de quitter l'établissement, Mick jeta un dernier regard à son ex-partenaire et mi de toujours. Il n'était pas dupe. Ryô allait mal. Très mal. Il lui faisait même pitié. Et il se doutait que de son côté, kaori devait éprouver les mêmes souffrances.

Si proches et si loin à la fois.

Dans un dernier soupir, Mick releva le col de son imper et s'engouffra dans la froideur de la nuit.

************

La jeune femme posa un regard à la fois perplexe et amusé sur l'homme lamentablement avachi sur la banquette rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment bien entamé cette fois-ci. Bien plus que les autres soirs.

" Monsieur Saeba, vous désirez peut-être autre chose ? ", l'hôtesse prit une voix suave et caressante. 

Ryô ouvrit un oeil puis l'autre. La question était pleine de sous entendus et Ryô profita pour détailler cette jolie personne des pieds à la tête. Brune. Les cheveux courts. De grands yeux couleurs noisettes. Les joues un peu rouges. Elle ressemblait à Kaori. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Ryô la regarda avec un mélange d'avidité et de dépit. 

Mais rien ne se passa. Pas la moindre petite réaction. Son corps et son cœur ne désiraient qu'une chose : Kaori Makimura.

" Monsieur Saeba, vous ne voulez vraiment rien ? ", la voix de la serveuse trahissait sa déception de n'avoir provoqué aucune envie chez lui. Malgré lui, Ryô se mit à sourire. " Si, si... bien sûr " La jeune fille reprit espoir. "Apportez-moi une... bouteille de Whisky. " 

******************

Café Cat'eye,

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

Dring! Dring !

La sonnerie du téléphone résonna avec brutalité dans le silence de la chambre.

Endormie seulement que depuis quelques heures, Kaori se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux fixaient au plafond et le cœur battant à un rythme frénétique, la jeune mit quelques longues secondes à identifier le bruit de cette agression nocturne et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut la sonnerie du téléphone.

Dring ! Dring !

Le yeux toujours ensommeillés, Kaori chercha d'une main fébrile l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et tout en appuyant dessus, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son radio-réveil.

Il affichait 4h55.

Qui pouvait bien l'appeler si tard dans la nuit ?

Kaori se figea. Ses pensées se tournèrent tout de suite vers Miki et Falcon.

Avaient-il eu un accident ? 

Kaori se sentit tout à coup coupable. Après tout, c'était de sa faute si Miki et Falcon avaient quitté Tôkyô pour le week-end. C'était bien elle qui, poussée par un besoin vitale de rester seule pour prendre un peu de recul et de faire le point sur sa vie, leur avait proposé de partir pour en week-end en amoureux.

Dring ! Dring ! 

D'une main tremblante, Kaori décrocha le combiné et articula d'une voix angoissée.

"Allô !"

" Je suis bien au café Cats' eye ?"

Oh mon dieu, non ! Le cœur de Kaori manqua un battement.

" O... Oui... je... qui est à l'appareil ?" 

Les yeux fermés et le poing serré, Kaori attendit la réponse de l'homme.

" Eiji Konami... Le patron de Sunlight Cabaret... Désolé de vous appeler si tard, mademoiselle, mais votre ami est tellement saoul qu'il est incapable de rentrer chez lui... Il faudrait que vous veniez le chercher !"

Kaori, qui n'avait pas trop écouté, laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Miki et Falcon allaient bien et c'était tout ce qu'elle avait retenu de la conversation. 

" Ma'zelle... J' veux pas avoir de problème moi... J'ai pas réussi à lui dégôter un taxi et c'est un miracle si j'ai pu mettre la main sur votre numéro de téléphone "

Complètement réveillée, Kaori s'assit plus confortablement sur son lit. Elle ne comprenait rien à la situation." Mais de qui parlez-vous ?" 

L'homme grommela tout seul puis lâcha rapidement " Ryô Saeba ? C'est un de vos amis, non ? " 

Kaori ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Un nom résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête.

Ryô.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Ne lui avait-elle pas parler ?

" Ma'zelle, vous êtes toujours là ?!" 

Les mots sortirent machinalement. Sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte.

" Oui... Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Konami... J'... J'arrive tout de suite."

S'interdisant de penser, Kaori sauta rapidement de son lit et enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un jean et d'un pull noir, la jeune femme vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait bien fermé la porte du café avant de se diriger vers sa Fiat Panda verte.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense. 

Les mains sur le volant, Kaori prit une grande respiration pour tenter de réprimer vague d'angoisse qui menaçait de l'engloutir toute entière. Elle se passa une dernière fois les mains dans les cheveux et souffla une dernière fois.

Elle mit alors le moteur en route, enclencha la première puis la seconde et se dirigea, le cœur rempli de craintes et de doutes, vers le Sunlight Cabaret.

A suivre... 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 :

Sunlight Cabaret, 

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

Une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule. Puis la voix se fit douce et rassurante. Elle parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles dans un souffle " Je sais que c'est difficile mais il est temps de rentrer maintenant... Le cabaret est sur le point de fermer. " 

Toujours allongé sur cette même banquette rouge, le bras en travers de son front pour empêcher la lumière de lui brûler les yeux, Ryô émergea petit à petit du coma quasi éthylique dans lequel il était plongé depuis quelques heures déjà. La bouche pâteuse et l'esprit voilé, l'homme se passa machinalement la langue sur ses lèvres asséchées avant de tenter d'ouvrir les yeux. Peine perdue. Ses paupières étaient aussi lourdes que de la pierre et son cerveau, s'il en avait toujours un, aussi lent qu'un escargot.

" Allez debout !", la voix se fit plus vive, plus empressée. Empreinte d'une inquiétude et d'une sollicitude qui lui réchauffa doucement mais réellement le cœur. 

Complètement à la ramasse, Ryô se passa longuement les mains sur son visage comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir d'effacer toute la fatigue et le stress qu'il avait accumulé ce dernier mois. Assommé, il entrouvrit les yeux, l'un après l'autre, doucement, prudemment et grimaça immédiatement sur sa vue troublée et brumeuse.

"Génial !!" bougonna-t-il dans sa barbe naissante. 

Ryô renouvela l'opération mais, cette fois-ci, la lumière du cabaret lui piqua instantanément les yeux, le forçant à cligner énergiquement des paupières pour faire passer la douleur. " Bon dieu, mais éteignez-moi ces lumières... C'est insupportable!", grogna-t-il alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la banquette.

Le regard de nouveau fermé, Ryô secoua vivement la tête et glissa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux décoiffés. Il inspira bruyamment, espérant ainsi faire taire le mal de tête qui lui martelait les tempes."J'ai préparé du café noir... très noir ", une fois encore la voix cristalline chatouilla les oreilles de l'homme. 

Ryô posa alors ses yeux sur la personne à qui appartenait cette si jolie voix. La vue toujours un peu confuse, le cœur de l'homme s'emballa rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua ces cheveux noirs, ces joues un peu rougies ainsi que ces grands yeux brillants qui le fixaient avec une certaine curiosité mêlée d'appréhension. Sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, le nom de sa partenaire résonna dans le silence du cabaret. " Kaori ? "

La jeune femme ne répondit rien sur l'instant. Elle bougea simplement la tête de gauche à droite en signe de réfutation. " Non. Kaori n'est pas là. " 

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Bien sûr qu'elle n'était pas là ! Mais qu'allait-il s'imaginer à la fin ? Qu'à chaque fois qu'il boirait un peu trop ou qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, Kaori apparaîtrait devant lui comme par enchantement ?

" Moi, c'est Kyoko ", informa-t-elle avec un détachement qu'elle était loin de ressentir. 

Mais Ryô n'avait pas entendu. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il était perdu dans sa déception et sa rancœur. Agacé par sa méprise et sa propre bêtise, Ryô se frotta rageusement les yeux et découvrit la jeune hôtesse qui, quelques heures auparavant, avait souhaité passer un peu de temps avec lui." Monsieur Saeba ?... Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?".

Ryô oscillait entre l'envie de rire ou de laisser exploser sa colère et sa frustration. Il glissa alors un rapide coup d'œil vers la jeune femme et se rendit compte qu'il ne serait pas juste de passer sa rage sur une étrangère. Surtout sur une jolie jeune femme. Il haussa imperceptiblement des épaules et fixa avec un certain dégoût le café qui refroidissait lentement dans sa tasse.

" Je peux vous raccompagner chez vous si vous le désirez ", lâcha timidement la jeune femme.

Les sourcils froncés, Ryô leva ses yeux vers une Kyoko visiblement étonnée par sa propre audace. Un silence gênant s'installa alors entre les deux jeunes gens. " J'ai une voiture et... personne ne m'attend à la maison... alors... " .

Personne n'attendait Ryô non plus. Il était seul. Définitivement seul.

" Je ne sais pas ", se surprit-il à répondre.

Pourtant, la proposition était attirante. Séduisante. Très tentante même. 

Et il y a encore un mois, il aurait sauté sur cette même fille sans crier gare et sans aucun état d'âme. Il y a encore un mois, il lui aurait expliqué quelle chance elle avait d'avoir rencontré l'Étalon de Shinjuku en personne. Il y a encore un mois Kaori aurait été là pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il y a encore un mois, il ne se sentait pas aussi minable et détestable. 

" Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? ", demanda-elle dans un joli sourire. Ryô perçut dans cette requête tout l'espoir de la jeune femme et s'en voulut encore une fois de la décevoir. Mais son cœur et son corps n'appartenait qu'à une seule femme et il se savait incapable de lutter contre ce sentiment. " Que vous êtes bien trop jolie et bien trop généreuse pour perdre votre temps avec un pervers comme moi "

La petite phrase eut son effet. Kyoko ne souriait plus. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et Ryô se maudit d'être la cause de son chagrin. Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Il ne méritait pas qu'une femme pleure pour lui. Il ne méritait pas que Kaori souffre à cause de lui. 

Se pourrait-il qu'il cesse un peu de penser à elle ?

" Très bien Monsieur Saeba... Je ne vous importunerais pas plus longtemps... Je vous laisse vous complaire dans votre peine et votre souffrance ! " répliqua-t-elle avec virulence. Ryô, sur le point de boire son café, laissa son geste en suspens et regarda le jeune femme, visiblement en colère, disparaître derrière une grande porte rouge. Elle la claqua violemment. 

Seul sur sa banquette, Ryô soupira.

Le cabaret était plongé de nouveau dans un silence mortel et seul le bruit de l'horloge rendait cet endroit un peu plus convivial.

Pourtant, le tic tac de l'horloge était étourdissant. Énervant. Et il résonnait encore et encore dans sa tête comme un tambour. Ryô leva la tête. Il était 5h05 du matin mais Ryô continuait à ressentir la solitude et la tristesse de cette nuit sans chaleur et sans saveur.

Tout en touillant son café, Ryô balaya cette grande pièce abandonnée d'un regard froid et mélancolique. 

Il y a quelques heures à peine, le cabaret était tellement bondé que le gérant avait du refuser du monde à l'entrée. 

Il y a quelques heures à peine, une cinquantaine d'hommes buvaient, riaient, s'amusaient avec des femmes plus intéressées par la taille de leur compte en banque que par leur personnalité et leurs qualités humaines. Pourtant chacun d'entre eux prétendait avoir une bonne raison d'être là. Chacun d'entre eux avait une bonne raison de boire.

Et Ryô les avait vus partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés. Tous. Et encore plus seuls et désespérés qu'à leur arrivée. 

Cet homme de cinquante ans, avec ses mêmes rides, ses mêmes cheveux grisonnant et sa même bedaine, mais dont le portefeuille en cuir criait douloureusement famine.

Ce père de famille, avec pour seul cadeau, cet énorme sentiment de culpabilité à porter. Cette impression d'avoir trahi la confiance de sa femme et de ses trois enfants.

Et cet étudiant, peut-être encore plus traumatisé qu'avant, humilié et rejeté par ces jeunes hôtesses qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une victime facilement influençable et manipulable.

Affalé sur la même banquette rouge qu'il y a trois heures, Ryô les avait observés un à un passer la porte de ce cabaret. Avec une fascination presque effrayante. Et avec une sollicitude désarmante. 

Il n'avait pas raté une seule seconde de ce spectacle affligeant dont il lui aussi faisait irrémédiablement partie. Cette terrible scène qu'il jouait depuis des années mais avec une telle conviction et une telle vérité qu'il se faisait terriblement peur quelquefois. L'histoire navrante de cet homme seul et de ces quelques hôtesses entreprenantes. De ce bruit de verres qui s'entrechoquaient les uns contre les autres et du froissement des billets de banque. De ces rires désespérés et faussés par l'affligeante quantité d'alcool absorbée lors de ces soirées. Puis de cette solitude. Ce sentiment d'abandon qui revenait avec force dès que la réalité refaisait surface. Ryô connaissait tout ça. Depuis longtemps. Sauf lorsque sa douce Kaori venait le chercher dans les ruelles de Tôkyô dès les premiers rayons du soleil.

Dans ces moments là, il se sentait tellement vivant. Il ne se sentait plus seul.

A croire que Ryô ne fréquentait ces bars que pour avoir la chance de connaître ces merveilleux moments où Kaori apparaissait devant lui toujours plus inquiète, toujours plus rassurée, toujours plus tendre de le savoir sain et sauf.

A croire que Ryô ne savait que la faire souffrir. 

Ryô se massa les tempes. Il avait un mal de tête démoniaque. Il était vraiment entamé cette fois-ci. Puis dans un ricanement, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas bougé de cette banquette depuis que Mick était parti. Non. Il avait préféré attendre patiemment que la nuit passe et que le jour refasse surface. 

Car il détestait la nuit.

Par la force du destin, Ryô avait appris à mépriser la nuit. Ce moment sombre et incontournable où chacun se retrouve irrémédiablement confronté à ses doutes, à ses craintes et à ses propres peurs. Cet instant mystérieux où les rêves prennent le pas sur la réalité et que les désirs revêtissent une force insoupçonnée et inimaginable. 

Pour l'étalon de Shinjuku, la nuit avait toujours été synonyme de désir. De passion. De tentation. De plaisir.

Ces quelques heures où il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était. Sauvage. Exalté. passionné et passionnant. Sans avoir honte d'être jugé ou d'être rejeté. 

La nuit, Ryô éprouvait cette singulière sensation d'être libre. D'être affranchi du poids de ce destin hors du commun. D'être dégagé de cette étiquette de tueur et d'assassin. La nuit, City Hunter devenait Ryô Saeba. Fêtard invétéré et dragueur infatigable qui aimait l'alcool et les jolies femmes plus que sa vie. Clown de service et Casanova des temps modernes. Tout simplement. 

Mais la donne avait changé et, aujourd'hui, les nuits n'avaient plus ce côté libérateur qu'il appréciait tant. Au contraire, il avait l'impression d'être en prison. Il le savait. Il était devenu le prisonnier d'une seule femme.

Toutes les nuits, il voyait la jeune femme en rêve. 

Toutes les nuits, il espérait qu'elle revienne.

Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour imaginer sa douce Kaori venir à lui. S'offrir à lui. Se glisser amoureusement dans ses bras. D'un sourire à la fois tendre et innocent mais qui laissait deviner la femme passionnée et ardente qui se cachait derrière cette apparence froide et distante qu'elle se donnait. 

Il rêvait de la serrer fiévreusement contre lui. De sentir l'odeur de sa peau. De goûter la saveur de ses lèvres. D'enfouir sa tête dans son cou délicat. De caresser chaque parcelle de son corps de déesse. Et de lui démontrer tout l'amour et tout la passion qu'elle éveillait en lui.

Oui. Il lui suffisait simplement de fermer les yeux pour lui faire l'amour. Passionnément. Amoureusement. Avec son corps et avec son âme. 

Dieu qu'il pouvait l'aimer ! Sans elle, il avait l'impression de dépérir de l'intérieur. 

Mais il était seul dorénavant et elle, elle ne voulait plus de lui.

Ryô secoua une nouvelle la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Il avait bien essayé d'oublier sa partenaire dans les bras d'autres femmes. De ressentir autre chose que ce vide et ce malaise intérieur. De retrouver cette ardeur et cette flamme qui faisaient de lui l'étalon de Shinjuku. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Rien.

Il ne ressentait plus rien.

En vérité, l'Étalon de Shinjuku était à bout de souffle. A bout de course. Proche de l'abattoir.

C'était navrant. Angoissant. Difficilement croyable mais tellement vrai.

Il pensait Kaori. Il vivait Kaori. Il rêvait Kaori. Et Ryô avait l'impression d'en mourir. Petit à petit. Jour après jour. Nuit après nuit.

Et à présent, la nuit était semblable au jour. Avec la même solitude. La même souffrance. La même incertitude.

Ces mêmes sentiments revenaient. Le tourmentaient. Deux, trois fois plus fort. De plus en plus envahissant. De plus en plus déroutant. Et de plus en plus humiliant.

Une légère grimace se dessina sur ses lèvres gercées lorsque Ryô tenta de quitter cette maudite banquette rouge. Son mal de tête reprit de plus belle et lui mitraillait violemment les tempes. Ses yeux lui brûlaient tragiquement. Son corps n'était fait que de courbatures et de crampes en tout genre. " Bordel Ryô, c'est plus de ton âge tout ça !", pensa-t-il tout haut. 

Il était vraiment dans un état lamentable. Désastreux. Une vraie loque humaine. Un vieux déchet de l'humanité qui squattait plus que nécessaire le cabaret d'un gentil gérant. Bizarrement, Ryô sentit le regard de l'homme glisser vers lui. Et ce qu'il y vit le mit dans une colère noire. Un regard désolé. Affligé. Rempli de pitié.

Pitié ? Ryô Saeba, le nettoyeur numéro un du Japon et du monde entier qui faisait pitié ? Bon sang ! Mais c'était le monde à l'envers !

Les coudes sur la table, il se prit la tête dans les mains et laissa échapper un soupir. Que devait-il faire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Ryô savait qu'il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Mick avait totalement raison. Ce n'est pas l'alcool qui lui ramènera Kaori. Ce n'est pas en se lamentant sur sa petite personne qu'il réussira à reprendre pied et à redonner un semblant de sens à sa minable petite vie de tueur professionnel.

Il crevait de l'intérieur. Soit. Mais à présent, il s'en foutait. 

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait se ressaisir. Réagir. Se secouer. 

Retrouver son entrain et son enthousiasme. Sa force. Son énergie. Son moral d'acier. 

C'était vital. Nécessaire. Sinon, il risquait de sombrer dans le folie.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, Ryô appuya ses deux mains sur la table afin de se mettre debout. L'opération fut difficile. Maladroite. Ses jambes, ankylosées et courbaturées, avaient du mal à soutenir son propre poids et son mal de tête mettait à rude épreuve son équilibre. 

Il était près de 5h15 lorsque Ryô passa devant le comptoir et paya ses dettes. Il titubait plus qu'il ne marchait mais le gérant ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses. " Attendez Monsieur Saeba, votre a..." Eiji Konami n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ryô s'était déjà engouffré dans la fraîcheur de cette nuit printanière. 

*********************

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

De gros nuages commençaient à envahir le ciel dégagé de Tokyo. Un léger vent s'était levé et Kaori serra machinalement ses bras sur sa poitrine. Dans la précipitation, elle n'avait pas pensé à prendre de veste avec elle et elle le regretta amèrement.

Les yeux rivés sur le sol, la jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Droite comme la justice et attentive au moindre bruit bizarre et au moindre mouvement suspect, Kaori restait sur ses gardes. Elle sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule et loin de la chaleur rassurante du café et de sa chambre.

Le Sunlight Cabaret était à présent au bout de la rue. A seulement quelques mètres. 

Et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Cette silhouette lui était trop familière pour qu'elle puisse se tromper. Appuyé contre un mur et fumant une cigarette, Ryô tenait dans sa main son vieil imper tout élimé et qui avait essuyé les vives critiques de son amie Eriko.

Kaori se figea sur place. Son cœur se mit à battre brutalement. Douloureusement. Comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine et rejoindre l'homme qui se trouvait non loin d'elle. 

Ryô.

Pour ne pas être vue, Kaori se cacha dans l'ombre. Elle trouva ridicule d'avoir une telle attitude envers son partenaire mais s'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se sentait encore trop fragile. Tellement vulnérable. 

Tout allait bien trop vite pour elle.

Kaori prit une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Pour assimiler. Pour soutenir le choc. Pour comprendre.

Mais Kaori était complètement perdue. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. A réfléchir posément. A analyser ses sentiments. 

Que ressentait-elle réellement ? Qu'éprouvait-elle pour cet homme qui comptait tant pour elle mais qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un si long mois ? 

Amour. Souffrances. Joie. Craintes. Soulagement. Colère. Tendresse... Toutes ces émotions se bousculaient avec une telle ferveur et une telle violence que Kaori se sentait incapable de faire la part des choses. Elle était plongée dans l'incertitude et la confusion la plus totale.

" Ryô !!! " Kaori prononça machinalement son nom lorsqu'elle le vit s'éloigner. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant vaciller légèrement et prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber lamentablement sur le sol. Kaori ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Sous ce regard inquiet, Ryô s'engouffra dans une petite ruelle laissant glisser sur le sol son vieil imper élimé aux manches. 

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? " La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait qu'il souffrait. Qu'il avait mal. Qu'elle lui avait fait cruellement mal. 

La ruelle était sombre. Étroite. Humide. Et silencieuse. Quelques caisses pourries traînaient ici et là et des vieux journaux et magazines gisaient sur le sol. Kaori était mal à l'aise. Elle récupéra rapidement le pardessus de Ryô et, mue par une envie irrépressible de sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, le serra quelques instants contre son cœur. 

Le vent se renforça faisant frissonner une Kaori de plus en plus sensible à la fraîcheur de la fin de la nuit. Instinctivement, la jeune femme posa l'imper sur ses épaules et resserra le col. Elle attendit quelques instants. Ses yeux s'attardèrent une nouvelle fois sur cette petite artère de Tôkyô qui semblait l'appeler.

La jeune femme avait l'impression d'être à la croisée des chemins. Que son avenir allait se jouer dans les minutes que allaient suivre.

Kaori s'avança lentement. D'un pas hésitant et vacillant. Le corps secoué de vifs tremblements et les mains terriblement moites.

Le calme qui régnait dans ce petit passage ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. Tout au contraire. Elle se sentait complètement oppressée. 

Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Elle n'aimait pas les ruelles. Elles lui rappelaient trop de choses. De trop douloureux souvenirs. Son terrible cauchemar. Cette cruelle réalité dont elle essayait vainement de s'échapper et qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens d'oublier.

Mais Ryô était là. 

Les yeux ouverts d'effroi et d'appréhension, le jeune femme distingua des jambes qui dépassaient d'une grande caisse en bois. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour reconnaître son partenaire et venir s'agenouiller près de ce corps apparemment épuisé d'avoir absorbé une trop grande quantité d'alcool.

Kaori sourit malgré elle. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon. Il paraissait si vulnérable et si fragile à la fois. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de tendresse. Elle ne ressentait plus aucune colère ni aucune haine. Elle ne ressentait plus de crainte ni de doute. 

Kaori avança une main pour caresser le visage de son compagnon. Mais elle se ravisa immédiatement. Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit. Pas après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait mal. 

Alors elle l'observa avec attention. Cheveux en désordre. Yeux cernés. Traits tirés. Teint blafard. Il paraissait épuisé. Éreinté. Et complètement éteint.

Kaori ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Tout en lui transpirait l'alcool. Tout en lui transpirait la solitude et la détresse. Elle n'avait plus en face d'elle le nettoyeur le plus redouté du Japon mais un homme meurtri et blessé par l'égoïsme et la lâcheté d'une jeune femme.

Et tout ça, c'était de sa faute.

Elle n'avait été que lâcheté et égoïsme. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle, laissant de côté les sentiments et les émotions de son partenaire.

Le souvenir de la déclaration de Ryô lui déchira une nouvelle fois le cœur. Il lui avait enfin dit qu'il l'aimait et, elle, elle l'avait repoussée.

La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis que sa faible voix déchira le silence pesant de cette nuit.

" Pardon. "

Ébranlée et à bout de nerf, Kaori porta sa main à sa bouche " Pardon, Ryô ! ... Je... je ne savais pas... Je... je ne pensais pas..." Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. " Je... je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Qu'à ma propre souffrance... "

La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses genoux et, dans un geste rageur, serra convulsivement son jean. " J'ai cru que je pourrais m'en sortir tout seule... J'ai vraiment cru que je serai assez forte, assez courageuse pour faire face à ce..." Kaori étouffa un nouveau sanglot " Mais j'avais tort !... J'ai besoin de toi Ryô ! Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi !" 

Le dos douloureusement courbé et la tête baissée, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin dans un gémissement plaintif. " Je suis loin d'être aussi forte et aussi courageuse qu'on le dit, Ryô. Je n'ai pas ton énergie et ta volonté... Je ne suis bonne qu'à pleurer et me faire plaindre !" Rageusement, Kaori essuya les larmes qui continuaient à couler sur son visage et souffla désespérément " Ryô, je t'en prie... Pardonne-moi... Je... je n'y arriverai pas toute seule... " 

C'est alors qu'elle entendit cette voix rauque et usée par l'alcool et la cigarette." Mon Sugar boy... ne pleure surtout pas ".

Qu'elle frissonna sous la caresse de ces mains à la fois douces et rassurantes sur ses joues humides.

Qu'elle se blottit avec désespoir mêlé de joie dans ses bras protecteurs. Retrouvant cette force qui lui avait tellement manquée. Cette chaleur qui réchauffait son cœur devenu si froid et si fermé aux autres. 

Un sourire magnifique se dessina alors sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle sentit une chaleur bienfaisante l'envahir petit à petit. Elle se sentait apaisée. Protégée.

Kaori avait l'impression de renaître à la vie.

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ryô la serrant de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus près comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne le quitte à nouveau. 

Corps contre corps. Cœur contre cœur. 

Le ciel pleurait à présent sur Tôkyô. De cette petite pluie fine et insidieuse qui vous mouille aussi vite que la pire des tempête. 

Mais Ryô et Kaori ne sentaient rien. Ne voyaient rien. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés et ils ne voulaient plus se séparer. 

Et c'est tout ce qui leur importait pour le moment.

A suivre...


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba,

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

La chambre était baignée dans la douce clarté d'une journée printanière. Soulevant dans un mouvement régulier le rideau vaporeux de la fenêtre entrouverte, une légère brise apportait une fraîcheur agréable pour un mois de mai décidément trop chaud pour l'époque. 

Le silence, qui régnait dans tout l'appartement, emplissait la pièce d'une atmosphère apaisante. A la fois protectrice et paisible. 

Allongée sur son lit, Kaori dormait. Les traits reposés et un timide sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvé le chemin du sommeil et savourait avec un délice non dissimulé ce moment de repos et de sérénité tant mérité.

Le cadre qui trônait sur la table de nuit, près de l'écrin qui contenait cette bague si chère à son cœur, paraissait veiller sur son sommeil. Dès son retour, Kaori avait remis la photo de son frère à cette même place, aux centimètres près, espérant intérieurement que ce simple geste puisse effacer de sa mémoire et de son cœur ces longues semaines d'angoisse et de solitude qu'elle avait passées loin de chez elle et surtout loin de Ryô. 

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et une ombre furtive traversa la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit. Doucement, le matelas s'affaissa sous le poids d'un second corps. Une main masculine caressa alors le bras nu de la jeune femme et se posa nonchalamment sur sa hanche.

" Kaori ? " Le nom de la jeune femme résonna plusieurs fois dans la pièce avant de se fondre dans un profond silence. La voix était douce et pleine de tendresse. De l'autre main, l'homme repoussa avec délicatesse une petite mèche rebelle qui barrait le front de la dormeuse.

" Kaori ?... Kaori, réveille-toi, ma douce ". La jeune femme remua doucement sur son lit et émit un petit gémissement plaintif. " Allez ma toute belle, il est temps de se lever. ". Mais Kaori ne voulait pas bouger. Elle se sentait tellement bien ici. Tellement sereine. Elle se sentait enfin libérée de sa souffrance et de ses angoisses les plus profondes. 

Des mains fermes et puissantes se posèrent en douceur sur ses épaules pour la secouer un peu. " Noonn.... Je veux dormir encore un peu !", murmura-t-elle les paupières tellement lourdes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les soulever.

Tout en grognant contre cet invité inopportun, Kaori tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles ses yeux rencontrèrent la lumière du jour lui suffirent pour distinguer des épais cheveux noirs et des yeux sombres reflétant l'acier. " Cinq petites minutes... Juste cinq minutes ", lança-t-elle, la voix ensommeillée et un petit sourire aux lèvres. 

Mais l'homme n'était pas de cet avis. Alors, les mains toujours sur ces épaules, il la secoua de nouveau, de manière un peu plus brutale et plus impatiente ." Oh non ! Pas question ! Ouvre les yeux ma belle sinon tu risques de le regretter...", la voix délicieuse et tranquille prit tout à coup une intonation arrogante et cruelle. 

A ces mots, Kaori ressentit un froid inimaginable envahir son corps. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle sentit un objet glacé glisser lentement sur son cou. " Oh mon dieu, non... Ce n'est pas possible !! Noonnnn ", les mots difficilement articulés tremblaient dans la bouche de la jeune femme. 

" Mais si ma beauté, je suis revenu rien que pour toi ", lui répondit calmement cette même voix qui l'avait plongée en enfer deux mois plus tôt. 

Épouvantée, Kaori ouvrit brusquement les yeux et rencontra avec effroi ce regard d'un noir métallique qu'elle avait tant essayé d'oublier. " Oh mon dieu !!! No... Nooooon !! " Dans un sursaut de lucidité, la jeune femme poussa violemment son assaillant et tenta de sortir de la chambre. Mais l'homme, aussi rapide qu'un animal, l'attrapa par le bras et la rejeta sans concession sur le lit. Complètement affolée, la jeune femme n'avait qu'un nom aux bords des lèvres " Lâchez-moi ! Vous entendez ? Lâchez-moi !!!!.... Ryôooo !!!... Ryôooo !!", hurla-t-elle en proie à une terreur indescriptible .

Le regard de l'homme était empli de pitié et d'indulgence. "Ryô ?! ", lança l'homme dans un haussement de sourcils. " Tu veux voir ton cher Ryô ? "

D'un rire sadique, l'homme se leva et se planta au milieu de la pièce. Il balaya du regard cette chambre impeccable de propreté, et d'un sourire sadique sur les lèvres ouvrit les bras . " Ryô ?... Mais ma belle, ton sauveur n'est pas là... Oh, non... il est bien trop occupé à draguer les filles en ville et à s'amuser pour penser à toi et venir à ton secours " 

Un rictus malsain sur les lèvres, l'homme s'approcha d'elle et lui empoigna les bras. D'un geste brusque, il l'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre et la força à regarder au pied de l'immeuble. " Observe bien, mon ange et tu comprendras ce que j'ai voulu dire ", lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. 

Réprimant un sanglot, Kaori baissa les yeux et contempla avec incrédulité et désespoir l'homme brun qui s'évertuait à draguer une jolie femme brune devant l'entrée de leur immeuble. La rue était plongée dans un silence mortel si bien que la jeune femme pouvait entendre les moindres paroles échangées par les protagonistes de cette saynète d'une cruauté sans nom. 

" Non ! espèce d'obsédé ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas prendre de café avec vous !..." La voix de la femme était stridente à vous broyer les tympans.

" Excellent ! Allons directement à l'hôtel dans ce cas ! " répondit cette voix rauque que Kaori connaissait par cœur

Les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre et la gorge asséchée, Kaori n'arrivait plus à parler.

" Je vous dis non! Nonnnnn !... Bon sang, vous ne comprenez pas ou vous faites exprès de ne pas comprendre ? ", s'exclama la femme avec exaspération. 

" Une p'tit café, rien qu'un p'tit café !!!" Un nouveau cri retentit. La jeune femme était affolée et énervée de ne pas réussir à se débarrasser de cet homme. " Nooooon ! Alors maintenant dégagez et laissez moi tranquille, vieux fou !"

D'un geste rapide, Ryô attrapa la main de la femme brune, la ramena vers lui et tenta une fois de plus de l'embrasser. Un nouveau cri retentit puis le bruit assourdissant d'une claque résonna dans la rue.

" Non ! Je vous ai déjà dit non !... Laissez-moi tranquille, espèce de pervers !", s'époumona une nouvelle fois la jeune femme visiblement dépassée par la virulence de l'homme.

" Mais si ma beauté, je suis sûre que je te plais !!!!", Ryô criait haut et fort pour que la jeune femme comprenne bien ce qu'il désirait faire.

Interdite, Kaori suivait d'un regard affolé la nouvelle égérie de son partenaire se mettre à courir, exaspérée, vers la porte de l'immeuble d'en face. Cette dernière esquiva avec une certaine maladresse le nouvel assaut de l'homme qui s'écrasa comme un vulgaire insecte sur le sol. Sans en demander son reste, elle franchit le seuil de la porte trop contente d'échapper à la folie de cette obsédé.

" Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être trop vieux pour ce genre de sport", ricana Ryô tout en se massant le bas du dos d'un air facétieux. " Pff... il va falloir que j'en trouve une autre avant la fin de la journée !" Ryô se releva, dépoussiéra rapidement ses vêtements et, les mains dans les poches, engagea le pas. 

Les mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Kaori avec une telle violence que la jeune femme ferma les yeux

" Non !! Ryôôoooooooo !!!", hurla Kaori, horrifiée de voir que Ryô s'apprêtait à quitter le quartier sans se douter un seul instant de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. " Ryôoooooo ! Je t'en prie aide-moi !! Ryôoooooo ! "

Comme piqué au vif, Ryô s'arrêta dans sa course et se retourna lentement. Les sourcils froncés, il mit sa main en visière pour pas être ébloui par le soleil et leva les yeux vers elle. 

Comme dans un rêve, Kaori crut qu'elle était sauvée. 

Mais c'est dans une vision d'horreur qu'elle surprit Ryô haussant les épaules d'indifférence et disparaissant au coin de la rue en sifflotant gaiement.

Le choc l'empêcha de réagir et de dire quoi que ce soit. Les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues d'un pâleur effroyable, Kaori serra ses poings. Si fort que ses jointures étaient devenues blanches et que ces ongles rentraient cruellement dans sa peau. " Alors, Kaori ? ", la voix de l'homme lui parvint une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux oreilles la faisant frémir de dégoût.

" Ryô ne viendra pas te sauver cette fois-ci encore... Comment le pourrait-il alors que tu n'as même pas eu le courage de lui avouer la vérité ? " Mais Kaori n'écoutait plus. Complètement anéantie, la jeune femme s'était réfugié dans un mutisme effrayant. Elle ne s'opposa même pas lorsque l'homme la ramena sur le lit et plongea son regard imprégné de folie et de perversité dans le sien.

"Mais ne t'inquiète pas trésor, moi je suis là et je vais prendre soin de toi "

Les joues noyées de larmes, la jeune femme se recroquevilla au coin du lit, les bras désespérément levés pour se protéger de cet agresseur. Prise de tremblements convulsifs, elle le vit s'approcher dans un silence terrifiant et sentit son regard monstrueux se posait sur ses bras tendus. " On va bien s'amuser ! Tu vas voir "

Son rire diabolique couvrant les sanglots de la jeune femme, il l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet et la plaqua sans concession contre son corps. " Tu sais mon ange, tu auras beau tout faire et tout essayer pour m'oublier mais tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Tu entends ? Tu ne pourras jamais m'effacer de ta mémoire !!!!!! " , expliqua-t-il la bouche près de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

" Compris, mon trésor ?", lâcha-t-il dans un dernier sourire avant de la pousser sans ménagement sur le lit et de se jeter sur elle.

" NONNNNNNNN!!! NONNNNNNN!!! ", hurla-t-elle dans un dernier cri de désespoir.

BANG ! BANG ! Une porte claqua bruyamment.

" NONNNNNNN!!! NONNNNNNN!! RYO !!!! ". Assise sur son séant et trempée de sueur, la jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux dans un dernier sursaut de terreur et lança un regard complètement affolé sur la porte du salon. Les joues mouillées de larmes et le corps secoué de spasmes, la jeune femme se couvrit le visage de ses mains et souffla désespérément pour retrouver un semblant de calme. 

Elle était seule. Et elle était chez elle, dans son appartement.

Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Un simple cauchemar. 

Une voix d'homme emplissait faiblement la pièce. Paniquée, Kaori balaya la pièce du regard et poussa un petit cri de soulagement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la télévision allumée. 

C'était l'heure des informations et le présentateur télé débitait avec une professionnalisme et une élocution parfaite les dernières nouvelles de la journée.

Les jambes ramenées sous ses bras, la jeune femme posa son menton sur ses genoux et attendit patiemment que son cœur et son esprit veuille bien s'apaiser. D'un geste rageur, elle essuya violemment les dernières larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se mit à répéter plusieurs fois les mêmes paroles. " Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Un simple cauchemar... Il faut que tu oublies et que tu penses à autre chose. "

Kaori ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. 

Oublier ? Comment le pourrait-elle ? C'était comme si son viol était imprimé dans sa mémoire à l'encre indélébile. Kaori savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait jamais purifier complètement son corps et son âme de ce sentiment de terreur et d'angoisse qui la paralysait à tout moment.

Les images revenaient régulièrement avec cette même force dévastatrice. 

Dans ces moments là, Kaori se surprenait à paniquer et à angoisser au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins. Son cœur s'emballait, son esprit s'embrumait, son corps tremblait et une terreur indéfinissable la tétanisait complètement. 

Il suffisait de peu. Le frôlement d'une main sur son épaule. Le regard insistant d'un homme sur son corps. Une voix rauque et métallique. Tout était prétexte à sursauter et à revivre pendant d'infimes secondes ce qu'elle croyait avoir réussi à chasser de sa mémoire et de son esprit. 

Mais comment oublier lorsque l'inconscient vous ramène droit en enfer dès que vous fermer les yeux et que vous chercher un semblant de repos ? Comment ? 

Peut-être devait-elle tout simplement tolérer et accepter cet état de fait ? Car même si le temps n'avait pas le pouvoir d'effacer et de cicatriser les blessures les plus profondes et les plus douloureuses, il avait au moins la vertu de les rendre plus supportables et moins destructrices aux yeux de l'être meurtri.

Le générique de fin du journal ramena Kaori à la réalité. La jeune femme eut une grimace amère. Elle n'y arriverait pas comme ça. Sûrement pas. Sa manie de tout analyser et de tout peser avait pour seule et unique conséquence de l'enfoncer un peu plus dans la tristesse et la mélancolie alors, que tout ce qu'elle recherchait ,c'était un peu plus de calme et de sérénité.

Un peu perdue, Kaori se leva du canapé, éteignit le poste de télévision et sortit du salon. Machinalement, elle déambula dans chaque pièce de l'appartement à la recherche d'une activité qui la divertirait un peu et se rendit compte, avec une certaine ironie d'ailleurs, de la propreté quasi mystique du lieu.

Les meubles avaient été époussetés à la perfection, le bois brillant comme au premier jour. Les moutons avaient désertés les dessous de lit et les bibelots avaient retrouvé leur éclat d'origine après avoir pris un bon bain d'alcool à brûler. Et le linge, lavé et repassé, avait retrouvé sa place sur les étagères et sur les cintres achetés à cet effet.

Tout était net, purifié et assaini. 

Tout était propre, clair et transparent.

Elle aimerait tant qu'il en soit ainsi de sa propre vie.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme s'arrêta devant la chambre de son partenaire et ouvrit lentement la porte. Hésitante, Kaori examina avec avidité et appréhension cette grande pièce qui renfermaient les secrets et les pensées les plus intimes de Ryô. Une de ces chemises traînait sur le bord de son lit et mue par une envie soudaine de sentir la présence de l'homme, Kaori s'assit au bord du lit et prit le bout de tissu dans ses mains.

Étrangement, son cauchemar lui revint en mémoire. Un rêve terrifiant et violent mais qui résumait à la perfection son état d'esprit, ses peurs et ses doutes du moment. 

" J'aimerai tellement avoir la force et le courage de t'avouer la vérité Ryô ", murmura la jeune femme dans un souffle. " Mais ai-je droit de te faire souffrir encore une fois ? "

Kaori se laissa tomber sur le lit et observa le plafond comme si la réponse à toutes ses questions se dissimulaient dans les quelques tâches d'humidité qui ornait le revêtement blanc. Elle était fatiguée de réfléchir à tout ça et sans s'en rendre compte la jeune femme ferma les yeux. 

Le souvenir de leur retrouvaille lui arracha un petit sourire triste. 

Ryô et Kaori s'étaient séparés et s'étaient retrouvés dans la douleur et la confusion la plus totale. Leurs sentiments, exacerbés et amplifiés par la solitude et la souffrance, s'étaient brutalement imposés à eux comme une évidence flagrante et une éclatante vérité.

Sur le moment, la jeune femme s'était sentie prête à tout lui dire. A tout lui confesser. A tout partager avec lui.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la cruauté du destin et l'ironie du sort.

Le lendemain de leur retrouvaille, Ryô avait été la victime de ce que les médecins appelaient "amnésie sélective". Cette perte soudaine de mémoire était due sûrement à la trop grande quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité pendant le nuit.

Et le résultat était affligeant. Ryô avait tout oublié de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il avait effacé de son esprit leur étreinte passionnée. Leur amour partagé. Son pardon. Et sa confession. 

L'alcool avait rayé ces évènements avec une efficacité redoutable et sans le moindre bruit. 

Et depuis les mots tant attendus et tant redoutés restaient bloqués dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Ils restaient là. Pesant sur son cœur et sur son esprit. Et Kaori savait malheureusement pourquoi. 

Kaori étendit ses bras sur le dessus de lit et respira profondément. Même si revivre avec Ryô lui avait permis de retrouver son équilibre et le goût de la vie, la jeune femme se sentait incapable, pour le moment, de s'investir dans une relation amoureuse et de gérer harmonieusement une vie de couple. Elle se sentait encore tellement fragile. Et les cauchemars qu'elle faisait encore si régulièrement la confortaient dans sa décision. 

Elle aimait Ryô d'un amour pur et sincère mais elle voulait être sûre d'être assez forte psychologiquement et émotionnellement avant de s'engager réellement avec lui. Il n'avait que trop souffert par le passé et elle ne souhaitait pas lui faire encore plus de mal. 

Les yeux grands ouverts, la jeune femme poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. La situation était d'une complexité extrême et déstabilisante pour les nerfs. 

A vrai dire, la jeune femme avait l'étrange impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés.

Kaori, se satisfaisait de cette relation platonique mais tellement essentielle à son bonheur et à son équilibre. Elle trouvait toute la sécurité et la tendresse qu'elle avait besoin. Ryô, lui, n'attendait qu'un signe de la part de la jeune femme pour lui montrer pleinement son amour. 

Car Ryô l'aimait. Elle en était persuadée maintenant Il le lui avait dit. Et il le lui démontrait fréquemment. 

De plus en plus souvent, la jeune femme sentait le regard ardent de Ryô glisser sur elle, provocant en elle des frémissements empreints de panique mêlé de plaisir. Régulièrement, elle sentait son regard à la fois tendre et inquiet se poser sur elle lorsqu'elle tentait de maîtriser toutes ses émotions qui échappaient quelquefois à son contrôle.

Il était d'une patience d'ange et l'amour que Kaori lui portait grandissait de jour en jour. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en cet homme et elle savait à présent qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans lui. 

Mais combien de temps allait-il accepter cette situation ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne se lasse de ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris ?

Le bruit d'une clef qu'on introduisait dans la serrure obligea Kaori à couper court à ses interminables réflexions. Rapidement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça en s'apercevant qu'il était déjà 18h00. Ryô était de retour et le repas n'était pas prêt.

Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres, la jeune femme descendit les escalier et rejoignit son partenaire dans le salon. Les sourcils froncés, elle remarqua immédiatement les papiers éparpillés sur la table basse et ne mit que quelques instants à comprendre de que Saeko s'était encore manifesté.

Plongé dans la lecture de documents, Ryô ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite de la présence de la jeune femme. "Alors Ryô ? A quoi avons nous droit cette fois-ci ? Trafic de drogue ? Trafic d'influence ? Trafic d'armes ? ", questionna Kaori d'un ton qu'elle voulait réprobateur.

Au son de la voix de Kaori, Ryô se décida à lever la tête. Les mains sur les hanches et l'esprit en éveil, la jeune femme attendait impatiemment sa réponse, prête à s'opposer fermement à la demande de Saeko même si, pour cela, elle devait inventer des excuses débiles et insensées. " J'attends Ryô ", lâcha Kaori le pied battant la mesure sur le sol.

Le visage de Ryô était impassible ce qui déstabilisa grandement la jeune femme. Il ne répondit pas mais lui tendit tranquillement le dossier. " Regarde par toi-même, Kaori ", lança-t-il sur un ton mi-sérieux mi-moqueur.

Intriguée, Kaori attrapa la chemise en carton, l'ouvrit rapidement et sentit ses jambes se dérobaient sous elle alors qu'elle découvrait, le cœur battant, le contenu de l'affaire.

A suivre... 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

La pluie tombait avec une férocité mal contenue sur la ville de Tôkyô, abreuvant la terre séchée par un été trop caniculaire, d'une eau bienfaitrice. Le vent qui n'en était pas en reste, s'en donnait à cœur joie et s'engouffrait avec une aisance particulière dans chaque petite artère et chaque petite ruelle de cette immense cité. 

Il était près de 22 h30 et les rues pratiquement désertes d'agitation humaine renforçaient l'atmosphère déjà oppressante de cette nuit sans lune.

Une jeune femme, indifférente à la colère de dame nature, traversa aussi vite qu'elle put cette rue mal éclairée, protégeant de ses mains le haut de sa tête, dans un geste plus automatique qu'efficace. 

Arrivée à destination, elle s'arrêta doucement, levant naturellement les yeux vers les grandes fenêtres de cet immeuble à l'apparence austère. Insatisfaite de son champ de vision, elle fit un premier pas en arrière, puis un deuxième sans prendre garde aux flaques d'eau qui envahissaient petit à petit le trottoir. Elle ne voyait rien. Gênée par la pluie qui ruisselait sur son visage, elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et s'obstina à regarder vers le ciel, espérant découvrir une lumière, une faible lueur qui lui révèlerait la présence de vies dans ce grand bloc de béton froid et impersonnel.

Mais aucune fenêtre n'était illuminée et aucune ombre ne bougeait derrière les grands rideaux tirés. Elle sentit étrangement seule au monde.

Les bras serrés contre sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux un petit instant, essayant de refouler ces pensées d'une intolérable tristesse qui accaparaient une à une son esprit. Une frisson glacial parcourut alors son corps de haut en bas, la plongeant dans une incompréhensible torpeur.

D'où venait cette sensation ? Ce sentiment étrange que cette nuit n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres et qu'elle allait jouer un rôle bouleversant dans le destin de personnes chères à son cœur. 

Une rafale de vent plaqua violemment ses long cheveux bruns sur son visage, la ramenant de manière brutale sur terre.

Kaori ? 

Grimaçante, la jeune femme sortit prestement de sa contemplation, se décidant finalement à pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

Ryô ?

Mais sur le point d'entrer dans le grand hall, elle se retourna une toute dernière fois et, d'un petit sourire et d'un signe de la main, rassura le conducteur du 4X4 qui était garé de l'autre côté de la rue.

**********************

La sonnette retentit une seule fois mais avec une virulence inhabituelle, déchirant le silence dans lequel l'immeuble était plongé. 

Le cadran de sa montre affichait 22 h35.

La tranquillité de l'endroit n'avait de cesse d'accroître le malaise de la jeune femme, rendant son cœur de plus en plus sensible à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. 

Elle frissonna de froid sous cet imper trempé malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé dehors. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient mouillés et les quelques mèches affolées qui commençaient à onduler autour de son visage lui donnait un coté sauvageonne des plus attirants.

Un bruit se fit enfin entendre. Puis un deuxième. A travers la porte, la femme pouvait percevoir le parquet craquer sous le poids d'un pas lourd et pressé. Le grand panneau en bois s'ouvrit alors sur un homme brun au visage familier. 

" Comment va-t-elle ? ", s'enquit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait une vive inquiétude. Tout en posant cette question, Miki chercha avidement les yeux de Ryô pour y trouver un semblant de réconfort mais ne rencontra que deux tâches sombres et inexpressives. 

" Réponds-moi, Ryô ! Comment va Kaori ? ", réitéra Miki impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa propre sœur et de faire taire cette angoisse qui lui nouait l'estomac.

Le visage tendu, Ryô glissa doucement sur le côté pour laisser entrer la jeune femme. Miki le regarda d'abord avec une certaine méfiance. Mais contre toute attente, il ne fit aucun geste déplacé. Il n'eut aucun regard salace et ne prononça aucune parole scabreuse. Il attendait simplement qu'elle veuille bien entrer dans l'appartement. 

Mais pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ?

Déroutée par l'attitude de Ryô, Miki hésita quelques instants sur le palier et pénétra d'un pas mal assuré dans le hall de l'appartement. L'esprit en proie à une totale confusion, elle essuya machinalement ses chaussures sur le paillasson de bienvenue que Kaori avait disposé à l'entrée. Puis de ses mains glacées, elle se débarrassa prestement de son vêtement de pluie qu'elle accrocha maladroitement au porte-manteau, ne prenant pas garde à l'eau qui ruissela sur le sol.

Cinq minutes qu'elle était là et Ryô n'avait pas desserré une seule fois la mâchoire.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Kaori ? Où était-elle ? Pour la dixième fois en l'espace d'une heure, Miki se repassa dans la tête le coup de téléphone de Ryô qui lui intimait de venir immédiatement. " _Miki, c'est Ryô. Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement . _" Il n'avait rien dit de plus. Juste ces trois mots. 

Mais elle se souvenait de sa voix froide et tourmentée. Un voix sombre qui l'avait glacée au plus profond de son être. Alors sans attendre une minute de plus, la jeune femme s'était jetée sous la pluie, persuadée qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Kaori. 

" Que s'est-il passé, Ryô ? Où est Kaori ? Comment va-t-elle ? ", sans qu'elle s'en rende vraiment compte, sa voix avait monté d'un cran. Le manque de réaction de l'homme attisait une colère qui ne demandait qu'à être réveillée. "Réponds-moi Ryô ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Kaori ?", répéta-t-elle vivement. 

Mais Ryô ne bougea pas. Il semblait être dans un état second. A des milliers d'années lumières d'ici. 

Alors, déterminée à faire sortir cet homme de sa léthargie, la jeune femme le saisit par le col de sa chemise, le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. "Ryôooo !!!! " 

L'effet fut immédiat. Avec toute son habilité, l'homme agrippa fermement les poignets de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à lâcher prise, et les maintint jalousement dans ses mains robustes. 

"Ryô ?!!!", souffla-t-elle." Ryô ?!! Qu'est-ce que... ? " Les lèvres de l'homme se tordirent en un sourire attristé même si ses prunelles sombres se mirent à briller, pour quelques secondes seulement, d'une lueur coutumière.

"Calme-toi, Miki... Kaori va très bien. Elle dort dans sa chambre ". Tout en prononçant ses paroles, Ryô libéra Miki de son emprise et fit un pas en arrière pour observer sa réaction. "Je suis désolé que tu te sois inquiétée pour rien. Mais.. mais j'avais besoin de te parler ", ajouta-t-il d'une voix ennuyée.

" C'est vrai ? " Rassurée par les paroles de Ryô, Miki posa instinctivement sa main sur son cœur et, en fermant les yeux, esquissa un sourire de soulagement. " Merci mon dieu !" souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. Puis les mots sortirent involontairement, la jetant toute entière dans un mal-être encore jamais égalé. " Oh merci mon dieu... Si tu savais Ryô, comme j'étais inquiète... Kaori est si vulnérable en ce moment. Elle est tellement fragile depuis... " 

Miki ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés, incapable d'articuler un mot de plus.

Mon dieu qu'avait-elle dit ?

Son cœur sursauta violemment dans sa poitrine. 

Mais dieu que s'apprêtait-elle à dire et à faire ?

Atterrée par sa propre bêtise, Miki se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détourna vivement la tête lorsque son regard s'accrocha à celui de Ryô. 

Le silence se fit étrangement pesant. Comme si chacun attendait que l'autre se décide à prendre la parole. 

Mais Ryô ne dit rien. Planté au milieu du couloir, il dévisageait la femme de Falcon avec une attention extrême, comme s'il cherchait à sonder les profondeurs de son âme et à connaître ses pensées les plus secrètes. 

Et au bout de quelques minutes aussi longue que l'éternité, il soupira bruyamment, une grimace tordant ses lèvres sensuelles. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le salon et lâcha d'une voix sans timbre " J'ai envie d'une grande tasse de café noir, Miki. Tu me suis ? "

********************************

La pendule du salon s'était arrêtée sur 22h45.

La tempête semblait se calmer peu à peu, la pluie cessant momentanément d'inonder la ville de Tôkyô.

Et seul dans son tout-terrain, Falcon attendait patiemment le retour de sa femme.

Immobile et face à la porte fenêtre, Ryô observait d'un regard absent ces grands arbres verts qui ployaient sous la force d'un vent infatigable. Les traits tirés, il but lentement une gorgée de ce café noir et sucré qu'il appréciait tant. " J'espère que Falcon a pensé à prendre un thermos de café chaud avec lui. Il serait capable de me tuer s'il attrapait un rhume ", commença Ryô sur un ton trop sérieux. 

La remarque arracha pourtant un sourire naturel à Miki. " Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Ryô. Il est aussi robuste qu'un éléphant ! ", la voix de la jeune femme se voulait délibérément légère comme pour dissiper cette tension qui alourdissait cruellement l'atmosphère.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il était perdu quelque part dans ses pensées.

Étrangement, Miki n'osait parler ni même bouger. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses gestes pouvaient trahir le trouble qui la gagnait insidieusement. Son regard s'égara, ici et là, sur des points imaginaires avant de se poser sur les dizaines de documents qui traînaient sur la table basse. Elle aperçut alors un rapport de police et plusieurs articles de journaux. " Vous avez un nouveau travail ? ", questionna-t-elle non contente de savoir Kaori prête à retravailler et à reprendre pied dans sa vie. 

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée et son sourire se transforma rapidement en un grimace amère. " Non ", répondit simplement Ryô. " Kaori a refusé l'affaire et ... Enfin bref, nous nous sommes un peu disputés ".

La mâchoire tendue à l'extrême, Ryô serra violemment les poings, les jointures de ses mains blanchissant sous la rudesse de ce geste. Il ne comprenait pas que Kaori ait pu dire non. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle ait refusé cette affaire. Il se souvenait encore de la brusquerie avec laquelle elle s'était exprimée. Le mot était sorti brutalement de sa bouche et Ryô l'avait ressenti comme un cri du cœur. Comme un appel au secours.

" Comment ça, Kaori a refusé l'affaire ? " Fronçant des sourcils, Miki parcourut rapidement les quelques feuillets qui faisaient office de rapport de police. C'était un peu léger mais elle se fit rapidement une idée de leur nouveau travail. L'affaire était somme toute très banale pour City Hunter et se résumait à protéger un génie de la bourse dont la carrière risquait fort bien de s'arrêter net depuis qu'il avait découvert les malversations financières auxquelles se prêtait le PDG de son entreprise. Témoin principal de ce scandale financier, Ryô et Kaori devaient simplement assurer la protection de cette tête de la finance le temps que le procès débute. C'était une histoire d'une semaine, tout au plus. 

Intriguée par la réaction de son amie, Miki plissa les yeux dans un geste d'intense réflexion. Il n'y avait vraiment rien de bien dérangeant, ni de vraiment surprenant dans cette histoire si ce n'est que la personne, que Ryô devait surveiller, répondait au nom de Ren Komatsu, mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et pratiquait le karaté trois fois par semaine et un week-end sur deux. 

En plus, d'après la photo, leur futur client était très séduisant avec ses cheveux couleur jais et ses yeux clairs, brillant de malice et de vitalité non contenue. Impeccable dans son costume deux pièces, il donnait l'image du cadre dynamique ayant réussi aussi bien dans sa vie professionnelle que personnelle. Bref, c'était un beau spécimen de la gente masculine qui devait faire tourner la tête à de nombreuses femmes.

Un homme ?

Un sourire contrit sur les lèvres, la jeune femme observa Ryô à la dérobée. Une fois n'était pas coutume, il avait accepté de travailler pour un homme. Exit les blondes plantureuses, les brunes piquantes et les rousses coquines. City Hunter avait décidé de mettre à mal sa propre légende et avait toléré répondre à l'appel de détresse d'un homme. C'était touchant.

Brun aux yeux clairs ? 

Miki devinait qu'il l'avait fait pour Kaori. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il l'avait fait par amour et par respect pour elle. Peut-être même pour lui montrer qu'il avait changé et qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un obsédé lubrique dont la rare intelligence se dévoilait dans les moments les plus tragiques et les plus dangereux de leur vie. C'était une magnifique preuve d'amour et Miki aurait voulu le remercier pour ça.

S'installant une dizaine de jours dans cet appartement ?

Au fur et à mesure que les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, le cœur de Miki s'emballa. Cet homme ! Cette situation ! Comme frappée par l'évidence, elle ferma les yeux et retint son souffle.

En fait, si Kaori avait refusé cette affaire ce n'était ni par caprice, ni par mauvaise tête. Non. C'était, tout simplement, parce qu'elle ne se sentait par assez forte pour surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve. Si Kaori avait refusé le client, c'était parce qu'elle continuait, malgré toute sa volonté et de tous ses efforts, à vivre dans une certaine peur. Une peur qui n'oublierait pas de se réveiller dès qu'elle affronterait le visage et les traits de cet homme. Une peur qui la paralyserait dès qu'elle se retrouverait seul avec cet inconnu alors qu'elle n'acceptait, pour le moment, que la présence de Ryô près d'elle.

" Sais-tu seulement comment elle a justifié sa décision ? Elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle en avait marre que Saeko se serve de moi pour assouvir ses ambitions de femme-flic et qu'il était temps qu'elle cesse de compter sur City Hunter pour faire le sale boulot! ", expliqua-t-il d'un ton d'une dureté difficilement égalée.

Le ciel pleurait de nouveau sur la ville, redoublant d'intensité et de détermination face à la violence des bourrasques.

Miki ne répliqua pas. Préoccupée par l'état psychologique dans lequel devait se trouvait Kaori à cet instant précis, la jeune femme prêtait une oreille plus que distraite aux lamentations de Ryô. Elle éprouva un besoin de voir son amie, de la serrer tendrement dans ses bras et de lui insuffler courage et réconfort. 

Elle se promit de la voir dès demain et de passer la journée avec elle.

"Je ne la crois pas, Miki " , continua-t-il de plus en plus énervé. Miki se servit un peu de café chaud. " Kaori n'arrête pas de me mentir. Elle me cache quelque chose d'important et je reste persuadé que tu es au courant de ce qui la tourmente", énonça-t-il si soudainement que la jeune femme faillit lâcher la mug qu'elle s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres sèches.

Miki tressaillit sous la rudesse du ton employé. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. 

Le déluge reprit de plus belle et la pluie, malmenée par les rafales de vent, s'écrasaient avec hostilité sur les vitres de la grande porte-fenêtre. 

Le cœur de Miki se mit à battre plus vite. Bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la jeune femme se hâta de répondre." Tu te fais des idées, Ryô. Kaori ne te cache rien. Je te l'assure." 

Comment pouvait-elle continuer à lui mentir avec autant d'aplomb ? 

Ryô sembla agacé par cette réponse. D'un geste impatient, il se passa une main dans ses épais cheveux noir et lâcha un soupir énervé. Non, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de ce trouble et de ce malaise qui l'étreignaient dès qu'il rencontrait son regard. Elle lui dissimulait quelque chose, c'était certain. Kaori n'avait jamais su mentir. Ses yeux parlaient pour elle et Ryô n'avait que trop souvent rencontré un regard triste et perdu durant ces trois dernières semaines. 

En fait, depuis trois semaines, tout n'était que tromperie et apparence. 

" Alors, c'est que tu ne sais pas regarder", lança-t-il d'une voix aussi dure que de l'acier. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme." Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, Miki. Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui vit dans un monde fait de trahison et de faux-semblants. " 

Assise sur le canapé, Miki ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi vite. Ne sachant que répondre, elle baissa la tête et regarda le fond de sa tasse de café comme si le plus merveilleux des trésors s'y cachait. Ses cheveux glissèrent doucement sur son visage, dissimulant momentanément sa morosité et sa peine à Ryô. 

"Prend le temps de la regarder, Miki. Observe-la quelques instants et tu comprendras que ce n'est pas la Kaori que tu connais qui te sourit mais une jeune femme complètement perdue qui nous joue la comédie du bonheur. " Miki ferma les yeux, écrasée par les douloureux souvenirs de Kaori se battant jour après jour contre le désespoir qui la dévorait petit à petit." Son rire sonne faux. Son sourire est illusoire. Son comportement n'a rien de naturel. Kaori va mal et je veux savoir pourquoi ", Ryô articula chaque mot avec un ressentiment plus que visible. 

L'atmosphère devint étouffante. A couper au couteau. 

" Elle sursaute au moindre bruit. A la moindre porte qui claque. Au moindre verre qui se brise sur le sol... La nuit, elle est en proie à de terribles cauchemars quand elle n'est pas frappée d'insomnie..." Les mots sortaient rapidement, difficilement mais avec une telle véracité que les yeux de Miki se voilèrent de souffrance. " Elle est devenue si distante, Miki... Pas seulement avec moi. Mais avec Mick aussi. Et tous les autres..."

Ryô était de nouveau devant la porte-fenêtre, le regard englouti par la tristesse. Il semblait avoir baisser les bras et perdu le courage de se battre.

" J'ai l'impression que nous sommes en train de la perdre et que rien de ce que je pourrai faire ne la fera revenir ", avoua-t-il les épaules douloureusement voûtées. 

Trois semaines qu'il s'appliquait à comprendre. Trois semaines qu'il cherchait dans la moindre petite parcelle de son cerveau une raison qui puisse expliquer le comportement si déroutant de Kaori. Mais rien. Il ne trouvait rien. 

Et le temps passait. Toujours plus vite. Toujours en pure perte. Ryô éprouvait cet désagréable sensation qu'il lui filait entre les doigts, emportant avec lui la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Elle avait dit non mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Elle allait mal mais il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Elle était revenue mais il se demandait tous les jours pourquoi

Ryô grogna. Il y avait beaucoup trop de pourquoi et pas assez de réponse à son goût. Pourquoi ne souriait-elle plus ? Pourquoi ne riait-elle plus ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de la caresser ? Pourquoi ce mur persistait entre eux deux ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas être enfin heureux ? 

" Je ne comprends pas, Miki. Pourquoi est-elle revenue si elle était si malheureuse avec moi ? ", la voix de Ryô était d'une douceur effrayante et empreinte de lassitude. Il avait prononcé cette phrase tout bas, comme s'il s'adressait à son reflet dans la fenêtre.

Silencieuse, Miki resta assise, les yeux grands ouverts et le corps tétanisé par un profond sentiment de désarroi. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentit prise entre deux feux. D'un côté, son cœur lui dictait de révéler la vérité à Ryô, si cruelle et bouleversante soit-elle, et de soulager Kaori de ce secret qui lui empoisonnait le corps et l'esprit. Et de l'autre, sa raison lui intimait de respecter la promesse faite à son amie et d'essayer de rassurer cet homme par de viles promesses et illusions. 

"Mon dieu, aidez-moi !", implora d'une voix inaudible Miki, les yeux fermés pour ne pas se laisser aller à ce sentiment de rage et de tristesse mélangés. Machinalement, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se mit à serrer convulsivement son jean. Que pouvait-elle répondre à tout ça ? Que devait-elle répondre à Ryô ? " _Mais ne t'inquiète pas Ryô, ça va passer ! Je te jure que dans un ou deux mois et Kaori redeviendra comme avant et que tout ira bien !"._

C'était de la connerie tout ça. Un abominable mensonge.

La vérité était bien plus difficile à dire et à accepter. Pour Kaori. Pour Ryô. Pour elle et tous les autres. La Kaori Makimura qu'ils connaissaient n'existait plus. La Kaori Makimura qu'ils adoraient ne reviendrait plus. Cette magnifique jeune femme dont l' innocence et la générosité n'avaient d'égale que sa force de caractère et sa volonté était morte le jour où ce monstre avait posé ses mains sur elle pour abuser de son corps et de son âme, sans aucune pitié. 

Kaori était irrémédiablement différente maintenant et Ryô avait le droit de savoir. 

Il devait savoir la vérité.

Miki essuya, d'un geste déterminé, la larme qui coulait doucement sur sa joue droite. Elle se leva maladroitement et regarda le dos douloureusement courbé de Ryô. Sa voix lui parut anormalement calme pour les circonstances.

" Ryô..."

Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Il était vraiment temps de réagir. Sinon, ils allaient définitivement sombrés.

*********************

23H00

Les yeux encore ensommeillés, Kaori descendit lentement les escaliers, attirés par les voix qui murmuraient dans le salon de l'appartement.

Les sourcils froncés, elle remarqua tout de suite l'imper qui pendait sur le porte-manteau du hall et la flaque d'eau qui s'étendait sur le plancher en bois. 

Piquée par la curiosité, elle se dirigea silencieusement vers le salon, ouvrit doucement la porte et trouva Miki et Ryô en pleine conversation. 

La tension que se lisait sur le visage de ses amis ne présageaient rien de bon. Inquiète, elle fit un premier pas dans le pièce mais s'arrêta en voyant Miki s'essuyer les yeux. Pourquoi son amie pleurait-elle ? 

" Miki ?... Ryô ?... ", laissa-t-elle échapper dans un souffle alors que le regard de Ryô se posa brusquement sur elle, la plongeant aussitôt dans une détresse sans fin.

A suivre... 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 

Immeuble de Ryô Saeba,

Quartier de Shinjuku, Tôkyô,

La magnétoscope affichait 23h05 et Miki venait de quitter l'appartement.

Les traits anormalement tendus, Ryô observait avec une curiosité dérangeante la jeune femme qui lui faisait maintenant face. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ryô ? Pourquoi Miki était-elle ici ? " , la voix de Kaori tremblait légèrement comme si elle se doutait de la raison de la présence de son amie.

Une idée lui traversa rapidement l'esprit mais elle prit soin de la chasser aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée.

Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir trahi. C'était impensable. Tout bonnement inimaginable. Miki était la fille la plus loyale qu'elle connaisse. Elle n'aurait jamais fait ça.

" Que me caches-tu, Kaori ? ", énonça-t-il d'une voix étrangement dure. Le regard perçant de Ryô glissa longuement sur elle, la faisant doucement frissonner. " Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui te tourmente ? " 

Kaori retint son souffle alors que la pluie continuait à tomber sur la ville comme si elle voulait engloutir sous ses eaux la terre entière.

Le cœur de Kaori frappait fort, menaçant de déchirer sa poitrine et Ryô attendait.

Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme détourna vivement les yeux incapable de soutenir le regard de son partenaire. Elle ferma, quelques instants ses paupières, cherchant au plus profond de son être la force de lui mentir. " Mais enfin Ryô, de quoi parles-tu ? Je vais bien, je te l'assure ", lâcha-t-elle d'une voix qui montait étrangement dans les aiguës. 

A ces mots, les lèvres de Ryô se tordirent en une grimace insatisfaite. La mâchoire contractée, l'homme s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme, d'une démarche presque féline. " Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Miki, commença-t-il alors que ces yeux d'aciers capturèrent l'attention de la jeune femme. " Je ne te crois pas. Tu n'arrêtes pas de mentir et je veux savoir pourquoi ! ", articula-t-il d'une voix vibrante de colère.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Alors ses doutes étaient bien fondés. Miki était venue pour dire la vérité à Ryô et dévoiler le secret qui pesait si lourd sur ses épaules. Mais il semblerait qu'elle soit arrivée avant que cette dernière ait pu dévoiler son secret. 

" Je vais bien, Ryô et je ne te cache rien. Vraiment ", tout en proférant cet énorme mensonge Kaori se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle prit douloureusement conscience que malgré sa volonté et son courage, elle ne pourrait jamais lui dire la vérité. Elle n'avait pas cette force là. 

Pendant une minute, elle regretta d'avoir coupé Miki dans son élan. Pendant quelques secondes, elle regretta que Miki n'ai pas divulgué la vérité beaucoup plus tôt. 

" Vraiment ? ", répéta Ryô d'une voix si révoltée que Kaori se raidit instantanément. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme fit un pas en arrière alors que Ryô lui attrapa le poignet. " Si tu vas si bien que ça, tu vas te soumettre sans problème à une petite expérience, le ton était tranchant et sans réplique.

"Quoi ?!... Mais...", hoqueta Kaori alors que Ryô l'entraînait d'un pas rapide hors du salon. Incapable de résister à cette force presque animale, elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre cet homme et se laisser guider, les yeux épouvantés, jusqu'à sa chambre. 

Mon dieu, qu'avait-il dans la tête ?

Ryô la lâcha au milieu de la pièce et d'un pas pressé, alluma la lampe de chevet avant de revenir fermer la porte. 

Le ciel grommela de plus belle.

Le cœur battant violemment dans sa poitrine, la jeune femme balaya d'un regard effarouché cet espace masculin qui lui avait ouvert les bras cet après-midi, appréhendant la suite des évènements. 

Le tonnerre la fit sursauter alors qu'au même moment les mains de Ryô se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elles étaient chaudes et viriles et la jeune femme frissonna malgré elle à ce contact déroutant. " Regarde, Kaori ", souffla-t-il tout près de son oreille. " Regarde-toi et dis-moi que tu vas bien ", tout en parlant Ryô poussa doucement la jeune femme et la posta devant le miroir de sa chambre.

Ryô fit un pas en arrière, la laissant seule face à elle-même.

Incrédule, la jeune femme posa des yeux un peu perdu sur son reflet. Teint pâle, yeux cernés triste, cheveux plats, Kaori avait l'impression de découvrir une étrangère. La petite flamme qui brillait habituellement dans son regard avait définitivement disparu, remplacé par une lueur mélancolique. Son sourire ne vivait presque plus. Instinctivement, elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux espérant leur donner un peu plus de volume et de vitalité avant de fermer les yeux et de baisser la tête. 

Comment avait-elle été aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que son mal-être ne se voyait pas de l'extérieur ? Comment avait-elle pu croire que Ryô n'aurait rien remarqué ? Comment ?

Peut-être parce que depuis deux mois, elle fuyait les miroirs et tous objets qui puissent lui renvoyaient un semblant d'image. Peut-être parce que son corps la dégoûtait et lui faisait horreur. Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, elle se sentait presque morte et qu'une morte ne se regarde pas dans une glace.

Sans bruit, Ryô s'approcha d'elle. Et doucement, il glissa sa main dans la main froide de sa partenaire.

L'atmosphère se fit lourde de sous-entendus et de désir inavoué. Kaori sentit la colère de Ryô s'évaporer instantanément et laisser place à un sentiment de tendresse apaisant. 

Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ce regard ténébreux qui enveloppait son reflet dans le miroir. Il se tenait juste derrière elle. Il était tout près, tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son partenaire, à travers le fine étoffe du débardeur qui lui servait de haut de pyjama.

Aucun des deux ne prit la parole.

L'image que la glace lui renvoyait la troubla au plus haut point. Le regard magnétique de Ryô glissait longuement sur son corps, examinant avec une perspicacité bouleversante chaque courbe de sa silhouette presque parfaite, malgré la perte de quelques kilos. Le cœur battant, elle sentit ces yeux se poser sur sa bouche légèrement entrouverte et se surprit à vouloir sentir la pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la scrutait, l'étudiait et l'observait avec une telle ardeur que Kaori se laissa happer par une troublante torpeur. 

Étrangement aucune peur, aucune crainte ne se fit sentir.

Hypnotisée par la lueur fiévreuse qu'elle pouvait lire dans les prunelles sombres de l'homme, Kaori n'esquissa aucun geste. Elle écoutait simplement les battements de son propre cœur s'harmonisait avec le bruit de la pluie qui s'évertuait à frapper les vitres de la chambre.

Il n'y avait plus de questions à poser ni de réponses à donner. Le vérité n'avait plus court et le mensonge ne servait plus à rien. Il y avait juste cet homme et cette femme qui s'attendaient et s'aimaient depuis près de huit ans maintenant.

Un léger souffle dans le cou et le corps de la jeune femme frémit doucement. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les sensations plus que troublantes que cette simple caresse avait fait naître en elle. " Kaori... " , la voix de Ryô était tellement suave, empreinte d'un amour inéluctable que la jeune femme sentit les dernières barrières de la raison s'effondrer une à une. Fascinée par son partenaire, la jeune femme se trouva incapable de réfléchir, d'analyser ou même de comprendre la réaction de son corps qui d'habitude se révoltait face à de telles attentions. 

Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment

Elle aurait du trembler de peur. Elle aurait du lutter contre une vague d'angoisse qui la paralyserait. Mais il n'en était rien. 

Au contraire, le corps de la jeune femme répondit naturellement à l'invitation de l'homme. Ses mains tremblaient d'un désir qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Son sang battait violemment à ses tempes, la menant vers un délicieux vertige alors son cœur s'affola une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine lui rappelant la joie d'être un être humain. 

C'était comme si son corps s'éveillait une nouvelle fois à la vie et qu'elle se réveillait enfin d'un long sommeil sans aucun rêve ni aucun espoir.

Et toutes ces sensations étaient merveilleusement bouleversantes.

Une nouvelle caresse sur sa joue et elle rouvrit les yeux. Ryô la dévorait littéralement du regard et la jeune femme, prise d'un brusque accès de timidité, baissa la tête et fixa son attention sur ses pieds. Elle avait l'impression d'être mise à nue, comme dépouillée de cette carapace qu'elle s'était forgée au fil toutes ces années et qui était devenue presque indestructible par la force des choses. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait femme et fragile en même temps. A la fois confiante et déstabilisée par cette chaleur qui envahissait trop rapidement chaque parcelle de son être, la plongeant avec délectation dans un engourdissement étourdissant. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça de sa vie. Une désir tellement fort qu'il en devenait presque indécent.

Est-ce cela le véritable amour ? 

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle sentit les mains de Ryô errer voluptueusement sur ses hanches et se faufilaient, avec agilité, sous son débardeur. Elle frissonna sous le contact de ses mains brûlantes sur sa peau froide et lisse. Incapable de résister à l'appel de ses sens, la jeune femme retint naturellement son souffle lorsqu'il déposa un baiser volatile à la base dans son cou. Un effleurement presque imperceptible qui fit naître en elle un intense sentiment de frustration. 

Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était comme si son corps voulait plus.

Les doigts de Ryô courraient amoureusement sur la taille de la jeune femme, lui prodiguant des caresses aussi douces que de la soie. D'un geste pleine délicatesse, il la fit pivoter dans ses bras pour découvrir et contempler le visage transformée de sa partenaire. Les joues rougies par l'émotion, les yeux éclatants d'une magnifique sincérité, Kaori se perdit avec ferveur dans des yeux voilés de désir. Intimidée d'être la source d'un tel émoi, elle baissa à nouveau le regard, se laissant aller contre le torse puissant de l'homme.

Il l'aimait. Elle l'aimait. Et rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. 

Lentement, Kaori posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et se concentra sur les battements de cœur de son compagnon. Un sourire de bien-être se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle prit conscience que leurs deux cœurs frémissaient à l'unisson, sur un même rythme frénétique et langoureux.

Elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie dans ses bras fort et protecteurs. 

" Kaori ?", la voix de Ryô était diaboliquement sensuel. La jeune femme leva les yeux, fascinée par ce timbre sensuel. Comme dans un rêve, elle vit le visage de l'homme s'approchait avec lenteur, ces yeux avides sur sa bouche. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'agrippa à la chemise de Ryô alors que ses lèvres frôlèrent la commissures de ses lèvres avant de les toucher tendrement dans un premier baiser velouté. Kaori vibra de tout son être.

Alors c'était ça le plaisir ?

Kaori n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur l'émotion que ce premier baiser avait suscité en elle que Ryô captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres dans un tourbillon de passion et d'adoration jamais égalée. Le corps en feu, la jeune femme s'ouvrit sans complexe à ces nouvelles sensations qui envahissaient son être et lui procuraient un plaisir qu'elle ne soupçonnait même pas. 

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle se sentait vivante. Prête à mordre la vie à pleine dent et à tout recommencer. 

Ryô s'émerveilla de l'effet que ces caresses avaient sur la jeune femme. Tout au fond de lui, il avait toujours soupçonné que, sous ces airs de garçon manqué, se cachait un être charnel et impétueux. Il l'enlaça avec plus d'ardeur, impatient de sentir le corps de la jeune femme frémir contre le sien. Il voulait goûter sa peau, s'enivrer de son odeur, la sentir frémir et gémir sous ses caresses fiévreuses. Il voulait découvrir ce corps magnifique et cette âme si généreuse et aimante. Il voulait simplement l'aimer et la rendre heureuse. Dieu qu'il la désirait ! Il la désirait tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait se transformer en fossile si elle le repoussait maintenant.

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder violemment mais les deux amants ne firent pas attention aux caprices du temps, trop heureux de s'être enfin trouvés après tant d'années de solitude et d'égoïsme.

Les yeux fermés, Kaori gémit doucement lorsque les lèvres de Ryô abandonnèrent sa bouche pour dévorait l'épaule qu'il avait prit soin de dénuder. Ses lèvres glissèrent encore et encore, laissant un brûlant sillon sur son passage. Kaori était vibrante d'émotions. Une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue enflammée. Jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné ressentir un tel plaisir dans les bras d'un homme. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être capable de se laisser aimer. 

Enivrée par les caresses de Ryô, Kaori se laissa guidée vers le lit et ne se posa pas aucune question lorsqu'elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids de son corps et de celui de son amant.

Elle était dans un autre monde. Un monde de plaisir et de passion. Un monde où la cruauté et la violence cédaient le pas sur l'amour et la générosité. Elle se sentait heureuse dans les bras de cet homme. 

Kaori se donnait sans aucune retenue et Ryô s'enhardit face à une telle générosité. Elle était plus belle que dans ses rêves et la voir s'ouvrir à lui avec une telle confiance lui procura un plaisir et un fierté indescriptible. 

Elle était tout pour lui. Elle était toute sa vie. Et après cette nuit, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. 

Caresses sensuelles. Baisers sucrés. Effleurements de lèvres. Frôlements de mains. Ryô se montrait d'une tendresse et d'une patience bouleversante. Obsédé sexuel à ces heures perdues, Ryô se révélait être enfin de compte être un homme d'une grande sensibilité. Il savait parfaitement que c'était la première fois pour Kaori. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ni lui faire peur. Il voulait que tout soit parfait. 

Alors connaissant sa timidité, il baissa l'intensité de la lampe de chevet, plongeant ainsi la chambre dans une luminosité tamisée qui accentua l'intimité de la pièce. 

Mais même le plus beau des paradis pouvait se transformer en véritable enfer en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Ryô devenait de plus en plus gourmand. Ses caresses se firent plus passionnées et plus impatientes. Ses mains se faufilèrent de nouveau sous son débardeur, montant avec une lenteur calculée vers sa poitrine. 

" Tu es si belle, ma douce...", susurra Ryô alors qu'il lui taquinait de sa bouche la lobe de l'oreille de la jeune femme. A ces mots, le corps de Kaori se raidit inexplicablement comme s'il répondait à une agression et commença à se fermer à toute caresse et marque de tendresse. La phrase résonna encore et encore dans la tête de la jeune femme mais ce n'était plus Ryô qui la prononçait mais le monstre qui l'avait violée.

" Kaori... N'aie pas peur, ma douce. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets ", Ryô appréhenda la contraction de son corps comme un mouvement de timidité. Loin de se douter du malaise qui étreignait sa compagne, il continua l'exploration de son corps avec une avidité grandissante. 

Peu à peu, le plaisir fit place à l'angoisse et la volupté à la peur. Lentement, Kaori replongeait dans son pire cauchemar sans pouvoir rien y faire. 

Kaori se concentra sur la voix de son partenaire, essayant d'effacer le souvenir de la celle de son agresseur de sa mémoire. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit que Ryô faisait glisser lentement ses mains sur ses cuisses pour la débarrasser de son bas de pyjama, des images d'une rare violence s'imposa implacablement à son esprit. "Non... ", la gorge de Kaori était nouée par l'angoisse et le cri de protestation se mua en un semblant de gémissement.

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois, de vifs éclairs illuminant quelques instants la chambre silencieuse.

La jeune femme ferma violemment les yeux, pensant de cette manière chasser ses images de sa tête. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, des larmes coulèrent silencieusement alors que son corps se rebella contre une nouvelle caresse. Elle se mit à bouger de manière frénétique, empêchant Ryô de parvenir à ses fins. " Non !! Ne me touche pas comme ça ", cria-t-elle si violemment que son partenaire, effrayé, se figea sur place.

Elle le repoussa sans ménagement.

Le corps de la jeune femme était si tendu qu'il donnait l'impression qu'il allait se briser en mille morceaux au moindre contact. Maladroitement, Kaori s'assit sur le lit, cachant son visage de ses mains tremblantes " Non, ..." implora-t-elle, les joues baignées de larmes. 

Recroquevillée sur le lit, elle avait l'air d'un petit animal apeuré.

" Kaori ?!! ", la voix était empreinte d'une inquiétude et d'une peur vous glaçant d'effroi. Mais la jeune femme n'entendait plus rien. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Noyée dans ses propres souvenirs, la vue de Kaori s'était troublée dangereusement la rendant incapable de discerner correctement les traits du visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que sa vie.

Pourtant, elle savait que l'homme qui venait de la caresser, de lui prouver qu'elle était aussi vivante qu'avant était Ryô.

Complètement perdu, Ryô tenta d'attraper le poignet de la jeune femme mais cette dernière, incapable de maîtriser sa terreur, réagit si violemment à son geste qu'il se figea littéralement sur place. " Ne me touche pas, tu entends ? Je t'interdis de me toucher ! ", hurla-t-elle en se levant du lit. Ses jambes ne la portant pratiquement plus, elle tomba douloureusement sur les genoux. 

Effaré, Ryô ne voyait plus que le dos secoué de sanglots de la jeune femme. 

" Je... je ne veux pas... je ne veux pas que ça recommence... je ne veux pas revire ça ... jamais ", lâcha-t-elle dans un gémissement étouffé. 

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle plus qu'il la touche ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussée une fois 

encore ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas... ? C'était comme si il lui avait fait peur de lui et qu'elle vivait l'acte d'amour comme une agression. Comme un véritable assaut de violence. A cette pensée, les mots et les cris de Kaori résonnèrent une nouvelle fois dans sa tête. Il se remémora leur dernière rencontre et la réaction qu'elle avait eu quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle ne jouait pas. Elle ne simulait pas. Non, elle avait vraiment peur. De lui. Des hommes. De la vie. 

Parce qu'...

C'est alors que Ryô comprit. Que cette vérité qu'elle voulait tant lui cacher lui éclata cruellement au visage. 

... 

Terrassé par l'évidence, Ryô se leva brusquement, reculant maladroitement comme s'il venait de recevoir une balle en plein cœur. 

Un éclair déchira le ciel suivi du grondement impétueux de l'orage. 

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Ryô s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle était glacée. Comme dans le pire des cauchemars, il s'entendit articuler " Ce n'est pas vrai Kaori, hein ?... Dis-moi que tu n'as pas été violée !!! Dis-moi que je me trompe... ", Ryô ne put finir sa phrase. Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. 

Résignée, les épaules de Kaori s'affaissèrent. Puis elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à son partenaire, les joues ravagées de larmes et les yeux reflétant une douleur innommable. " Je suis désolée, Ryô... Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes... Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça... ", souffla-t-elle un regret mêlé de souffrance dans la voix.

Ryô baissa les yeux sur le sol, incapable de regarder en face la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Les poings si serrés que ses ongles pénétrèrent dans la paume de sa main et la mâchoire douloureusement contracté, Ryô luttait contre une rage quasiment bestiale qui envahissait son être à une vitesse vertigineuse. 

Le tonnerre gronda une nouvelle fois au dessus de leur tête. L'orage était tout proche près à détruire tout ce qu'il trouvera sur son passage.

Ryô se remit difficilement debout. Il était sous le choc. Perdu comme jamais. Incapable de réfléchir correctement. 

" Ryô ?", Kaori s'approcha lentement de son partenaire, effrayée par le mutisme de ce dernier. " Ryô, je t'en prie parle-moi !", implora-t-elle alors que sa main tenta d'attraper le bras de l'homme.

Ryô la transperça de son regard tourmenté avant de dégager rapidement de son emprise. Les traits défigurés par le colère et la haine et la respiration saccadé, il détourna la tête et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Il fallait qu'il sorte de cette chambre. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

" Ryô !", cria Kaori quand elle comprit qu'il voulait partir. "Ryô, reste avec moi !" supplia-t-elle alors qu'il posait sa main sur la poignée de la porte. " Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas !... J'ai besoin de toi ! "

La voix de Kaori lui brisa le cœur. Il aurait tant voulu rester à ses côtés mais il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas. A cet instant précis, il se sentait comme un animal enragé, capable de faire du mal à la plus douce des créatures. 

Alors après un bref mouvement d'hésitation, il passa la porte de sa chambre devant une Kaori prostrée par le chagrin.

Une minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne comprenne vraiment ce qui venait de se passer. 

Il était parti. Il l'avait quittée. Mais, elle, elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. 

Alors, dans un dernier sursaut de courage, Kaori s'élança vers la porte prête à tout pour le garder à ses côtés. Mais l'esprit confus, elle tourna la poignée dans le mauvais sens perdant de précieuse minutes.

Pétrifiée, elle entendit le bruit de ses pas dans l'escalier. Puis le claquement assourdissant d'une porte. Et de nouveau ce silence douloureux.

" Ryô... Reviens, je t'en prie ", gémit-elle une dernière fois.

Abandonnée dans ce grand immeuble, la jeune femme resta figée quelques instant avant de donner un grand coup de poing dans cette maudite porte qui l'avait séparé de Ryô. Les yeux emplis d'une rage désespérée, elle se retourna et tomba face à son reflet, dans le miroir. 

Ce qu'elle vit la glaça jusqu'au sang. Cette image était d'une insoutenable cruauté. Elle était seule. Ryô n'était plus à côté d'elle. 

Alors en proie à une haine effroyable contre ce destin qui prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir, Kaori attrapa le vieux cendrier de Ryô qui traînait sur une étagère et le lança avec une violence inaccoutumée contre le miroir. La glace se brisa en milles morceaux dans un fracas strident.

Elle avait tout perdu. 

Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ?

Elle était à bout. Vidée de toute force et de tout courage. Elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer. A quoi bon d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait plus envie de continuer. Elle s'en était incapable.

Le tonnerre gémit une dernière fois.

Indifférente à la colère du ciel, Kaori regarda, de ses yeux secs, les bouts de verres qui gisaient sur la moquette. Sept ans de malheurs selon de dicton. Mais elle s'en foutait éperdument. 

Le radio-réveil de la chambre afficha 00h31.

La chemise de Ryô traînait toujours sur le lit mais elle était toute froissée maintenant. Dévorée par la fatigue et le chagrin, Kaori attrapa le bout de tissu qu'elle sera contre son cœur. Elle était si fatiguée. Doucement, elle s'allongea sur les draps encore chauds et, les yeux aussi vide que son âme, se recroquevilla, espérant trouvé un semblant de paix et de repos. 

A suivre...


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Quartier de Shinjuku,

Le soleil brillait fort en ce nouveau jour, inondant la terre de ses rayons chaleureux pour mieux sécher les larmes versées par les nuages durant cette longue nuit tourmentée. 

( Kaori ? ) 

Le vent avait retrouvé sa sagesse d'antan, abandonnant sa violence et sa froideur pour se muer en une brise légère et veloutée.

( Kaori, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? )

La ville de Tôkyô s'éveillait progressivement à la douceur du matin. Les rues, abandonnées de toute vie il y a encore quelques heures, retrouvaient sans peine les délices de l'agitation humaine.

( Pourras-tu jamais effacer de ton cœur ces regards aveuglés par mes propres doutes et tous ces mots blessants d'indifférence ? )

Une lange Rover déboucha dans la rue. Rapide et silencieuse, elle donnait cette impression étrange de glisser naturellement sur la route, évitant avec tout autant de légèreté que d'agilité, les flaques d'eau qui s'étaient formées, ici et là, sur la route goudronnée. Dans un ronronnement doucereux, le 4X4 se gara le long du trottoir, à cette même place qu'elle avait occupée la nuit dernière.

( Pourras-tu jamais pardonner ce moment de folie qui m'a conduit à t'abandonner alors que tu avais tant besoin de moi ? )

Les portières avant s'ouvrirent dans un même mouvement, laissant apparaître les silhouettes d'un homme et d'une femme. 

( Pourras-tu jamais oublier que j'ai été un lâche ? ) 

L'homme observa d'un regard distrait les alentours, la main droite fermement posée sur la poignée intérieure de la voiture. Son visage, las et fermé, trahissait un état de fatigue intense. Ses yeux, sur lesquels un épais voile de tristesse s'était posé, se fermèrent à plusieurs reprise, éblouis par l'éclat des rayons du soleil. Ses lèvres bougèrent un instant, murmurant silencieusement un seul et unique mot. 

( Kaori.) 

Ryô fixait, avec toute la fougue de son amour, les fenêtres de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis toutes ces années avec sa précieuse Kaori. Immobile, il restait là, les poings serrés et le coeur battant, comme si à force de persévérance, son regard arriverait à briser ces grands murs de béton qui la séparaient cruellement d'elle.

( Cette douleur intolérable, l'éprouves-tu aussi ? )

Dans ce flots de pensées, une voix parvint à percer le chemin de son esprit. " Ryô ? ", la voix était douce mais légèrement altérée par l'inquiétude. " Ryô ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? " demanda tendrement Miki. " Même si Kazue m'a assuré au téléphone que Kaori se portait bien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter ", les mots à peine prononcés, Ryô entendit aussitôt une porte claquer, comme si la réponse à cette question était d'une évidence incontournable.

( Et ce mal qui ronge implacablement mon cœur au point que j'ai l'impression de suffoquer, le ressens-tu aussi ? )

Ryô regardait toujours dans la même direction. Miki était tout près de lui. Le regard blessé de l'homme bougea légèrement, glissant lentement vers elle. Il grimaça alors une sorte de sourire, jouant la comédie de l'être fort même si à l'intérieur, son cœur gémissait douloureusement.

( Et cette rancœur perfide que j'éprouve contre ce monstre qui t'a meurtrie à jamais ? Cette haine viscérale qui coule insidieusement dans mon sang comme le plus mortel des venins, comment l'empêcher de me dévorer entièrement ?)

D'un regard lointain, Ryô contempla le souffle du vent qui s'insinuait, avec impudeur conviviale, dans les longs cheveux bruns de Miki, lui ramenant sur le visage quelques mèches légèrement ondulées.

( Kaori, sais-tu à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir compris ta détresse, de ne pas avoir su te protéger contre la perversité humaine ? ) 

Comme dans un rêve, il sentit la main de Miki se poser sur son bras. Le contact était timide et chaleureux, tout autant que le sourire qu'elle essayait de garder malgré la gravité de la situation. " Elle a besoin de toi, Ryô... Elle a besoin de toi au delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer ", souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce et sereine. " Tu es sa force. Sa raison de vivre. Avec toi, elle continuera à lutter. Près de toi, elle s'en sortira... Alors promets-moi, Ryô... Promets-moi de ne plus jamais la laisser ", finit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante.

( Pardonne-moi, Kaori... Pardonne moi, ma douce. Je n'avais rien compris.) 

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage tourmenté de Ryô. Ces mots, ces phrases qui lui faisaient si peur avant, surgirent alors de sa bouche dans un souffle empreint de promesses éternelles. " Il ne faut plus que tu t'inquiètes, Miki " , tout en parlant Ryô glissa les frisottis capricieux de son amie derrière son oreille. " Dorénavant, je vais prendre soin d'elle. Crois moi, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui redonner le sourire et le goût de vivre. Je te le promets, ma belle ", affirma-t-il d'une voix poignante de sincérité. 

( Kaori ?... Mon dieu, Kaori... je crois que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment eu peur.)

Dans un geste de tendresse, Ryô caressa la joue de Miki. Il lui était tellement reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui et Kaori. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez de l'avoir sauvé, cette même nuit, alors qu'il s'enfonçait pitoyablement dans les ténèbres, s'acharnant à trouver un coupable alors que Kaori avait simplement besoin de lui. Alors Miki avait attendu qu'il se calme, qu'il oublie sa propre colère et sa propre rage pour tout lui révéler, sans le moindre détour. Et il avait enduré la cruauté de chaque mot, de chaque parole avec cette même force et cette même fierté qui lui permettaient d'encaisser les coups sans broncher. Même si cette vérité fut pénible à entendre et qu'elle restera toujours aussi pénible à accepter. L'important maintenant, c'est qu'il savait tout. 

( Mais je sais que je serais toujours plus fort que cette peur et qu'un jour, tu seras de nouveau heureuse. )

Ryô ne pouvait pas le voir mais la tristesse de son regard laissa peu à peu la place à la confiance et l'espoir lumineux. Pour la première fois de sa vie, ses yeux reflétaient une telle force et un tel amour que Miki se sentit incroyablement émue et au bord des larmes. 

( Tout est tellement limpide maintenant. Aussi clair que la couleur de tes yeux, ma douce. )

Gêné de sentir Miki sur le point de pleurer, Ryô leva les yeux vers ce ciel aussi bleu que la mer, et la prit tendrement dans ses bras pour la soulager de son chagrin. Blottie contre lui, elle pleura silencieusement, laissant libre court à tout cette émotion qu'elle cachait pudiquement derrière ses faux sourires, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. 

( Ton sourire, Kaori... Ce sourire si tendre et si généreux... je veux le voir encore éclairer ton si beau visage. ) 

D'une tendresse étonnante, Ryô repoussa gentiment la jeune femme lorsqu'il vit qu'elle s'était suffisamment calmée. " Allez Miki ! Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer... sinon Falcon va croire que tu t'es enfin décidée à le quitter pour moi ", lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut malicieux. " Je ne voudrai pas que tu deviennes célibataire au moment même où je retrouve enfin ma précieuse Kaori ", ajouta-t-il dans un clignement d'œil.

( Et cette lumière... cette petite lueur qui étincelait au fond de ton regard... je veux la voir briller de nouveau dans tes yeux, plus fascinante et plus ardente encore que la flamme que tu as allumé au fond de mon cœur. )

D'un geste rapide, Ryô ouvrit la portière de la voiture, poussant délicatement la jeune femme à l'intérieur. En un tour de main, il attacha sa ceinture, mettant entre temps le moteur en route. " Et encore merci ma belle..." lâcha-t-il dans un souffle, tout près de son oreille. " Sans toi, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu faire face à mes sentiments ", avoua-t-il en refermant lentement la porte.

( Je veux encore entendre ton rire cristallin résonner dans notre appartement.) 

Ryô tapa machinalement sur la portière," Je te la confie Ryô ", annonça-elle d'une voix déterminée. " Et surtout n'oublie jamais à quel point vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre ", ajouta-elle précieusement. 

( Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer.) 

La vitre baissée, leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement , témoignant de l'amitié qui les unissait et de cette reconnaissance éternelle qu'ils éprouveraient toujours l'un pour l'autre. Rassurée mais le cœur étrangement lourd, la jeune femme tourna finalement la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas recommencer à pleurer. Et dans un dernier signe d'adieu, elle s'engagea rapidement dans le circulation pour disparaître dans la lumière du jour.

( Je veux partager avec cette toi cette souffrance que tu voulais tant me cacher.)

Prenant un grande respiration, Ryô se retourna prestement, contemplant une dernière fois l'immense bâtisse qui se dressait devant lui. Son cœur s'affola, ses doutes revenant au galop. Secouant la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, il offrit son visage au soleil, puissant la force et le courage qui lui manquait soudainement dans ses rayons bienfaiteurs. 

( Apprends-moi Kaori... Montre-moi comment faire... je ne sais pas aimer... je ne sais pas pleurer... Je n'ai appris qu'à tuer.)

Ses pas rapides et assurés l'amenèrent en quelques secondes devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, happé une nouvelle fois par ses doutes et ses propres peurs qui remontaient péniblement à la surface. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne pose délicatement sa main sur la poignée, contrôlant aussi bien que possible les légers tremblements de ses doigts. 

( Et si jamais tu manques de courage et de force, ma belle, je serai là toujours pour te porter... encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ton corps et ton âme te mènent à cette paix intérieure que tu penses avoir perdue pour l'éternité.)

Se passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux emmêlés par la pluie, Ryô scruta rapidement l'intérieur de l'immeuble, étonné de voir la cage d'escalier baignant dans une luminosité presque céleste. Il foula le sol de l'entrée de ses pas nerveux et rapides, savourant intérieurement le calme de l'endroit.

( Rappelle-toi Kaori... N'oublie jamais que City Hunter c'est toi et moi !)

L'estomac noué, il monta les escaliers avec le même empressement qu'il les avait descendus, voilà quelques heures. Son souffle résonnait bruyamment à ces oreilles et son cœur qui cognait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, menaçait étrangement d'en sortir. 

( Aie confiance, mon Sugar Boy... Aussi longtemps que ce monde me le permettra, je ne quitterai plus jamais.)

Arrivé sur le palier de l'appartement, il ouvrit prestement la porte, un bruit sec attirant l'attention de Kazue qui prenait un café dans le salon. Mais sans perdre la peine de la saluer, Ryô se dirigea directement vers cette chambre où il savait qu'elle l'attendait. Vers cette chambre où il savait qu'il la trouverait.

( Je suis là Kaori... Je reviens pour ne plus jamais partir.)

Alors son cœur fit en bond. Un soubresaut tellement violent qu'il crut qu'il allait cesser de battre. Elle était là. Face à la fenêtre. Sa silhouette baignant dans un magnifique halo de lumière. 

( Kaori ? )

Sous le charme de cette image, Ryô resta bouche bée, ses émotions l'inondant encore et encore dans un rayonnement de douceur. Son cœur se manifesta une nouvelle fois, explosant dans son corps en milles sensations ennivrantes. Les paupières à moitié closes, il s'immobilisa alors sur le seuil de la porte, son regard glissant longuement sur cette silhouette, si fragile et si forte à la fois, qui observait, dans un silence apaisant, l'animation de la rue. 

( Retourne-moi, ma douce. ) 

Il ouvrit le bouche mais aucun son ne sorti. Terrassé tant par l'émotion que par l'appréhension de la réaction de Kaori, les mots restaient cruellement bloqués dans sa gorge, comme si on voulait lui imposer une dernière épreuve. 

( Kaori ? )

Il la vit tressaillir. Il remarqua cette main délicate qui s'accrochait étrangement au fin rideau. Elle frissonna une seconde fois, lâchant le bout de tissu dans un geste gracile. Et comme si elle avait entendu son appel, Kaori se retourna prestement, rencontrant ce regard qu'elle aimant tant. Troublée, elle détourna les yeux. 

( Non Kaori.! Pas ça... Ne me fais pas ça... Regarde moi ! Regarde mon amour ! )

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, les deux partenaires se rendirent compte que Ryô venait de parler à voix haute. Kaori, rouge de confusion, baissa les yeux dans une attitude tellement familière venant d'elle alors que Ryô, ne sachant comment réagir, bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible. " Kaori ? ", n'y tenant plus, Ryô s'approcha doucement d'elle, dans une démarche souple et féline. Il articula tendrement " Kaori regarde-moi, ma douce ! " 

Touchée par l'émotion de cette voix, la jeune femme accepta de lever les yeux. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent longuement, avidement, comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois. Le cœur de Ryô se serra à la vue des cernes rougies et violacées qui soulignaient les yeux brillants de sa partenaire. Un sentiment de honte déferla dans ses veines, avec une force méprisante, comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'il lui avait fait. " Pardon ", articula-t-il d'une voix tendue en prenant la main de la jeune femme. 

Troublée, la jeune femme regarda cette main ferme et robuste. 

"Pardon " répéta-t-il avec plus de véhémence alors qu'il l'attirait tendrement à lui, incroyablement impatient de la sentir près de lui. Mais un peu inquiet de la réaction de sa partenaire, il se fit le plus doux et le plus amoureux des hommes, restant attentif aux moindres réactions de ce corps tant aimé.

Mais elle ne se raidit pas.

Elle ne le repoussa pas.

Alors, son corps et son âme vibrant d'un amour pour elle, il entoura Kaori de ses bras puissants et chaleureux, enfouissant sa tête dans la douceur de son cou. " Kaori... Pardonne-moi ", gémit-il, la serra encore et encore, collant son corps contre le sien. Mêlant sa chaleur à la sienne.

Des larmes coulant sur ses joues, elle s'abandonna totalement à cette étreinte, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille " Il n'y a rien à pardonner Ryô... Rien du tout... je comprends, Ryô... je comprends tellement ", elle sentit les mains de Ryô remontaient jusqu'à ses épaules, anéantissant les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore.

Rassuré par ces mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre, Ryô posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau laiteuse de son cou avant de remonter lentement vers son oreille. Et là, il lui dit une chose extraordinaire " Oh Kaori... ne vois-tu pas simplement que je t'aime ? "

********************************

Quartier de Shinjuku,

Rue de Harajuku,

Deux mois plus tard...

La pleine lune s'affichait fièrement dans le ciel étoilé de juin, narguant de tout sa rondeur lumineuse les quelques fins nuages qui désespéraient de trouver leur place dans cette magnifique peinture céleste.

La voix rauque s'éleva bruyamment parmi le foule qui déambulait dans la grande rue de Harajuku, en cette superbe nuit. " Kaori... Non... je t'assure que je ne bosse pas pour Saeko derrière ton dos ", tenta de s'expliquer Ryô, le téléphone portable collé à l'oreille. " Non... Mais... Kao... Eeeeeh... Arrête un peu de râler et écoute moi..." vociféra-t-il tellement fort que les passants tournèrent la tête en passant à côté de lui.

Au même moment, un homme et une femme sortirent du restaurant d'en face. L'homme, vêtu élégamment d'un complet sombre de couleur bleu, donnait l'image de parfait gentlemen. La femme, une jolie brune au teint un peu halé , était tout aussi charmante mais le sourire crispé qu'elle affichait trahissait cruellement sa timidité.

" Kaori... Je te promets de rentrer le plus rapidement possible... oui... Miki est toujours là ?... Bien... Dis- lui de rester dormir... Je n'aime pas te savoir toute seule... A plus tard, ma belle ", conclut-t-il un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

Le couple s'arrêta quelques instants, bavardant gaiement.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes et Ryô sortit de ses pensées. " Ryô ?", le voix était cassée par l'alcool et la cigarette. "Regarde Ryô... c'est lui... c'est cet homme ". Les sourcils froncés et le regard noir, Ryô rangea rapidement son portable dans sa poche et détailla avec froideur l'homme qu'Eiji désignait du doigt. 

La jeune femme se mit à rougir entre deux petits gloussements.

" T'es sûre de toi, Eiji ? ", tout en parlant Ryô s'alluma une cigarette. " A 100% Ryô... Je suis peut-être un alcoolique pathologique mais j'ai une très bonne mémoire des visages ", annonça-t-il, faussement offusqué du manque de confiance de Ryô à son égard. " C'est bien cet homme qui accompagnait Kaori... J'en mettrai ma main à couper ".

L'homme posa sa main sur la taille de la jeune femme et l'invitant à repartir. 

" Ok Eiji... je te fais confiance ", rétorqua Ryô ne lâchant pas une seule seconde des yeux l'homme en question tout en s'allumant une cigarette. 

Le couple s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, devant une petite ruelle. L'homme se mit alors à faire de grands gestes, montrant sa montre à la fille. Confiante, la jeune femme observa quelques instants le chemin que l'homme souhaiter emprunter avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

" Bon Eiji... je crois que je vais devoir te laisser", annonça tranquillement Ryô.

Le couple re remit en route, bifurquant la venelle dans l'indifférence la plus totale. La rue était bondée de monde mais aucun de ces citadins en mal de divertissement ne se doutait que la jeune femme qu'ils venaient de croiser quelques secondes plus tôt avait pris le chemin de l'enfer. 

Qui aurait pu deviné d'ailleurs ? 

Qui aurait pu se douter que derrière les manières façonnées et les airs de parfait gentleman de cet homme se cachait la pire monstruosité humaine ? 

Mais Ryô, lui le savait. Et il était peut-être le seul à le savoir. 

Alors, exhalant une dernière bouffée de cigarette, Ryô se détacha prestement du mur sur lequel il était appuyé depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Son regard, aussi noir que la cendre de sa cigarette, glissa naturellement de l'entrée de la ruelle sur son précieux informateur. " Surtout Eiji, tu fais comme on a dit... Et je t'en prie... N'essaie pas de jouer aux héros ", annonça-t-il d'une voix incroyablement posée.

Intrigué par ces paroles inappropriée pour la situation, Eiji leva ses yeux voilés d'alcool vers le visage du nettoyeur, la dureté de ses traits tranchant étrangement avec le ton de sa voix . " Compris ? ", continua brièvement Ryô en lui offrant son paquet de cigarettes. 

Blasé, le petit homme alcoolique accepta le présent mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il eut juste une grimace de douleur en haussant légèrement ses épaules fatiguées par la vieillesse et par la maladie. 

" Je compte vraiment sur toi, Eiji..." , tout en parlant Ryô surveillait méthodiquement les alentours." Oh oui... J'allais oublié... une dernière chose... ", articula Ryô en écrasant scrupuleusement son mégot sur le trottoir en béton. " Fais en sorte qu'on ne me dérange pas ", lâcha-t-il d'un ton abrupte avant de se diriger tout aussi précipitamment vers la venelle, sans un seul regard pour son ami. 

Un sourire amère se dessina sur les lèvres asséchées d'Eiji. Il n'était pas dupe. Cette demande n'était en rien un service. C'était plutôt un avertissement. 

" C'est comme tu veux, Ryô ", répondit Eiji d'une voix tellement faible que même les passants ne pouvaient l'entendre. " Je ferais en sorte qu'on ne te dérange pas", répéta-t-il lentement comme pour se persuader que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. 

Les gens bavardaient, riaient à gorge déployée, inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans cette petite ruelle.

Le front plissé, Eiji regarda la silhouette fière et puissante de Ryô se fondre dans l'obscurité de l'allée. Le regard brumeux, il songea simplement qu'il n'aimerait pas être à la place de l'autre. De cet homme qui avait déchaîné la colère et le mépris de City Hunter.

Un jeune couple passa tout près de lui, le bousculant brutalement sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Il se retrouva par terre, bougonnant contre l'impertinence de la jeunesse Japonaise.

Tout soupir, Eiji resta immobile quelques instants, le temps de permettre à son corps de se reposer. Il devenait de plus en plus vieux et ankylosé, l'alcool et la cigarette ne l'aidant pas à se porter mieux. Grimaçant, il se releva difficilement puis traversa lentement la rue et vint se poster à l'entrée de la petit ruelle en question. Arrivé à destination, il souffla douloureusement, s'installa sur une vieille poubelle fermée et apprécia la vue des jolies femmes-lapins du cabaret d'en face, dans un petit rire lubrique.

L'air de rien, il veillait discrètement, ses pensées se tournant une nouvelle fois vers Ryô.

Ce regard sombre et impénétrable. Cette attitude tranchante. Ce visage impassible et gommé de tous sentiments humains.

Ryô Saeba était en chasse. Le cœur broyé par une rancœur quasiment bestiale et l'âme noyée dans la pire des douleurs. Il refusait de lâcher prise tant qu'il n'aurait pas capturer sa proie et assouvit son besoin de justice.

Son instinct de tueur était toujours là, enfoui au plus profond de son cœur, jaillissant au moment où l'on l'attendait le moins comme la pire des sentences. Dans ces moments là, il ressemblait à une sorte de fauve. Un fauve d'une férocité sans nom qui n'hésitait pas à sortir ses griffes acérées lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Et Eiji connaissait ce Ryô là. Froid et professionnel. Efficace et solitaire. Sans pitié. 

Un être avait osé touché à la partenaire de City Hunter. Sans le savoir, il avait signé son arrêt de mort. Sans en avoir conscience, il venait de se mettre à dos le tueur numéro Un du Japon.

Ryô allait le faire payer. Méthodiquement. Douloureusement. 

Eiji lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'alluma une petite cigarette. Pour dire la vérité, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les évènements. Le Ryô Saeba qu'il côtoyait depuis plus de deux mois maintenant lui faisait un peu peur. Obnubilé par son désir de vengeance, Eiji avait peur que son ami en oublie ce qu'il était réellement devenu en vivant au côté d'une jeune femme aussi exceptionnelle que Kaori.

Fatigué par ces réflexions incessantes, Eiji sortit une petite bouteille de whisky de son vieil imperméable troué et, dans un charabia incompréhensible, but à la santé de son camarade, priant pour que tout se passe aussi bien que possible. 

A suivre....


	12. chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Quartier de Shinjuku,

Ruelle Est du Quartier de Harajuku,

Ryô s'engagea dans la venelle sombre, d'un pas silencieux et assuré. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, exacerbés par ce sentiment de haine et de représailles qui lui dévorait l'esprit depuis qu'il avait appris la funeste vérité, deux mois plus tôt. 

Le corps tendu à l'extrême, il glissait avec une agilité presque arrogante entre les vieilles caisses et les vieux cageots remplis de nourritures avariées que les restaurateurs du coin jetaient ici et là, trop fatigués de les mettre aux ordures. Des mouches tournoyaient autour des poubelles surchargées de poids, les chats et chiens errants fouinant ici et là à la recherche de leur repas du soir. L'odeur était forte, écœurante, montant vicieusement au nez lui arracher une grimace de dégoût. 

Pourtant, cette atmosphère lui était familière. D'une banalité affligeante même.

Les sourcils froncés, Ryô ralentit le pas, songeant spontanément à sa partenaire et au nombre de fois où elle l'avait découvert, lui, complètement ivre, après une nuit de beuverie et d'égoïsme flagrant, dans une ruelle comme celle-ci. Il s'imagina aisément avachi dans un de ces gros sacs poubelles, attendant comme un clochard lobotomisé, l'apparition de douce Kaori pour le sortir de sa torpeur éthylique. 

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. 

Puis il la vit. Elle. Kaori. Tremblant comme un petit animal apeuré au milieu de ces détritus avilissants. Pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps après avoir été violée et abandonnée dans cet endroit hostile. Cherchant à comprendre comment sa vie avait basculé dans l'horreur aussi brutalement.

Le sourire s'effaça se tordant en une grimace amère.

Sous la cruauté de l'image, Ryô grinça des dents, ses poings se serrant brutalement dans l'espoir de refouler le malaise qui lui étreignait subitement l'estomac.

" Je te la confie, Ryô... Veille bien sur elle..."

Promesse faite à Makimura. Promesse faite à Mick. Et promesse faite à lui-même.

Pourtant à trop vouloir la protéger de son monde à lui, il en avait oublié les menaces de l'autre monde, celui qu'il qualifiait de normal. 

Kaori n'avait pas été meurtrie dans sa chair et dans son âme par un ancien ennemi, par un autre tueur avide de devenir le numéro un de la profession. Non, elle avait été agressée par un homme pitoyablement banal qui se complaisait dans cette vie normale qu'il espérait tant pour elle.

Son sentiment de culpabilité revint à la surface, le plongeant dans les méandres du supplice.

" Je te promets Kaori, qu'à partir de ce soir, je ne t'imposerai plus ce genre d'endroit... plus jamais " , ces mots, sortis dans un souffle, reflétaient une sincérité bouleversante.

Alors, plus déterminé que jamais à en finir, Ryô hâta le pas, le brouhaha de la rue s'atténuant peu à peu à ses oreilles, laissant place à un silence des plus malsains.

Les minutes s'écoulaient dangereusement.

Ryô s'enfonçait encore et encore dans le tunnel malodorant et obscure, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou du moindre petit indice qui lui démontrait que ce couple avait bien emprunté le même chemin que lui. 

Plus il avançait et plus son désir de vengeance se faisait impérieux et exigeant. Tellement insatiable qu'il lui paraissait aussi vitale que l'air qu'il respirait et aussi indélébile que l'amour et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour sa précieuse Kaori. 

En fait, c'était comme si sa nature primitive cherchait à reprendre le dessus sur son humanité et qu'il redevenait le tueur froid et sanguinaire qu'il était avant qu'elle n'entre dans sa vie. 

Mais lui ne voulait redevenir cet homme là. 

Alors il faisait des efforts surhumains pour se maîtriser. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ryô ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé à la croisée des chemins. Les traits tendus, il regarda autour de lui, lançant un rapide coup d'œil au couloir de gauche puis à celui de droite. " Dis moi Kaori... A droite ou à gauche ?", questionna-t- il sans s'en rendre compte.

Son attitude lui arracha un petit sourire. Même loin de lui, il avait l'impression que Kaori était auprès de lui.

Le silence devenait étouffant, gardant précieusement de nombreux secrets cachés dans son mutisme troublant. Mécontent, Ryô se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'était pas devin et constata dans un grognement rauque que même le meilleur des tueurs professionnels pouvait avoir ses propres limites.

Soudain un cri retentit. Il était strident. Métallique. A la limite du soutenable. 

" NOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!! " c'était un hurlement qui trahissait une peur panique. Ryô tourna spontanément la tête vers la droite, fermant quelques instants les yeux pour localiser précisément l'endroit d'où provenait cet appel au secours. 

Son instinct de chasseur se mit alors à fonctionner au quart de tour.

" Non !! Pitié !... Arrêtez !!" Un deuxième cri résonna dans la nuit, se transformant peu à peu en long sanglot apeuré. Une voix déchirante qui prenait dangereusement le timbre de celle de Kaori. " Kaori ? ", le prénom tant aimé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Troublé, Ryô bougea furieusement la tête essayant de retrouver son sang froid habituel et de sortir la voix de sa partenaire de son esprit. 

Quelques secondes passèrent.

Le nettoyeur s'engagea vers le tunnel droit, longeant le mur avec précaution et discrétion, dans une attitude des plus félines. Arrivé près d'une pile de caisse, il s'agenouilla instinctivement, penchant légèrement la tête pour s'informer de la situation. L'allée donnait sur une petite cour fermée, envahie de caisses, de journaux et de vieux cartons délaissés à, n'en pas douter, par des anciens sans domiciles fixes 

Le femme cria une nouvelle fois avant de se taire brutalement.

Caché derrière les caisses, Ryô remarqua les silhouettes de l'homme et de la femme, qui se battaient sous le regard d'une lune débordante de luminosité. Il tendit l'oreille, distinguant dans un frisson de dégoût et de rage, le bruit de vêtements qui se déchiraient et de gémissements étouffés. 

" Le plus petit cri ou la plus petite plainte et je te coupe la gorge. Compris, trésor ? ", la voix était d'une perversité sans nom et Ryô n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour faire taire cette âme monstrueuse. 

Alors sans bruit, Ryô pénétra dans la petite cour. 

La femme brune était maintenant plaquée contre un mur, écrasée par un corps qui s'offusquait de ne pas avoir le droit de se fondre en elle. La main gauche de l'agresseur s'était déjà insinuée sous sa jupe tandis que de sa main droite, il s'acharnait à couper les bretelles de son fin débardeur à l'aide d'un long couteau. " Je vous en prie... Nonnnnnnnn !!!", le victime hurla une nouvelle fois, essayant de réfréner et de protéger son être des ces assauts lubriques.

" Ferme la !! T'as compris ?... Encore un mot et tu pourras dire au revoir à ton joli minois " , tout en parlant, le tortionnaire fit glisser la lame brillante de son couteau sur ses joues ravagées de larmes. 

Le visage de la jeune femme se décomposa en un instant, recouvrant un masque de terreur indescriptible. 

Alors, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dessus sur la folie de ce monstre, elle capitula dans un sanglot convulsif. L'homme se mit alors à rire durement avant de l'allonger avec violence sur un long carton qui gisait sur le sol, près d'une vieille vitre ternie.

Impuissante face à la force de son tortionnaire, la jeune femme s'effondra sur la grand morceau cartonné dans une plainte étouffée. L'homme était dressé devant elle, les yeux éclatés par sa propre folie.

Ryô n'attendit pas plus longtemps. 

Silencieusement, le nettoyeur se rapprocha de l'homme et posa fermement sa main sur son épaule droite. Impassible, il y enfonça douloureusement ses doigts, contrôlant froidement son envie de la briser en mille morceaux. 

D'un geste vif et puissant, il tira l'individu en arrière et se retourna pour lui faire face. 

Et c'est là qu'il découvrit son regard. Qu'il découvrit son visage. Un regard vitreux et aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Un visage dont chacun des traits reflétait la psychose tortueuse qui rongeait inexorablement l'humanité de cette âme.

C'était cet homme. 

C'était ce malade qui avait volé à tout jamais l'innocence de Kaori. Qui l'avait condamné à vivre avec ce sentiment méprisable et destructeur tout le reste de sa vie.

C'était lui. Il était là. Devant lui. A seulement quelques centimètres. 

La mâchoire de Ryô se contracta douloureusement, sa colère et sa haine se déversant, sur cet être dépravé, dans une ruée de coups précis et déterminés . 

Pris par surprise, l'agresseur ne comprit pas immédiatement d'où provenait cette force presque surnaturelle qui lui terrassa le ventre et lui écrasa la mâchoire à plusieurs reprises. Les coups étaient insistants, maîtrisés. Suffisamment musclés pour maltraiter un corps mais pas assez pour le briser.

A moitié sonné, l'homme tituba méchamment sur ses jambes. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite que le bruit sourd et sec qui parvint rapidement à ces oreilles était celui de sa tête heurtant brutalement le sol bétonné. Les yeux écarquillés par la violence du choc, il resta étendu sur le sol, ne sachant pas si les voix qu'il percevait étaient bien le fruit de son imagination ou le reflet de la réalité.

Des gémissements atterrées accaparèrent alors l'attention de Ryô.

Recroquevillée dans le coin d'un mur, la tête baissée et les bras serrés convulsivement sur sa poitrine presque dénudée, la jeune femme posa un regard noyé de larmes et de terreur sur l'homme qui venait de sauver son corps et son âme . 

"Mademoiselle ?", la voix de Ryô se voulut douce et rassurante mais le jeune femme ne bougea pas. 

Inquiet de son manque de réaction, Ryô lui tendit doucement la main, se raidissant imperceptiblement lorsque le visage défait de la femme prit les traits de sa précieuse Kaori. 

Des images défilèrent alors sous ces yeux. Plus brutales. Plus choquantes les unes que les autres.

Il devina Kaori sous l'emprise de cet homme, endurant sa perversité, le cœur meurtri et déchiré. Il ressentit sa peur, sa souffrance et l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait subi. Il l'entendit l'appeler encore et encore, s'accrochant désespérément à son nom comme à sa dernière chance de survie. 

" Ryôooo !!! Ryôooo !!! Aide-moi !!! " 

Et c'était peut-être ça le plus difficile à accepter. Le plus difficile à tolérer.

Ryô ferma amèrement les yeux. Encore ce malaise. Encore ce sentiment.

Il ne l'avait pas sauvée. Il ne l'avait pas arrachée aux griffes de ce monstre. Il n'avait pas su la préserver de l'immondice humaine. 

Et, même si Kaori lui répétait inlassablement qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir, Ryô savait pertinemment qu'il devra vivre avec ce sentiment de culpabilité tout le reste de sa vie.

Un grognement rauque brisa les sombres pensées du nettoyeur. Lentement, son regard ténébreux se porta une nouvelle fois sur le violeur de Shinjuku. Cette ordure qui avait meurtrie à jamais sa douce Kaori. 

" Ne vous inquiétez plus mademoiselle... ce monstre ne vous fera plus de mal... ni à vous ni à aucune autre ", articula calmement Ryô mais avec la dureté de l'acier. Rien ne laissait entrevoir la tension qui l'habitait si ce n'étaient ses poings qu'il serrait encore et encore, continuant tant bien que mal à se contrôler.

La jeune femme accueillit ces mots avec un tel soulagement que ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité et qu'un sourire proche de l'hystérie se dessina sur ses lèvres. " Merci ", réussit-elle à balbutier entre deux sanglots. 

L'agresseur, qui reprenait ses esprits, se mit sur son séant, son bras droit paralysé par la douleur. Son bras gauche, replié sur son torse, indiqua à Ryô qu'il devait souffrir des côtes. 

" Merci... Oh mon dieu... si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, il .. il ... Oh mon dieu !!", la jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase tant son corps était secoué de spasmes. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer. Proche de la crise de nerf. 

Ryô comprit tout de suite l'urgence de la situation. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit Qu'elle quitte cet enfer. Et tout de suite.

Alors sans perdre de temps, il récupéra le gilet de la jeune femme qui gisait péniblement sur le sol et le posa délicatement sur ces épaules dénudées avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme retint son souffle. Puis serrant viscéralement les pans de son vêtement contre sa poitrine, elle baissa le regard et après quelques secondes, hocha timidement de la tête. 

Sous les yeux rassurés du nettoyeur, elle entreprit alors de faire un premier pas, vérifiant que ses jambes seraient assez fortes pour la porter loin d'ici. Un peu chancelante, elle en fit ensuite un second avant de s'enfuir, aussi vite qu'elle put, de ce lieu maudit.

Ryô contempla la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à sauver Kaori mais il avait réussi à soustraire cette fille de la cruauté de cet homme. Et même si ça ne changerait rien à l'atroce réalité, il savait à quel point sa partenaire aurait été fière de lui et de sa décision. 

Une ombre bougea derrière lui. 

Plus concentré que jamais, le nettoyeur perçut le cliquetis d'un couteau qui tapait maladroitement contre un mur et le ricanement malsain d'un malade. " Tu te prends pour un héros, c'est ça ?", en entendant ces mots, les lèvres de Ryô se tordirent en un sourire cruel. " Un héros des temps moderne ?", continua-t-il d'une voix saccadée. 

Ryô se retourna lentement, faisait face à son adversaire.

" C'est ça, hein? Moi j'aime pas les héros... Ils me répugnent !!! ", hurla-t-il avant de s'élancer, couteau en main contre City hunter. 

Ryô se régalait d'avance. Il attendait ce moment depuis trop longtemps déjà.

L'homme s'élança sur lui comme un bête enragée. Assurance impertinente ou inconscience illusoire, Ryô ne bougea pas, attendant la dernière minute pour esquiver avec une facilité déconcertante la première attaque. L'homme, complètement aveuglé par sa folie meurtrière, réitéra une seconde fois, inconscient de son erreur.

Sans le moindre problème, Ryô évinça le second assaut. Un sourire dédaigneux aux coins des lèvres, il attrapa le bras de l'individu et le tordit dans son dos, avec une cruauté sans nom. "Ahhh... " Immobilisé, l'assaillant se mit à gémir de douleur, lâchant par la même occasion son arme blanche qui tomba, dans un petit bruissement, sur le sol bétonné.

L'homme blêmit sous la douleur.

Loin d'en avoir fini, Ryô tourna encore plus violemment le bras jusqu'à entendre un petit craquement sinistre, signe évident que l'épaule avait cédée sous la pression de ses muscles.

Alors lentement, il lâcha prise et l'homme vacilla péniblement sur ses jambes. 

" Alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? ", lança Ryô, la mine boudeuse. " Je suis déçu... Très déçu même..." continua-t-il sur le même ton. " Tsss... Ca va être facile... peut-être même un peu trop facile ", ajouta-t-il en bougeant la tête d'un air faussement navré.

L'agresseur était aussi pâle qu'un linge, son bras meurtri pendant lamentablement le long de son corps. Visiblement, il ne comprenait ce qui lui arrivait. 

" Tu disais que des types comme moi te répugnent... ", Ryô fit craquer ses doigts dans une attitude menaçante. " Moi ce sont les violeurs qui me dégoûtent... Alors un petit conseil : prépare-toi à rejoindre l'enfer... parce que c'est là qu'est ta véritable place ", articula-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

Sous le choc des mots, l'agresseur retint son souffle, son regard paniqué balayant la sol de la cour à la recherche de son couteau. 

Avec une rapidité animale, Ryô lui asséna un coup de pieds magistral dans les côtes, à l'endroit précis où ses poings avaient frappé quelques minutes plus tôt. A l'expression de souffrance atroce qui défigura le visage de son adversaire, il comprit immédiatement que ses côtes étaient belles et bien cassées. L'homme se courba de douleur, tombant lamentablement sur ses genoux.

Ryô s'avança lentement vers lui.

Le violeur ne bougea pas, trop préoccupé par sa propre souffrance. Ses épaules se soulevaient dans un rythme frénétique comme si ses poumons n'avaient plus assez d'air. Il émit des petits cris de douleur.

" Tu souffres ? Tu as mal ? ", questionna Ryô, l'air imperturbable. " Ou alors c'est juste la peur de mourir qui te paralyse ? "

Pas de réponse. 

Esquissant un sourire mauvais, Ryô le releva une nouvelle fois, lui envoyant son poing droit dans sa figure et le regarda s'affaler par terre. 

Un grand bruit. Puis plus rien.

Le silence était entrecoupé des lamentations sordides. A plusieurs reprises, le satyre de Shinjuku tenta de se relever mais sans succès. 

Indifférent à ces souffrances, Ryo s'adossa contre un mur, les mains croisées sur son torse. "Je me suis longtemps demandé ce que je te ferais subir lorsque je t'aurais retrouvé...", expliqua Ryô, l'air aussi innocent qu'un enfant de cœur. " Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai pensé à plusieurs choses... hum... Te tirer une balle dans le ventre et te laisser te vider de ton sang, ici même, dans ces ruelles que tu affectionnes tant... mais non... pas assez distrayant à mon goût! " tout en parlant, Ryô retira la poussière qui salissait sa belle veste." Et si je continuais à te ruer de coup pour mieux t'abandonner à ton agonie ? Les rats s'en donneraient à cœur joie, c'est évident... ou plus drôle encore, je te tranche lentement la gorge comme tu as menacé de le faire avec elle..", les mots sortaient un à un, méthodiquement et avec toute la froideur d'un professionnel. " Alors que préfères-tu ? ", demanda Ryô.

Toujours pas de réponses. Juste le bruit d'une respiration rapide et sifflante.

Ryô ne cilla pas. Il observait, haineux, l'être qui geignait péniblement à terre. 

" Tu ne réponds pas ? ", s'exclama Ryô, visiblement déçu par le manque de répondant de son adversaire. " Tu étais beaucoup plus bavard avec la fille, tout à l'heure... quand tu menaçais de la défigurer !! ", rappela Ryô en récupérant le couteau qui traînait à ses pieds, le glissant dans la poche de sa veste. 

Dans un gémissement plaintif, le violeur roula sur le dos.

Les yeux fermés, l'homme resta étendu par terre, la main droite reposant sur ses côtes gauches dans un geste de protection inutile. "hahhha... A l'aide !! !" Il hurla une première fois avec une virulence non contenue. La respiration haletante, il essaya de se remettre en position assise en prenant appui sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui, à quelques centimètres. 

Il avait la nausée et l'impression que sa tête allait éclater d'un instant à l'autre.

" Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !! Cet... Cet homme veut me tuer !! ", cria-t-il d'une voix sourde et saccadée. Ses appels au secours se firent de plus en plus chaotiques, la douleur qui lui vrillait les côtes l'empêchant de respirer convenablement et de retrouver son souffle. Le visage perlant de sueur, il referma alors les yeux, comme si ce geste avait le pouvoir d'atténuer ses souffrances.

Ryô ne broncha pas, dévisageant avec une indifférence cinglante le visage décomposé de l'homme. De cet être immonde qui commençait à ressentir ce qu'était la véritable peur. " Appelle à l'aide autant que tu voudras... Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera ", annonça Ryô d'une voix implacable. 

Les secondes passèrent dans un silence mortifiant avant que l'individu ne se décide à rouvrir les yeux.

Ryô était toujours adossé contre le mur, face à lui. Il l'observait de son regard tranchant et paralysant, comme un prédateur qui contemple sa proie avant de se fendre sur elle pour mieux la dévorer. 

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?", gémit l'homme alors qu'il luttait contre la peur qui lui glaçait les veines. "Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait bon dieu ? " , souffla-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ryô était à présent devant lui, le dominant de sa haute taille et de sa force sauvage. 

" De l'argent ?... C'est de l'argent que tu veux ? Je peux t'en donner... Beaucoup ..." réussit-il à articuler entre deux grimaces. " Mais pitié ne me tue pas... Je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux !", implora-t-il une nouvelle fois.

" Pitié ? ", Ryô tiqua.

Comment un individu aussi vil et monstrueux pouvait quémander une quelconque clémence ? Comment ?

" Pitié ?!! " répéta un Ryô qui contrôlait de plus en plus difficilement sa colère. "Pitié ?!!!... Pourquoi aurai-je pitié de toi alors que toi tu...? Ryô ne put finir sa phrase tellement l'écœurement lui broyait la gorge.

Ryô le détailla, plus menaçant que jamais. Le corps du violeur fut prit de violents tremblements.

Il tremblait. Mais pas de douleur. Non. Il tremblait de peur.

" Ce n'était pas de ma faute... Ce sont elles qui l'ont cherché... Leur attitude, leur façon de s'habiller, leur manière de me regarder... Elles ne demandaient que ça, ces garces ! ", hurla-t-il tout en essayant désespérément de se soustraire à la force brute du nettoyeur. 

C'en était trop.

A ces paroles, le regard de Ryô se voila, devenant deux lacs sombres illuminés par la flamme du dégoût. Il pensa à Kaori. A ses cris. A ses pleurs. Son cœur se remit à saigner. Toujours aussi fort. Toujours aussi douloureusement.

" Dis-moi... combien de fois t'a-t-elle imploré ?", grogna Ryô en s'accroupissant avec une lenteur féroce auprès de l'individu. " Combien de fois t'a-t-elle supplié de la laisser ? De ne pas la toucher ? ", continua-t-il, ses yeux transperçant cet être diabolique alors que ses mains empoignèrent vivement son col de chemise.

" COMBIEN ? ??? " hurla Ryô dans un accès de fureur.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Ryô perdit le contrôle. Il sentit une rage innommable envahir chaque parcelle de son être. Se fondant dans son esprit et dans sa chair comme la pire des brûlures, menaçant de le transformer en une bête assoiffée de vengeance.

Des images de Kaori en proie à la violence de cet homme le torturèrent une nouvelle fois, ravivant la rage destructrice qui menaçait de le consumer tout entier. 

Ne maîtrisant plus sa rancœur , il le souleva par le col de chemise l'écrasant de toute sa force contre le mur, bien décidé à lui faire endurer milles souffrances." Je veux te voir souffrir, tu entends ?... Je veux que tu me supplies encore et encore de te laisser la vie sauve comme tu l'as fait avec elle ! " vociféra Ryô en le pressant encore plus contre la cloison en pierre.

Le visage de l'homme se tordit en une grimace atroce, le choc contre le mur accentuant la douleur déjà insoutenable de son corps cassé.

"Pourquoi aurai-je pitié d'un pourriture comme toi ? "cracha Ryô à sa figure. " Tu sais ce que je fais à des individus comme toi ? Tu sais ce que je fais aux violeurs ? ", argua-t il, les mains savamment collés autour de son cou. 

Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, Ryô croisa ses mains robustes autour de son cou, appuyant volontairement de ses pouces sur la base de sa gorge. Le visage impassible, il accentua dangereusement la pression. Lentement et savamment.

" Agrrrr !!!" L'homme se mit à tousser frénétiquement puis à suffoquer bruyamment, souffrant à la fois du manque d'air et des blessures de ses côtes et de son épaule. il réussit tant bien que mal à articuler. " Pitié !!!"

Aveuglé par la haine et le dégoût, Ryô projeta sans ménagement son fardeau contre une pile de boites en bois. Le choc fut d'une telle rudesse que l'homme poussa un cri strident, vacillant quelques instants avant de finir sa chute sur la vieille vitre ternie que Ryô avait remarquée en arrivant.

Le bruit du verre, qui se brisait, couvrit dans un premier temps les cris de souffrance et de peur.

Gémissant et le corps démoli, l'homme était couché sur le ventre, n'osant esquisser le moindre mouvement de crainte que les morceaux de verre ne s'enfoncent encore plus profondément dans sa chair et ne lui entaillent cruellement la peau.

Les pas de Ryô écrasèrent quelques bouts de verres, dans un crissement aiguë.

Le regard noir et vidé de toute compassion, Ryô s'agenouilla près du blessé et, l'attrapant par les épaules, le retourna rapidement pour voir son visage. " Donne moi une raison, espèce de salaud... Donne moi une seule raison de ne pas t'achever !! " 

Mais le violeur de Shinjuku ne répondit pas.

Son visage était coupé à divers endroits. Les plaies n'étaient pas très profondes mais elles étaient suffisamment ouvertes pour maculer de sang ses joues pâles. Sa bouche saignait étrangement. Son oeil droit tuméfié n'enlevait en rien la perversité de son regard.

Mais même défiguré, tout en lui respirait le mal et la cruauté. 

" Tu as signé ton propre arrêt de mort, le jour où tu as posé tes mains sur elle ", articula Ryô comme pour légitimer ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire.

Alors la lame brillante approcha dangereusement de sa gorge. Elle s'approcha encore et encore comme aspirée par le perversion qui provenait de ce corps meurtri. 

Plus que quelques centimètres.

Plus que quelques centimètres et le monde serait débarrassé de cet être monstrueux.

Ryô pensa à Kaori. A son innocence perdue. A cette blessure qu'elle gardera à jamais au fond de son coeur.

Sa décision était prise.

Il savait qu'elle comprendrait.

Il savait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas. 

Il savait que leur amour serait plus fort que tout. Même plus fort que la mort.

A suivre...


End file.
